Meant To Be
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ But right when she caught the look in his eyes, one that was far too surprisingly honest, she caught herself thinking that maybe, yes, he did mean to praise her.
1. The Cuteness

_I've wanted to do this since, FOREVER._

_Lol! It's not an ACTUAL story with a storyline, but it's kind of a bunch of oneshots. Ish of an anthology, I guess._

_It's the reasons why we love SasuSaku!_

_Suggestions and other reasons are very welcomed! I've made this story for us SasuSaku fans, so of course you can suggest! lol!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

I remember the first time I ever saw a picture of those two together.

Back then, I was clueless about anime. I didn't know a thing. I knew it existed, but I just didn't quite know what it was. 'Naruto' was a word far bizarre and out of reach.

I remember seeing these two together, staring at them in curiosity for a while, before I clicked to get a bigger view.

_(SasuSaku._

_A boy with an odd hue of dark blue hair stood a few feet away from a young girl with pink hair. Her back was facing him. She couldn't face him. The boy's hand was outstretched towards her, grasping a few of her silky looking pink tresses. _

_You mean more to me than you think.)_

Adorable.

Completely _adorable_.

That was my first thought.

SasuSaku was the trigger to my anime addiction.

They looked so _perfect_ together.

Pink and blue.

_Pink_ and _blue_.

Lovely, lovely.

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 1: The Cuteness**

-

-

_Because someone has to be totally insane to think this couple doesn't look adorable._

* * *

…

…

_Two bodies flushed._

(thump. thump. thump.)

_Fingers intertwined._

(thump. thump. thump.)

_Mouths clashed together in a soft kiss._

(thump! thump! thump!)

_The love is mutual._

…

…

"Sasuke-kun?"

Said man turned his head lightly, vacant onyx meeting emerald for a moment. "Hn?"

Innocent emerald fluttered multiple times, a striking smile grazing those pink tainted lips. "Do you believe in love?"

Raven locks hovered lightly with the soft and warm current of the summer air, those dark pools flicking with slight surprise. "…Why?"

That beautiful smile grew bigger, stretching more widely across her small mouth. Emerald fluttered once; twice. Softly.

Mysterious onyx flapped gracefully, staring intently at the seventeen year old woman sitting beside his seventeen year old male body.

Those lips—the ones he'd claimed as his so many times before— parted lightly. A soft hand cupped his cheek, sending his skin on fire at the simplistic contact. "Because…" She leaned in and kissed him very softly, fluttering her eyes open halfway as she broke the kiss.

"…I think I'm in love with you."

-

-

_My love, I am yours… _

…

**-&-**

…

…

…_Forever_

_& ever._

_-_

_-_

"Man, girls take _so much_ time to get ready!" A whiskered boy whined, slumping on the wooden chair beside the stairs. He rubbed his nose in impatience, sniffing lightly before he slumped down further on the chair.

"Get used to it, dobe." His best friend muttered, running a hand through his silky raven locks.

They'd been waiting for an hour already, standing there with nothing to do. The dance had started half an hour ago and Naruto, being the party boy he was, was starting to freak out in impatience because he _just couldn't wait to go._

"I'M NOT A D—"

"Sorry for the wait, boys!" A voice called cheerily.

Both of the boy's heads jolted up to the top of the stairs, where the voice had come from, and the two of them instantaneously froze on spot, their limbs becoming more rigid then stone at the sight of the person they'd been waiting for.

"So, how do I look?" A pink haired female asked softly, twisting in a circle so they could get a full view of her.

A long silence followed, where both boys could only stare with wide eyes (Naruto's eyes being wide as saucers and Sasuke's eyes being just a tiny titsy bit wider, of course).

"Sakura-chan, you look _AMAZING_!" The blonde finally exclaimed, gaping at her and devouring her—Sasuke swore he was—with his eyes.

But how could someone not devour this goddess?

"Thanks, Naruto!" The girls laughed, carefully making her way down from the stairs.

Turning his head away before Sakura could meet his gaze, the raven haired boy frowned.

"…What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" She asked gently, sounding a little too close for his taste.

Sasuke looked up, swallowing hard at the sight of her from up close.

It was a simplistic dress, which was something that didn't surprise him.

Sakura always preferred simplistic things, such a jewellery, dresses, bracelets, etc…

But for something so simplistic, he found it breathtaking.

The dress was the colour of her eyes (emerald), which made it all the more tremendous because it _really_ brought out those amazing pools of hers. It was a little bit passed knee length, exposing a perfect amount of skin from her legs, and it clung to her body so perfectly that he could see every little single curve she had. He even noticed the ones he'd never even noticed _before_.

From what he had seen when she spun in a circle upstairs earlier, this splendid dress also exposed her back a lot. There were a lot of twisted ribbons, forming a weird but attracting pattern, and they all went from her lower back to her creamy neck, finally tying up neatly at that area. (Those ribbons were the only sophisticated thing about her dress.)

He also immediately noticed her emerald green earrings, although they were practically hidden by her pink tresses. And to finish it all off, she wore a pair of silver heels.

And _Kami-sama_, he couldn't bear to breathe anymore.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned softly at his lack of response, hesitating before she reached out to touch his cheek.

As soon as her fingers made contact with his skin, he was snapped out of his daze. Feeling uncomfortable about how her touch sent jolts of electricity through his skin, he gently brought her hand down from his cheek. Although he never released her wrist from his soft grip as he met her gaze.

"You look…" Unfathomable onyx struck through beautiful emerald. "…pretty."

He'd never witnessed a smile more beautiful then the one she'd given him at that moment.

-

-

…

**Love:**

_A wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes the eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker._

…

-

-

"Sakura-chan, why do girls always take so much time when they get ready?"

A light-hearted laugh left those lips that Sasuke suddenly wished to touch. "That's how we are, Naruto. We like to look pretty for the ones we care about."

Naruto raised a brow. "You mean like a boyfriend?"

"No… and yes." She answered softly, her eyes flicking to Sasuke for a quick second.

(He noticed the way her smile grew much bigger after the simple eye contact they'd made.)

"It depends. Whether she's going on a date, or if she's just hanging out with her friends."

"But Sakura-chan! This isn't a date so you don't have to impress anyone here!"

Sakura smiled. "If you say so."

Sasuke caught the meaning behind her words and he met her gaze, his eyes almost blank but holding that soft fondness she always loved to see.

"If you say so" She repeated, more softly and quietly, directing her eyes to the path in front of her.

Looking at her while she was acting this way made a sudden urge grow within him. The urge to just sweep her in his arms and kiss her softly. Meaningfully.

But of course, he didn't.

"Come on, guys! We're going to be late!" The blonde shouted, running forward hastily and waving in the air in a gesture that invited them to run too.

A sigh escaped the young male's lips. "Whatever, dobe."

But the blonde was far too out of range to hear his best friend's comment.

The two of them were now alone.

-

_& every moment I spent with you…_

…

…

_**Eyecatch: **__He's holding her tightly against himself, flushing her body against his own, holding her so tightly he could feel his heart beating with hers. She is surprised, but she returns his embrace, her eyes shutting softly as he pulls her even closer. "You look beautiful, Sakura."_

…

…

…_is a little more than amazing._

-

"Sakura! Sasuke! There you guys are! Naruto was worried sick! He thought you guys got kidnapped or something!" A young blonde exclaimed, running over to the pair. "What took you so long, babe? You worried me too!"

Sakura laughed kind-heartedly. "There was nothing to worry about, Ino. I just took a long time getting ready."

"But Naruto was there when you were done!" Ino cried in reply, her eyes flicking to the Uchiha accusingly. "Did he do something to you?" She growled, now fierily glaring at him.

"Ino, calm down. Sasuke didn't do anything. Naruto just ran straight here, and I guess he thought we followed closely or something. Sasuke and I just walked." Sakura sighed, shaking her head as the blonde continued to eye Sasuke suspiciously.

"You sure he didn't do anything? I mean, you never know. You look totally gorgeous in that dress! He could've had problem controlling his damn libidos…" Sasuke completely hated the way she eyed him carefully, "…if he even _has_ any." She finished, laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but to smile, trying to hold back her own amused laughter. Of course, Sasuke took notice and he glared at them both—more specifically at her.

"I'm sure he does. He's a guy, Ino."

Ino snorted. "And he's been labelled as 'the asexual socially retarded man' too, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help it this time, and she bust up laughing, making a few heads turn her way and stare.

(Stare both because they were wondering, and because—)

"_Woah_! Sakura, you're one _hawt_ mama tonight!"

(…Yeah, that too.)

"YAMANAKA! GET YOUR ASS HERE!"

Ino rolled her eyes, patting the still laughing Sakura's shoulder, smiling lightly at her hysterical laughs (which made Ino quite proud of herself, mind you.). "Hey look Sak, I gotta go. Lady with huge breasts doesn't want me to 'fool around' since I'm in charge of the dance. But you look totally gorgeous, sweetie!"

And then the blonde disappeared within the crowd.

Nobody spoke, even as Sakura's laughter ceased (and she realised to her horror that she had been clinging to Sasuke's sleeve as she laughed hysterically _at_ _him_).

"The asexual socially retarded man." Sasuke repeated after a while, his voice flat and icy.

Sakura was back in laughing hysterically, once again.

…

(thump. thump. thump.)

_Her fingers are tangled in his silky locks._

(thump. thump. thump)

_Their bodied are flushed against one another._

(thmp. thmp. thmp.)

_Lips are locked in a passion-filled kiss._

…

**They're in love**.

…

_He's breathing against her lips._

(thump! thump! thump!)

…

…

"_Don't leave me."_

…

…

He's warm.

She loves the feeling of his body flushed against her own.

She loves the way his heat radiates on her body, warming her up to her very soul.

He pulls her closer, giving her hand a light squeeze as he kisses her neck lightly. His other hand is on her lower back, just above her sweet rump. He presses lightly at the curve, smirking lightly as she arches into him. "Don't do that Sasuke, I'm sensitive there." She breathes into his ear, burying her head in his neck.

"Apparently." He murmurs back, kissing her temple lightly.

She closes her eyes, cherishing this moment, wondering if people were watching them.

Sasuke, the asexual socially retarded man. _(or also known as Sasuke, the drop dead gorgeous sex symbol of Konoha)_

And Sakura, the cherry blossom.

She's wondering if any of them knows.

-

-

They've been together for a while now.

-

…

"…_I think I'm in love with you."_

_His lips stretch themselves in a smile, something that was rare to see when it came from Sasuke Uchiha._

_(Only Sakura could make him smile.)_

_He draws her to him, pressing his lips to hers tenderly._

…

_("I know I love you.")_

…

…

Lovely, lovely.

The pairing is total cuteness.

Pink and blue.

Pink—

_Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink._

—and blue.

_Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely…_

_._

_._

_._

Beautiful.

-

-

**End.**

* * *

-

**Yeah…**

**So, suggestion are accepted :P**

**Give me your reasons! :P**

**Don't be surprised if some chapters are sometimes short and don't be surprised if I don't update this weekly. Other stories are my priorities. Lol!**

**Reviews make me write! :)**

**NEXT: Chapter 2: The Humour.**

**Get ready for a laugh!**

CommitedToKiba


	2. The Humour

_Chapter 2! _

_My sense of humour is HORRIBLE in humour stories, and so I apologize if this chapter doesn't even make you laugh. :P_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

Bickering, fighting, cursing, yelling, punching, snarling…

Ah, the lovely—violent—scenes you see between those two are just _so_ priceless. SasuSaku has the best humour stories I've eve read, thanks to the great authors out there, and no other couple has ever beaten them—Although NejiTen has come close to it. They have everything for a great humour story, the ways to fight and the words to say… the personalities to clash! I just think it's so priceless how these two interact!

I've had my favourite funny moments between those two. The way Sasuke shuts her up, the way Sakura yells at him, the way they make up, the way the two fight over the most ridiculous things… And especially the way Sakura overreacts to it all.

Oh and we can't forget the insults Sakura uses to… well _insult_ him.

_(Chickenbutthairedman, sociallyretardedman, sociallyconstipatedman, hotarrogantjerk, crazymorninghair, tomatoaddicticecube, platonicroboticretardedman, tomatoboy… _and_ etc…)_

_Or_ the way these two are in public _(coughheatedmakeoutsessioncough)._

_Or_ the way Sasuke pretends to highly ignore Sakura in public when we _all_ know that she occupies every inch of his mind.

_Or_ the way Sasuke gets jealous so easily_. (Sakura too!)_

_Or_ the fact they just can't seem to take their silly paws off each other…

_Or_ the way Sakura tortures Sasuke as she seduces him…

You may find all of these moments here.

_May. (likely not…)_

_(Have a good laugh!)_

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 2: The Humour**

-

-

_As the interaction between the two is just so priceless sometimes._

* * *

And I know present you—

_Grunt._

**(Click.)**

the man whose ego could form a new world—

_Smirk._

**(FLASH!)**

and whose dictionary expands to a maximum of three words—

_Glare._

-

Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

**(SQUEALS!)**

**-**

**1.** An arrogant prick who can't seem to take out the stick up his ass.

**2.** The most desirable man in Konohagure, despite the fact he has been labelled as socially retarded.

**3.** The type of guy who possesses no sense of romantism _whatsoever_.

**4.** A man in denial when it comes to love.

**5.** Haruno Sakura's _lover_ of six months.

…

**-&-**

…

("HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!")

And of course we can't forget—

("Heh!")

**(Doing!)**

the woman whose stubbornness could surpass a mule's—

_Gasp._

**(Click.)**

and whose giddiness has no end—

_Smile._ ("Peace!") _Peace sign._

**(FLASH!)**

-

Haruno Sakura.

-

**(WHISTLES!)**

-

**1.** A young and talented medic nin who could knock you out with a simple punch.

**2.** A beautiful, high-tempered, conniving female who is not afraid to talk back.

**3.** A hopeless romantic in the worst of ways.

**4.** The type of female who overreacts too much.

**5.** Uchiha Sasuke's _lover_ of six months.

* * *

_Cupid…_

_("Sakura what are you doing?"_

_Watch who you shoot your arrow at!_

_("I'm thinking.")_

…_It can kill!_

_("…Hn.")_

…**Or create the most wonderful pair.**

_("Sasuke-kun, if sex is such a natural phenomenon, why are there so many books on how to do it?")_

* * *

"_Sakura_." He hisses.

She blinks innocently. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

The seventeen year old man clenches his teeth. "_Stop_."

She smiles that _too_ innocent smile of hers. "But I'm not doing anything Sasuke-kun."

He glares warningly. "Stop playing innocent." He hissed out through his still tightly clenched teeth.

Smile.

Groan. "Stop that!" He growls to the rosette pelted girl.

"But what am I doing Sasuke-kun? Enlighten me!"

He glares at her more deathly, gritting his teeth as she does it once more. "Stop touching my—"

She giggles and interrupts him, smiling once more. "Oh don't be silly Sasuke-kun!"

Rub.

"Sakura…"

Rub. Rub. Rub.

"_Sakura_…"

She leans over, climbing onto his lap, and she smiles as he muffled a moan, caused by her hands still rubbing the most sensitive part of him behind his clothes with her small hand.

"_Sakura_," Oh? Who knew her name could slip out of his mouth so blissfully? "Don't." He rasps out, biting the inside of his mouth to refrain another groan.

She smiles once more, leaning her body flushed against his, and she licks the sensitive place behind his ear. "Why, are you aroused, cupcake?" She giggles, rubbing harder.

But the usually platonic Sasuke bit his tongue, making him unable to answer to her question, and he grabbed her firmly by the waist. "Stop. right. now." He breathes between ragged pants, eyes shutting tightly as she rubs him more sensually.

"But Sasuke-kun…" She whines, removing her hand from his clothes private part only to press her own crotch against his aroused one. She licks her lips temptingly, mewling as he makes a move to remove her, which only intensified the delightful friction.

His eyes nearly roll at the back of his head, but he resists. "Get. _Off_."

"Not until you give me some!"

He groans, exasperation clear. "Sakura… damnit…are you crazy?! We can't!"

She blinks. "Why not?"

"We're in a freaking park!"

"Well no shit Sherlock." She rolls her eyes.

His eyes widen. "Are you crazy woman!? Kids are around!"

"Thanks for pointing out another known fact, Captain Obvious." She snorts, looking uninterestingly at her nails. "So are you giving this to me or what?" She casually asks, looking back the man as she puts her hand back on his chest.

He rolls her over, looming over her small form, and she smiles. "You're insane. I'm not doing this in a park while kids could be watching." He hisses, getting off of her and standing up on his feet.

She jumps up. "But we've done it before!"

He gives a short snort. "No we haven't, you idiot."

"Yes we have! I swear! Come on Sasuke-kun, you know you want to!"

And for a moment, Sasuke actually considers it.

"Fine, if you won't do it I will!"

His eyes widen in alert and horror. "Sakura, don't—" But he's interrupted by soft lips pressing against his lightly, the contact gone a second after. He blinks, surprised, and stares as she smiles at him. "A kiss is what you wanted?" He asks, his voice blunt but slightly taken aback.

Blink. "…Yeah…" She gives him a weird look, her eyes narrowing cunningly. "What did you think I wanted?" She asks, a sly smile grazing those pink lips he loved to claim so much.

And for the first time publicly, Sasuke blushes. "…something…" he mumbles, pulling away from her quickly to hide his embarrassment.

She laughs, loud and clear, and joins the raven haired man with an amused smile. "Pervert!"

"Well it's a bit difficult to think you wanted a freaking kiss after what you've been doing only freaking seconds before that." he hisses.

She giggles. "But you enjoyed it!"

"…Hn."

…

…

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I think I may actually want some of that which you thought I wanted earlier."

Silence.

"Where's the closest deserted place we can get?"

"Turn left. _Now_."

…

…

"Mmmm…"

He _hates_ them.

Smile.

"These popsicles are _so good_."

Moan.

…

Correction, he _loathes_ them.

…

"Sasuke-kun, could I taste yours after?"

_(Choke. coughcoughcoughcough.)_

**(SPLATTER**_.)_

…

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU DROPPED YOUR POPSICLE ON THE FREAKING FLOOR! NOW I CAN'T TASTE IT!"

…

...

"Owwww! Sakura-chan, that hurt!" The blonde haired knuckleheaded ninja whined, rubbing a red spot on his cheek, which was the area Sakura had gladly punched him. He looked up with pouty lips and pleading ocean blue eyes, frowning as the rosette simply huffed. "Don't act like such an idiot next time and maybe I'll consider _not_ punching you." Sakura snorted, turning on her red heels before angrily sitting back on her bar stool.

"Knowing him, it won't ever happen." A dark haired man muttered, sitting at the stool besides the pinkette. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed giddily, engulfing the man beside her in a large bear hug before nuzzling his shoulder softly. "You're late! Where've you been? Not with some other chick I hope…" Sakura murmured the last part, which went unheard by Naruto although it wasn't her intention.

Sasuke smirked lightly, shoving her hand away from her shoulder gently, and he took a sip of the alcoholic drink that had just arrived, watching from the corner of his eyes how her face fell into an angry one. "SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled, surprising the loud blonde beside her who spat out his drink in shock, choking on some of the alcohol he had swallowed. "What the hell!? What was that all about Sakura-chan!?" Naruto rasped out through chokes, rubbing his throat as the coughs died down.

Sasuke, quite used to her sudden outbursts, kept his platonic face on and ignored the girl deliberately, sipping his drink again as he looked about himself and to the people in the almost stuffed club. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, jerk!" She snapped, grabbing his chin tightly and turning his face to hers in a sharp movement. Sasuke, hearing and feeling his bones snapping uncomfortably at the blunt movement, let out a low groan and rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling incoherent curses under his breath. "The hell was that for?!" He sneered, throwing her his famous death glare, which didn't even faze the rosette headed girl.

"For acting like an ass!" She retorted back, huffing and glaring at him hotly, which he was used to by now. Sasuke sighed, mumbling a bit under his breath before sipping his drink again. "What was that?" Sakura demanded, hovering dangerously close to the onyx eyed man. "I didn't quite catch that." She went on, giving him a warning growl. Sasuke snorted, gulping down the rest of his drink. "I _said_…" He gave her a deadpanning stare. "I don't know how I can _stand_ you crazy woman."

Twitch.

Sasuke's eyes widen in alarm, and he tumbled back a bit, noticing how she clenched her fist hard—almost to the blood.

Twitch, twitch, twitch.

And…

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!? HOW DARE YOU?!" She howled in anger, reaching out quickly to grasp him, but he was already out of sight, and all she saw was his arm disappearing at the door of the club before she went after him again. "COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING SCAREDY CAT! RIGHT THIS SECOND! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOU SOCIALLY RETARDED HOT LOOKING MAN! I'LL TEAR YOUR SKIN APART AND FEED YOU TO YOUR FREAKING CRAZY DOGS! BY THE WAY WHO HAS DOGS GUARDING THEIR FREAKING MANSION BUT NEVER LETS THEM OUT FOR FIVE FREAKING MINUTES?!"

A loud yelp was heard, followed by a snarl, making every head in the club turn towards the direction the voices were coming from. "Shut _up_, Sakura."

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!

"Sakura."

"WHAT?!"

"…You're _annoying_."

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

Silence.

The clubbers leaned in a little closer, thinking that maybe they were out of hearing range, and raised an eyebrow as silence greeted them again. Thinking they were gone, the ninjas and civilians were about to start doing whatever they had been doing before, only to be abruptly stopped by the sound of heavy breathing and soft moans.

They smirked.

"SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" A loud voice rang, catching the attention of the others once again. "W-WHAT THE HELL!?! WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME FOR THIS KIND OF THING WILL YOU!?" A startled gasp was heard. "TEME!!! KEEP HER FREAKING SHIRT ON! PEOPLE ARE WALKING BY! TEME! TEMEEEE ARE YOU _LISTENING_ TO ME!?"

But all of them knew Sasuke never replied to the blonde's shouts.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM!"

OH, they _will_ get a room.

...-&-…

"Freaking sex addicts."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"

He grunts in return, huffing lightly as he cracks his knuckles and spins around on the heels of his shoes, coming face to face with his pink haired blossom. "He was staring at you." He says matter-of-factly.

"And that gives you the right to give him a bloody beating!?" She spat back to him.

"I didn't like the _way_ he was staring at you." Sasuke defended, his tone cold and harsh, as if wanting her to just leave it at that and understand.

"And that still gives you the right to beat him up?" She questions back, her own tone harsh.

"Hn." He grunts, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the scene where his bloody beating for the guy had happened, but she resisted. "Wait a minute! Can't I heal this guy!? He might freaking bleed to death!"

He turned and gave her a deadpanning stare. "I didn't beat him that bad."

She turned to the man slumped against the wall, his nose completely drenched with blood which was leaking on the floor, and his mouth kind of crooked and a little malformed. She could also see the bruises starting to form all over his limbs, and she was sure there was many she had not seen.

"_Sure_." She says, her voice sharp and clearly disapproving.

And the pinkette walks over the man, healing the most of his wounds, and then walks back to her jealous boyfriend, stopping in front of him and grabbing his chin roughly with one of her hands. "And Sasuke-kun, he wasn't staring at me. He's fucking _blind_." She hissed, although an amused smile was dancing on her lips. "You get so jealous over the most ridiculous things." She mutters, grabbing the back of his head and bringing him down in a bruising kiss.

And as they separated from their fiery lip-lock, Sasuke smirked. "If this is what jealous gets me, then I should get jealous more often." He whispered huskily, engaging another rough kiss with his girlfriend.

…

…

"I'm not a jealous person!"

"Tch."

"I'm just a guy who would love to punch every other guy in the face who gave you a second look."

"And that's not jealousy?"

"No."

Snort. "Then what the hell is it?"

"…Love."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun, this has _got_ to be the corniest line I've ever heard in my entire _life_."

"…Hn."

"Besides that other line from out first month's anniversary. God that was so freaking corny."

"…"

"It was like, the king of the corny village."

"…"

"And like, the line that would win the prize of 'the corniest line you'll ever hear in your life' Ha!"

"Sakura."

"I swear! You should check up to see if they actually have contests like that! You'd win for sure!"

"….Sakura."

"It would be sooooooo totally great and soooo hilarious! Imagine that! The big headline in the newspapers! 'Sasuke Uchiha, first prize winner of the corniest line you'll ever hear in your life'! Ha! I can totally see that!"

"_Sakura_."

"And then—What?"

"_Shut. Up."_

"But Sasuke-kun—!"

…

**(Click.)**

…

"Mmm…"

...

**(FLASH!)**

…

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"…Hn?"

"I like corny, just so you know."

…

…

"Well no shit you could've told me that earlier instead of making me feel like a complete dumbass."

"But I like seeing that happen."

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Shup up."

_(And he kisses her again.)_

….

…

And I now present to you—

**("…?")**

the pairing whose love cannot compare—

**("HEY SASUKE-KUN THAT'S US!)**

and whose humour shall never be beaten—

_Laugh._ **("What humour, Sasuke-kun?")**

and who shall remain in the heart of us all—

**("Who is us?" "Shut up Sakura.")**

-

SasuSaku.

-

**("Can I taste that popsicle now? You know… **_**that**_** one?")**

-

-

They are but only the very best.

I can't get enough of them. Of the fluff, of the angst, of the tragedy…

…and of the humour of course.

There will always be humour with them, no matter what.

-

-

**End.**

* * *

_Sorry for the time it took to come out! I'm quite horrible at writing humour.. xD So it took me a little while to write this chapter! At least it's over with!_

_Next chappie…_

_Your choice between_

_1) The Naughty (smexy)_

_2) The Angst_

_Review your choice and opinion! :)_

_I hope you enjoyed and I hope I made you laugh.._

**CommitedToKiba**


	3. The Naughty

_First thing's first, I'll tell you the result of my little 'poll' I guess you could call it... You people wanted the Naughty. Angst almost won haha. Angst is next though._

_If you don't like lemons, I'm sorry but you'll have to skip this update. Completely._

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

So, when I first thought about this chapter, I wondered... what kind of naughty do we like about SasuSaku? But the answer came just automatically to me: everything! I don't know about you guys, but I am not ashamed to say I have my perverted side. I'm actually quite proud of it because this side of me is the side that writes the lemons, which a lot of you enjoy.

Some of us like the sweet kind of naughty... like their first time before Sasuke has to go on a mission... or the gentle makeup after a fight... or the lemons where you can feel the passion and the love they have... or just simply their first time...

And some of us likes the plainly naughty... like the times they get smashed and are so horny they spend their entire night having hot, steamy smex... or the times one of them can't wait until they get home that they just need to get it on right here and there... or the risky situations, where they have sex/make love in places where they could easily be caught i.e. in the office, on the roof, in the kitchen, etc...

And some of us like the both of them.

That was my problem... which one to do?

The answer came easily again: All of them. The two themes of the above.

* * *

-

-

**Chapter Three: The Naughty**

-

-

_Because they have every emotion needed to create a perfect scene of smut, it being either sweet or dirty._

* * *

**Scenario 1:**

_Their first time before Sasuke's dangerous mission._

* * *

…

…

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have assigned you to a mission."

Slight frown. "What rank?"

Silence.

…

…

Deep frown. "What rank is this mission?"

"It's an S class mission, Sasuke."

Silence.

…

…

"Do I... have any chances of returning?"

"We sure hope so, from a man of your status."

"Take someone else for the job. I won't go."

"You are the most suited for this mission, Sasuke."

Snarl. "I don't care! I won't leave─"

"I understand you don't want to leave Sakura if your chances of returning aren't sure, but you have no choice Sasuke."

Clenched fists.

…

…

"...Fine."

…

…

A nineteen year old man was standing at the door of his house, his hand on the metallic doorknob, onyx orbs gazing silently at the reflection of himself on the silver bulge. He was hesitant to walk in, knowing fully he'd have to confront his pink haired lover of almost a year, and also very much aware of the fact she was going to try to hold him back when she knew.

She never liked it when he was sent on A ranked missions, and so this time, the mission being S ranked, he was sure she would be completely against the idea. He knew his girlfriend all too well, but even there, he couldn't be sure of what her reaction would be like.

Yes, she would be against the idea, but what else? Would she stomp off the to Hokage's office and shout until she convinced her to let him stay? Would she hold him back in the morning? Would she cry out her heart until he felt so guilty to leave that he would disobey the Hokage and stay?

He didn't know.

He felt a light move coming from the silver doorknob, which made him snap out of his thoughts and back to reality, his head tilting back lightly as the door opened, revealing the woman he had been hesitant about confronting. The man swallowed thickly, noticing how she met his eyes and how they turned glassier before she looked away from him. The rosette pelted girl then fisted her hands tightly, digging her front teeth in her bottom light slightly as she met his eyes again. "I... heard from Tsunade-sama..." she breathed, shutting her eyes and looking down at the ground quickly as a slight quivering breath escaping her lips.

Taking a careful step forward, surprised as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she started to cry in his chest, breathy pleads escaping her lips as she tightened her desperate embrace. Her lover closed his eyes, a quiet sigh falling freely from his lips as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around the petite girl's waist, kissing the top of her head softly. "It's cold out here. Let's go inside, Sakura." He whispered quietly, rubbing the girl's back lightly as she bit back a sob and nodded dimly against his chest.

Seeing she didn't want to let go of him, Sasuke picked up the young medic bridal style and held her closely, making his way into their home, his eyes narrowing lightly in guilt as she clung to him for life. Even as they arrived in their room, and even as they lied in their bed, Sakura never let go of him. She clung to him desperately, unstoppable tears running down her flushed cheeks, soft cries and sobs escaping her thin lips. Sasuke quietly tried to comfort the girl, stroking her back, her neck, and her pink tresses, knowing fully that no words could comfort her at the moment. He would have to let her cry until she was tired of crying, and then words could come in action.

It took a long while before her crying finally became softer, sobs and cries fading completely, but the hot tears never stopped trailing down her cheeks. When she was quiet completely, it was then that Sasuke pulled away a bit, cupping her tear stained face in his hands gently, stroking away her hot tears with his thumb. He looked at her apologetically, leaning his forehead against hers as she bit her lip and cupped his cheek with one of her hands.

"Bring me with you..." She breathed to him, kissing his chest affectionately. "I know you'll go no matter what I tell you... so bring me with you..." She whispered, her voice cracking lightly at the end. "I don't want to lose you Sasuke-kun... please..."

But she knew his answer from the very beginning that thought ever crossed her mind. She knew what his reaction would be like.

A light growl escaped her lips, and he shook his head. "I'm not bringing you with me, Sakura. It's too risky." He hissed, kissing the side of her neck lightly. "You know I can't risk losing you." He whispered, nuzzling his neck, his voice exceptionally softer.

She breathed in quietly, kissing his throat lovingly. "Then you can't leave without a memory of us..." She whispered, her voice so quiet he barely heard her.

Sasuke looked down, raising an eyebrow. "I have many memories of us, Sakura..." He murmured, his voice holding a certain perplexity that made her smile. She laughed lightly, putting a hand on his chest softly. "Sasuke... you're so stupid sometimes..." she whispered, looking up at him with amused emerald orbs. He shot her a half hearted glare, and she could still see the glimmer of confusion in his glaring orbs.

She took in a long breath, taking in hand one of his large one, guiding it to her pink pajama shorts, biting her lip as he flinched lightly. "Sakura, are you..." He whispered trailing out, gazing at her with his coal orbs full of questions. Sakura took down on of her straps from her pink tank top, noticing his eyes trail down her uncovered flesh of her shoulder, something like passionate lust starting to glimmer in his orbs. Sakura was sure her own were starting to slowly glimmer as his were, and she was surprised to realise that she oddly didn't feel nervous at all. She felt completely comfortable with Sasuke, and even more at the idea of 'doing it' with him.

She finally understood why people told her she knew when she was going to be ready.

"Are you...sure?" He finally asked, his voice breathy and soft, coal narrowing in concern. Sakura smiled softly, and she leaned in, pressing her lips to his softly. "I'm sure, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered on his lips, her eyes softening as she felt him stroke the bare flash above her shorts. He leaned in, this time, connecting their lips softly, at first, but soon deepening the kiss as he ran a hand under her tank top, stroking her bare flesh lightly.

She didn't really know when, or how, but they ended up naked a while later. Everything went sort of fast, but she could still remember everything clearly. The way he touched her, kissed her, and the way he took his time to remove each article of clothing she had. She could feel the passion burning through him, and the reluctance of his actions, like he was still unsure if she wanted this.

He stared down at her, a hand on each side of her, looming over her small, naked body, his eyes holding the question he was dying to ask._ "There's still time to stop this. Are you sure you're ready?"_

She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, her eyes softening as she leaned in to kiss him lightly, pure certainty in her actions as she ran a hand up his bare, muscled chest. "I want this, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered against his lips, stroking his cheek softly as he met her eyes. "I don't want to make you do something just because─" Sakura's laugh interrupted him, and he frowned. "Oh Sasuke-kun... am I the one scared, or are you?" She amusingly questioned, giggling lightly as his stare darkened. "Forgive me for being a gentleman." He muttered irritably, a slight smile tugging at his lips as she laughed in return, kissing him softly again. "I'm ready, Sasuke-kun. I know I am." she whispered, her smile growing softer.

The raven haired man's eyes softened, and he bent down to capture her lips again, a shudder running up his spine as she let her hands drag from his back to his arms, descending all the way down to his own hands. He intertwined their fingers softly as he started entering her, clenching his teeth tightly at the sensation of her passage surrounding his erection tightly, but he couldn't quite manage to shut his eyes as he was too busy looking down at the beautiful woman underneath him. Her face expression was twisting from uncomfortable to slightly painful, and her head kept on turning from side to side, slowly. But she was so _beautiful_.

Feeling he reached the barrier of her innocence, he stopped, his eyes shutting tightly momentarily as she shifted under him, her passage tightening around his length as she tensed. He leaned down and kissed her soothingly, giving both hands a light squeeze, and he waited. Waited until she finally nodded in the crook of his neck, before he kissed her softly over and over again, breaking her virginity with one quick push. She gasped lightly, squeezing his hands in sought comfort, her breathing pattern a little off as he stopped once again, nuzzling her neck lightly. "Just relax, Sakura..." he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck more affectionately.

A slight noise of discomfort escaped her lips as she shifted under him, but he could feel her relaxing more and more as he kept on kissing her neck, lips, shoulders... as he kept kissing her bare flesh softly. It wasn't until she nodded in the crook of his neck that he started removing himself halfway, a sharp breath leaving his lips as she tightened blissfully around him. He started a very slow and gentle pace, letting her grow a little more accustomed to him, and letting her relax in the gentle movements.

And when she started moving with him, breathing his name and pleading to fasten his pace, he obeyed her needs, quickening his pace but managing to hold the gentle force in each thrust. He watched as she let out breathy moans, her eyes shut tightly, strangled cries escaping her lips as he increased his pace. He shut his eyes as she tightened around him another time, squeezing him so tightly that her name slipped out of his mouth as a breathy groan.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, pushing a little deeper into her, almost wanting to smile as she cried softly against his lips, giving a strong squeeze to both his hands, which he returned just as fervently, kissing her all the more softly.

Their movements increased with time, and so did the pace, along with the passion of their intimacy. A sweet smell lingered in the air of the room, in which sound of each other's names echoed between the walls, and the ragged breathing was getting worse and worse as they came closer to their increasing desire.

He moved quickly above her, pressing his lips against hers more passionately as he increased his movements and his pace, her soft gasp of pleasure making his heart skip a few beats. And with every thrust that followed, he could feel pleasure running through his every nurse, the jolts of ecstasy growing stronger and stronger by the second. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling her muscles tighten around him again, and he groaned breathlessly against her lips, his mouth leaving her own only to attack her neck.

"S...Sasuke..kun...!" She cried, soft gasps and quiet screams soon following as they both came closer to their peak. "...Ahh...!... S..Sasuke...!"

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, nipping her soft flesh tenderly as he groaned her name time and time again. And as both felt their climax coming, they fastened the movements and the pace, the cries, moans and groans becoming more constant and louder as they felt themselves on the peak of their release.

And with a last jerk of his hips, Sakura came, squeezing so tightly around him that she brought him along. Both cried each other's name, squeezing their hands tightly together as the jolts of pleasure still ran through them.

His limbs shook as he struggled not to collapse on the pinkette while he breathed heavily against her neck, but after a while, he managed fall beside her, a shudder running up his spine as she turned and pillowed her head on his muscled arm, her hand pressed against his chest.

They were quiet for a while, even as both regained their breaths. But it seemed they understood each other perfectly as it was, and it was as if they both knew words weren't needed at the moment. Feeling each other's heartbeat and understanding each other's feeling without words was enough for now.

She traced slow circles on his chest, and he watched her through soft, coal eyes, taking in the sight of her form after their first time together. After their very first lovemaking. She was so beautiful. Her naked body covered in a thin layer of sweat, her pink tresses messily spread over the pillow, her expression more content and peaceful then tired. And her eyes holding so much fondness and happiness that almost just made him want to smile.

"She looked up to him, a soft smile grazing her lips as their gazes locked. "Keep this night as a memory. And know that..." she kissed him softly, grabbing his hand with hers, lacing their fingers lovingly. "...that there will be more of those nights when you come back." She finished, her eyes softening with love and care.

He smiled for her in return, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

**Scenario 2:**

_He can't wait. He needs to have her. Now._

_...even if it was in her office._

* * *

"Mhmm..." A pink haired medic moaned softly, running a hand through her lover's soft ebony locks, smiling against his lips as he groaned lightly in return. He kept on kissing her passionately over and over again, slashing his lips over hers hungrily, his hands running up and down her sides sensually. "Sasuke-kun..." The pinkette breathed, a light gasp escaping her lips as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch of her hot cavern. "You..." she was interrupted by another sensual kiss. "you know we can't right now..." She finally managed to say, another light moan escaping her lips as he grunted and kissed her more fervently.

His hand ran up her white skirt that she wore along with her white blouse, the outfit for a nurse. He pushed her up against her desk, slipping himself between her legs, smirking as she moaned at the friction of their covered crotches. "Sa...Sasuke..." She gasped, throwing her head back as he hungrily kissed her neck. "I can't wait for tonight Sakura..." He growled on he neck, nipping at her soft flesh. "Dammit I need you _now_." He murmured, running a hand up her thighs sensually.

"I have work you dumbass..." she hissed, arching her back as he grazed the skin above her crotch, which sent warm jolts through her body. She could feel the familiar wetness forming in between her legs, the way it always did when she was really turned on. "Sasuke... don't... don't..." She gasped as he slipped his fingers in between the material, stroking her entrance teasingly. "...don't stop..." she breathed, biting on his earlobe lightly.

He smirked, giving her one fervent and hard kiss before he slipped off her panties down to her knees, a light chuckle escaping his lips as she fumbled with his jeans, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as he teasingly traced her entrance again. "Sasuke... stop... teasin─Ahn!" She cried softly, nuzzling his neck as he started pumping his fingers into her warmth, loving the way she tried hard not to make a sound. He smirked, licking her neck lightly, earning him a soft shudder. She was still fumbling with his jeans as Sasuke continued to tease her, but it took her a while before she finally slipped off his jeans and boxers, a soft cry escaping her lips as he pumped harder.

In a quick movement, she grabbed his length, surprising him, and she started pumping him furiously, an action which took him completely off guard. He groaned loudly, resting his other hand on the small of her back while his other still pleasure her. And when she came, she cried and pumped him harder, making him breathe out her name pleasurably, his hips jerking forward to thrust into her hands. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling her neck affectionately as she pumped him fast and hard, grinning as he panted harshly, grunting and groaning softly while he pumped himself into her hands in the same time.

And when he came, she found herself being pushed down on her desk, his panting figure looming over hers. "Playing naughty, blossom?" He chuckled after a while, pressing his lips chastely to hers for a moment. Sakura smiled innocently. "You started it, Sasuke-_sama_." She purred, wrapping her legs around his waist so his erect member was pressed against her warm core. "I'm waiting Sasuke-_sama_..." She whispered, a sensual moan escaping her lips as he gripped her hips hard.

Next thing she knew, he was ramming into her at an almost inhuman speed, pumping into her so hard that the desk shook beneath her. She could hear the stacks of papers and the pen fall down on the floor and he pounded deeper into her, but she didn't care because she was too busy crying his name at the top of her lungs, moaning loudly and almost shrieking at the pleasure. She pulled him more tightly against herself, an action which earned her a loud groan of her name. She thrust her hips to meet his at each of his thrusts, her cries becoming throatier and louder as she came closer to her peak.

And when she came, she screamed his name, feeling her hips drop like they were boneless. But Sasuke hadn't come, so he still pounded into her, his eyes shut tight as he came closer to his climax. She could feel more pleasure building up, and she could feel herself coming a second time as he pounded more fuiously, driven by his impending climax.

And when he came, he brought her with him and he slumped against her, his head pillowed against her chest softly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling out of her, and he chuckled as she whimpered at the loss of him. "Disapointed, blossom?" he whispered, his lips grazing her neck lightly. Sakura shook her head, kissing the top of his head. "Enough for now, Sasuke-kun. I don't want the whole building to hear us."

Sasuke smirked, lifting his head up from her chest, only to lean in and kiss her softly, chuckling on her lips as she hummed happily. "Blossom, I think they already heard us. You were screaming my name quite loudly." He teased, kissing her softly again.

Sakura huffed, grabbing his length and teasingly stroking it. She grinned, "Darling, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." She whispered, a sexy smirk grazing her lips as he chuckled again.

-

They're sex addicts.

-

…

"_Sakura."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We've had a few complaints about the noise coming from your office...."_

_Laugh. "Ah."_

…

_..._

_Silence._

"_Please refrain from having sex into your office next time, Sakura. The walls aren't very thick."_

"_Tsunade-sama, it's not my fault I have a horny boyfriend who can't wait until I get home before he can have his way with me."_

_Raised eyebrow. "Stop him next time, then."_

_..._

_(Grin. "I would, you see... but it's not my fault he knows how to turn me on.")_

…

_..._

-

-

Sweet or dirty, it's always good either way. I personally prefer the sweet ones, but that's just me. Either way, that is yet another reason we love SasuSaku...

The smut.

And we SasuSaku fans, we all know that if they would ever end up together, they would surely become sex addicts.

I mean, who could refuse a sex god?

-

-

-

**End.**

* * *

_Hope you liked!_

_It's 3 am now so I can't really write more... I'm tired and can't think of anything... so yeah... _

_Next: The angst._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	4. The Angst

_Hi! Um, yeah nothing to say.. XD_

_But this is angst people! If you don't like it, don't read! And for the information, angst is not about death. Tragedy is death. Angst is sad, dramatic, melancholy, in other words. But no death. Tragedy WILL come up though._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_P.s. For the people who have read the manga, don't whine to me about how this did not happen or whatever. And for the people who haven't read the manga well good for you. Haha! This chapter takes place after Itachi and Sasuke's fight._

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Angst! Oh the drama and the sadness! I LOVE angst with SasuSaku! It's so... so...

...so beautiful!

Like, honestly if one SasuSaku fan never once liked any angst with this couple, just give me a call and I'll go slap that person. Like, really. Someone REALLY has to be crazy not to like it. Angst with SasuSaku is just too beautiful to pass up. And if the writer is really, really great, then there are chances you will feel EVERYTHING that the characters felt.

And that makes it all the more beautiful.

I love everything of angst when it comes to SasuSaku.

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 4: The Angst**

-

-

_Because the anger and the sadness just makes their story all the more beautiful._

* * *

…

...

(_Pitterpat. Pitterpat. Pitterpat_.)

Long ago his soul had been stolen.

(_Pitterpat. Pitterpat._)

Long ago, his heart had been enclosed.

(_Pitterpat._)

Long ago, he had been alone.

(_Pitter. Pitterpat. Pitter. Pitterpat._)

Long ago, his clan had been murdered.

(_Pitter._)

….

...but not so long ago, his heart had reopened.

(_Pat. Pat._)

...not so long ago, he found friends.

(_Pitter, patter._)

...not so long ago, a pink haired angel gave him her heart.

(_Splatter._)

...not so long ago, he broke that heart.

(_Splatter!_)

...not so long ago, he left his friends.

(_Splatter! Splatter!_)

...no so long ago, he became alone again.

**(SPLATTER!)**

...

_("SASUKE-KUN!")_

…

…

Maybe that's what he deserved, after all.

To lay there in a bloody, broken mess.

To endure the pain that weaved off his painful injuries.

To watch and do nothing as his life was slowly slipping away.

Yeah, maybe that's what he deserved for betraying his village. For abandoning his friends. For breaking her heart.

Maybe Sasuke actually _did_ deserve to die.

Shifting his head to look at the lifeless body besides his, Sasuke blinked tiredly at the sight of his brother's blood covered figure, his face never once flickering with the slightest sprinkle of guilt, sadness or triumph. Sasuke's features were as monotone as ever, like they had always been. But there was a strange feeling of numbness inside of him, and a strange feeling of missing something.

Perhaps he felt empty from the lack of ambition, now that his number one goal had been completed.

Perhaps he was simply exhausted and the emptiness filling him was possibly one of the negatives aspects of his exhaustion.

...or perhaps he was missing something, somebody.

People he'd loved. People he'd known. People he cared about.

...people...

His silky raven mane shifted on the muddy, soaked ground, as he shifted his head upwards again. Thick droplets of transparent and odorless liquid crashed mercilessly on his dying being, the freezing fluid running down relentlessly on his perfectly proportioned face. He blinked slowly as a few droplets hung on his eyelashes like heavy weights, a light and almost inaudible exhale of breath passing his lips as the rain crashed down harder.

He shut his eyes, wondering if anyone would miss him when he would forever be gone. Wondering what would happen if nobody ever found him laying there. Wondering if people were going to forget about him. Wondering is people were going to move on easily.

He wanted to believe someone would miss him, he really did, but how could anyone forget his unforgivable actions and accept him with open arms? How could anybody just throw all his mistakes away and look at him with no hatred or resent, like he'd never even done anything wrong in the first place? How could anyone like him now?

Sasuke was well aware of the fact he'd turned into something sickeningly familiar to a monster. So emotionless and so uncaring. So cold and so arrogant. So untrustworthy and so sinner. So heartless and stone.

...and how could anybody love a monster?

-

-

_& When clouds above you start to pour,_

_and all of your doubts rain like a storm,_

_and you don't know who are anymore..._

("Sasuke...kun..?")

_...let me help you find what you've been searching for._

–

-

She's sixteen, tired, muddied and shocked when she first sees him in what seems like centuries. Her team and herself had been running for six hours straight, without rest. They had heard a lot of noise and explosions, but could never quite find the right area from where it was coming from. They had spent their last few days tracking down the Uchiha's whom had been spotted only a day before their mission was assigned.

Haruno Sakura had high expectations of what she would see if they ever found them, but she never thought this would be what she would see.

Maybe it would have been more believable to see him standing triumphantly somewhere, hurt but managing to hold up just fine, his face expressionless but arrogant. Maybe it would have been easier to accept the reality if she had just seen him act like he was the king of this world as he towered over his brother's lifeless body.

Just maybe.

But she definitely didn't expect to find him lying on the ground, looking as though he was dead besides the fact his chest was heaving up and down slowly and painfully with each of his slow breaths. She definitely didn't expect to find him lying besides his brother's body either. She definitely didn't expect to find his features so empty of everything. She definitely didn't expect him to be on the very brink of death.

This was not what she had expected to see.

"Sasuke...kun...?" She breathlessly whispered, her hand rising to grip near the area where her heart was.

It took a moment before she saw him turn his head in her direction, numb coal meeting stricken emerald in a flat stare. She caught her breath when she saw him squint his eyes painfully, as if wondering if she was real or if she was but a simple illusion created by his twisted tired mind. His mouth parted open but never formed any words. She watched his eyes starting to flutter close, like they were too heavy for him to keep open, and her stomach lurched in pure horror as he wheezed in a painful breath.

She didn't waste any more time running over to him, kneeling besides his bloody figure hastily before pressing green glowing hands on his chest, cringing as he let out a low howl of pain. She saw him struggle to open his eyes, no doubt wondering who could possibly be helping him, but the poor man never managed to open them at the slightest. Sakura choked back a sob, the action making the dying man stiffen like a statue, like he was surprised to hear that someone was trying not to cry for him. "Sasuke..." She whispered softly, her eyes narrowing sadly as she took in the sight of his deadly wounds that had no doubt been given by his older brother.

The fight looked as if it had been terribly awful.

"Sa...kura?" She heard him croak quietly, the slightest tinge of surprise present in his tone. She whipped her head to look at his face again, her eyes widening as she saw him stare at her with half lidded coal orbs. She beamed him a soft smile before returning to her work, a frown forming as she concentrated on carefully healing his many injuries. She felt his eyes on her the entire time, maybe not burning through her skill with intensity but there was different a kind of odd tension in his stare.

Telling herself it would be best to just work on him instead of turning her head to look at him, she carefully cut open his shirt with her kunai, a slight gasp of utter shock escaping her lips as she took in the sight of a deep and long gash running from his side to his stomach. She swallowed hard before she proceeded to heal the most of it, stopping only when the wound wasn't life threatening anymore, before she moved on to other less life threatening injuries.

Three figures watched her from not so far away, their eyes narrowed in sadness at the sight of her determined face as she healed the broken boy. They were supposed to find him and bring him back to Konoha, the typical mission they always received lately. Sakura had weirdly been the most determine of them all and it was weird because Naruto was usually the most determined. But she had been ahead of everyone else for some reason, like she just knew they were going to find him this time.

Like she had a feeling he'd need her help.

Ocean blue eyes glimmered with compassion for the pink haired girl as she choked another sob, pressing her lips firmly together to keep herself from crying. He couldn't quite imagine how she was feeling at the moment, but he knew that it was probably a lot of emotions all squeezed together. Pain, betrayal, relief, fear, happiness, anger, bitterness, compassion, _love_...

Sakura looked so emotionally conflicted.

It took a while before she finally removed her hands from his body, her eyelids halfway shut as she turned to glance at them. Naruto took it as a sign of approval to approach them, and so he nodded at the others and sprinted quickly towards them, his breath catching in his throat as he saw his best friend's almost lifeless form.

"Is he─"

"No. He's alright. He just passed out, that's all." She paused, sighing quietly. "He's so tired and exhausted. I can't even imagine how hard this battle must have been for him." She went on, her voice filled with such sadness and compassion that it made Naruto smile. He reached over to pat her shoulder before yelping loudly as her body fell forward towards Sasuke's. But an arm shot up at her middle section, keeping her from crushing the raven haired boy's body─that arm belonged to her own former teacher.

"Naruto, you'll have to take Sasuke. I'll take Sakura." There was a slight pause, where Kakashi looked about themselves for a more comforting place. His eyes landed on a opening of grass between the forest and the rocky grounds, where a clear river overflowed lightly from the amount of rain that had been crashing down in these past few hours. He pointed to the area. "We'll camp here for the night."

Naruto nodded a bit dazedly, a frown of pure worry crossing his features as he watched his former sensei pick the bubblegum haired girl carefully, his frown worsening as he saw how limp she was in his arms. "She's fine, Naruto. It's just chakra exhaustion." Kakashi explained, noticing how worried he was for his pink haired friend. He turned towards the other man of the team, giving him a critical eye. "Help Naruto with Sasuke, Sai."

-

-

…

**A First Kiss...**

_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender..._

_...because this kiss already has within it that surrender._

…

-

-

Her mind was throbbing when she woke up, along with every inch of her limbs aching with slight exhaustion of energy and chakra. She didn't really know what happened after she collapsed from her chakra exhaustion, or where she was at the moment, but she certainly could see what was happening right now.

Was that... Sasuke sitting on a rock?

Forcing herself to sit up, she squinted her eyes to see better in the dark, emerald pools narrowing slightly as she confirmed that indeed Sasuke was sitting on that rock over there. Just sitting and staring in nothingness.

She was sure this had to be an illusion of some sort, since Sasuke would never stay in a territory of his enemies if he was weak, which was clearly the case. Of course, they weren't exactly his enemies but they weren't on Sasuke's side. They were his rivals, as of now.

"...Sasuke?" She called out softly, her heart constricting, as if preparing to see him wither away.

But he didn't.

Instead, she saw his body tense and become as stiff as stone, an action that made her realise this wasn't just an illusion.

Sasuke was... really there.

Grimacing as she shuffled to her feet, she hesitated before walking closer to the man, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as she got closer and closer, his beautiful figure becoming bigger and bigger. She stopped a few feet away from him, her hand rising to grip the area where her heart was, before she swallowed hard and took a step forward, freezing as she heard him hiss warningly. "Go away. I don't want your pestering." She heard him coldly snap, his tone frigid and angry.

Her heart was breaking again, courtesy of this man's coldness towards her, but Sakura didn't back down. She, instead, angrily stepped towards him again. "That's the 'thank you' I get for saving your life?" She snapped back provocatively, lips forming a thin line as he scowled in return. "I didn't ask you to save my life, Sakura." He spat throwing her a cold glare over his shoulder. "It was your choice." He finished in a hiss, returning his gaze in front of himself again.

"I wasn't going to let you die!" She yelled back, taking the few steps to close the space between them. Grabbing his shoulder, she let out a shocked gasp as he gripped her wrist painfully and jerked his head to look at her, his eyes spinning red. "Don't touch me!" He snarled, releasing her wrist like it was burning metal. Her eyes flashed with hurt, but she wasn't going to let his cold attitude get to her. "What is it with you?! You killed Itachi! You avenged your clan! Yet you're still acting like a completely pathetic fucking jerk!" She spat to him, fisting her hands like a tigress would claw before pouncing on her prey.

She knew he never liked it when anyone spoke the name of his brother and so she was completely prepared for a violent attack, which oddly never came. He didn't even turn to her, but she did notice that his features hardened inconsiderably. "Don't speak about him." He bit out harshly, shooting her a cold glare that she just as coldly returned. "I don't understand you─" but just as she was about to yell again, he cut her off in his angry, hissing voice. "You never did."

She stared at him, her mouth dropping open in shock and in fury, her eyes flashing with slight surprise before they turned infuriated again. She let out a small growl in return, preparing to retort again before he beat her to it. "You never will understand me. You don't know what I've been through." He spat coldly, jerking his head to intimidate her with his superior Uchiha air.

It had surprised him that it didn't intimidate her at all. "Don't understand you, Sasuke? Don't know what you've been through?" She whispered, her voice a deadly hiss. "I'm not surprised, you never let us in!" She spat venomously, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How could you expect any of us to understand you and what you've been through if you just don't let us get inside you?!" She went on in the same infuriated tone, her hand just itching to go around his collar and pull him close to her face so he could _see_ the fury in her eyes. "How could you expect any of us to know and to understand you if you don't give us a chance?" She finished, her voice soft now. He snorted, looking away from her face insultingly. "I don't expect anyone to understand. I don't care." He replied, his tone flat but quiet. His eyes hardened again as he pondered silently, "Nobody knows the pain I've endured throughout all these years."

That hit a notch. "Do you know the pain that we've been through?!" She spat back, surprising him with the utterly furious and resentful tone in her voice. He turned, and he was surprised a second time to find that her eyes were filling with tears. "Do you know what _I've_ been through?!" She went on, her voice a notch angrier, but also definitely more pained. He went to reply, but she had cut him off in a rude gesture. "I may have not been in the same pain you have, but I certainly know how it feels to be _betrayed_ and _abandoned_!" Her tears were on the brink of spilling over, and he could see how she held them back desperately. "Loneliness is something I know too well ever since you left." She hissed, pressing her lips firmly to hold back the tears, only to realise, to her horror, that a few tears had already escaped.

There was something inside of him that triggered as he saw her tears roll down her cheeks. Something that whirled maddeningly as he saw, for the first time in his life, how much pain she was in. Her eyes expressed so many emotions she could not say or explain, he always noticed that, but what he had just taken notice of was that they also reflected the pain she'd been through in all her life. The pain she had been through ever since he left. She could never say in words how much he had hurt her, but the more he stared into the heart broken orbs, the more he didn't need her to.

He could see it so clearly and it was making him feel something he didn't quite know what it was. Something akin to guilt, but not quite.

"I may have not had my clan murdered by a member of my own family, and I may have not spent my life thinking I was alone. I may have not had everything taken away from me..." She whimpered quietly as she wiped her tears away, her chest constricting painfully. "But the only man I've ever loved has betrayed me and my village and he left me on a bench with a simple 'thank you'." She paused to inhale a sharp breath and hold back her cries, still furiously wiping away her tears that fell with no end. "You broke my heart a million times and then you left." She whispered, cursing inwardly for showing her weak side to him once again.

She looked up at him with tearful and heart broken emerald orbs, biting her lip as he seemed still as indifferent as before. "And the worst of it all is that when I see you standing there, emotionless and cold hearted, I realise my feelings have not changed." She thought she saw him stiffen, but she wasn't sure. "This man, I don't know him. He's not who you used to be." She breathlessly said, her eyes softening as he shot her a cold glare. "...so why is it that I still love you?" She softly breathed, a soft smile grazing her lips while more tears stung her eyes.

But before he could even so much as formulate a reply, she leaned in and kissed him.

-

-

_If I reach for your hand, will you hold it? If I hold out my arms, will you hug me? If I go for your lips, will you kiss me?_

…

…

_**Eyecatch:** He's not quite sure why he's kissing her back or why he finds her warmth so addicting, but he is, and he does. His actions are reluctant, almost unsure of what he is doing, not knowing whether this was right or wrong, whereas hers are warm, soft and entirely confident, like she knew this was the right thing to do._

_There is something about her that he finds addicting, something about her he finds himself craving for. A warmth, a soft touch, an endless pool of comfort? He didn't know. But there was something about Sakura that made him want to stay, and made him want to love. Made him want to give it to her. Give it all._

_It was at that moment Sasuke decided he would never let her go._

…

…

_...if I capture your heart, will you love me?_

…

…

"_Don't leave."_

"_I won't. I won't leave you. I'm here, Sasuke-kun. I'm here."_

_His hold on her is desperately tight, like a broken man seeking comfort._

_(She pulls him closer, smiling softly.)_

"_I'll always be there."_

…

…

* * *

Ah, the beautiful angst. Sakura's confessions are always heart wrenching, I find. These type of angsty stories are always the best, yet I don't know why I always find them so beautiful. I guess it's because it adds so much beauty to their love story.

Don't you just love those type of love stories where their love seems impossible and almost forbidden? Where they seem too different to end up together?

I do. And I think the very reason they should be together is because of their differences.

Sasuke needs someone like Sakura to make him live again.

-

-

**End.**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this update! :)_

_I don't have much to say lol :P_

_Review, please!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	5. The Tragedy

_FINALLY MARCH BREAK IS HERE! NOW I CAN UPDATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES AND WORK ON MY AMV'S! :D_

_Although WARNING: this is Tragedy. If you do not like character death, I suggest you do not read this chapter. Oh and Sasuke will be fairly OOC, but I think this is how he would react…_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

Oh the beautiful tragedy…

When I think about tragedy, I always think about SasuSaku and some sort of sad and heart wrenching ending for the both of them. Either they both die, or one of them does.

I used to really hate those kind of stories, but that's only because I could not stand having one of them die and the other survive. I thought it was just a must that the two would survive and marry and all that jazz… but then I realized that with Sasuke and Sakura… that was just impossible.

They are a tragic couple.

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 5: The Tragedy**

-

-

_Because they will be the death of each other, someday.

* * *

_

She's twenty one, strong willed, beautiful, cunning, the most talented medic nin in the village and an ANBU of two years now.

He's twenty one, still cold, handsome and a reinstated shinobi of Konoha, now ANBU ranked for nearly three years now.

They're on a mission together.

But neither of them talks nor even glances at each other, because a tension is present between the both of them. One that has been there ever since he stepped back into the village.

He had been surprised, to say the least, to see how cold she had been to him when he came back. But he never showed it. He had long forgotten how to let his emotions show.

They bickered, they fought, they yelled—_there were not on good terms_.

It wasn't something Sasuke expected from her, since he still thought she was the soft, easily hurt, little girl that he always had to protect.

But she wasn't.

She had matured and grown into a proud woman, no longer weak or helpless, no longer someone who needed his protection. She was not afraid to talk back to him, or to train with him—but rather she was very defying.

She wasn't the girl he used to know.

Whereas he did not change much, else than his appearance. Maybe he was more quiet and considerate, but he was still the same arrogant, cold man he had always been. Way too mature for his age, way too serious and way too distant.

**("What your problem?")**

He had never thought in a million years that things would come to this.

**("What's my problem?! You're an arrogant, selfish jerk, that's what my problem is!")**

The thought never once crossed his mind that something like this would happen.

**("…and you're annoying.")**

He never once thought that he would—

**("Like I haven't heard that one before. Your words are getting old, Uchiha. They don't affect me anymore. I've long stopped loving you.")**

—miss the old Sakura.

**("…Hn.")**

"Sakura."

She does not even glance at him, but he can clearly see the way her features harden in irritation, something that makes him frown a bit. He fastens his pace to catch up to her, but she still doesn't turn to look at him when he paces at her side. His obsidian orbs scan her face carefully, trying to figure her out, wandering over every single detail of her features to find one single thing that would prove to him that she did not change so much.

That she was still the girl who would do anything for him.

"Sakura."

She still doesn't answer, but she throws him a hard glance, rolling her eyes when she notices the way his stare is serious and almost demanding. She knows he wants to know what is wrong with her, because ever since she left the Hokage tower with him, she has been nothing but bitter. She had been infuriated to learn that she had been given a mission with Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Finally, she snaps, and she abruptly stops on the next branch she lands on, unsurprised that he, too, stops. She grits her teeth, barking violently. "_What_?!"

His blank gaze is unnerving, and she almost feels the urge to punch him square in the face for being so emotionless and for calling to her without any—

"A shinobi should never let their emotions interfere in a mission." He finally says, his tone flat and serious. His obsidian eyes watched her reaction, taking in every single detail, observing how her body flinches and how she grits her teeth hard, her viridian orbs flashing in anger.

"Are you inquiring—"

"Do not let your anger towards me ruin our mission."

Oh, _snap_.

She takes a heavy step towards him, "_You little_—" but she gets cut off by his hand slapping over her mouth, a hand gripping her wrist tightly, which earns him an infuriated stare, at first, before she finally senses the dark chakras. His stiff form relaxes at her understanding stare, and he tugs carefully at her wrist, reluctantly removing his hand from her mouth because he trusts her not to say anything.

**("Sasuke, she's not actually mad at you, you know?")**

He knows she's more talented into sensing the position of other shinobis with her extremely defined chakra control, so he tugs at her wrist again and leans in very, _very _close, feeling her flinch when their thighs touch. He doesn't know why he feels a bit triumphant when she gasps as he leans his head beside hers, his lips only a breath away from her ear, but he does. After a moment, Sasuke finally whispers in a voice very, very low and only inaudible enough so she could hear, "How many are there?"

**("She's upset, and hurt.")**

She's blushing furiously, but she manages to form a few hand seals as she is pressed almost against him. She closes her eyes, and concentrates on finding how many shinobis are present and currently surrounding them. She leans her mouth to his ear, her blush worsening as her lips accidentally brushes his ear, panic almost seizing her as he suddenly becomes as stiff as stone.

**("She still loves you.")**

"I-I…" Her eyes shut tight, and she breathes in a sharp breath. "Five." She finally breathes, swallowing hard when she feels him gently pulling away from her, just far enough so their eyes could meet. "Can you tell where they are?" He asked tonelessly, his voice so quiet that she had just barely heard him. Her hands were shaking when she forms seals again, and the hot breath fanning on her face when she tried finding out where they were did not help.

Opening her eyes, she swallows hard again as she was met by a blank faced but intently observing Sasuke. Her mouth parts, and she feels her heart nearly jump in her ribcage as she sees his eyes flicker down to her pink tainted lips for a split moment. She can hardly breathe when she speaks again, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. "One at three o'clock. One at twelve." Was it her imagination or was Sasuke's gaze intensifying? "O-One at five o'clock. Two at about nine." She breathes in sharply before she proceeds to ask her question. "What's the plan?"

But he did not have any time to respond to her because they had both felt the threatening attack whizzing towards them, making them sprang apart in shock. Both suddenly regretted going in different directions when they saw _six_ shinobis ambushing them, three around each of them.

"They're either jounin or ANBU level, be careful Sasuke!" He heard the rosette call before she dodged an attack thrown by one of them, making her stumble back a bit. All he saw when he tried to see if she was okay was a pink flash disappearing in the bushes, leaving him to handle the others.

_(_You_ be careful. Damnit, I can't lose you.)_

'_Bad move, bad move.'_ The thought raced in his mind as he jumped out of the way of thrown kunais. _'Damnit Sakura, it's always better to stay close to your team mate you __know__ that!'_

…

…

_& Is it all just a spur of my imagination?_

_...__  
_

(Even as she is angry at him, she still looks as radiant as ever. Sasuke always wondered why he felt attracted to her, in a way he couldn't explain.)

...

_Am I dreaming?_

_...  
_

(It wasn't friendship, no, he'd felt that with Naruto and Kakashi. With all those other friends of his that he had never really been so close to.

No. It was something different.

She awoke a certain spark inside him.)

...

_It is an angel, there I see._

_...  
_

(He wanted to see the old Sakura, the one who was in love with him and did everything for him. The one who sacrificed her happiness for him. The one who clung to him. The one who cried for him.

He wanted to heard her say 'I love you' once more.

…but why?)

...

_Beautiful one, have you been sent to save me?_

…

…

She had to leave him. She didn't have a choice. One of her opponents had prepared to launch explosives, and she did not want to bother Sasuke or risk his life. She did not want him to try to save her from the explosions, and she did not want to see him hurt.

So she left, but not before telling him to be careful.

And now she was fighting three opponents in an extensive opening of grass, the task proving to be very difficult seeing as those three ninjas were almost ANBU level. They were evidently jounins for a long time now, and so were very experienced.

So was Sakura, but considering those jounins were almost ANBU level, it was normal she would have a difficulty fighting them. Sakura may be experienced, strong and smart, but there was no way that she could easily take on three shinobis almost ANBU level on her own.

She only hoped she could make it out alive. She could only hope Sasuke was alright.

He had to be alright.

**Watch out!** Her inner cried.

Sakura snapped out of her worried thoughts, gasping when she blocked the deadly attack that was thrust upon her. Her eyes flicked to the side when she heard furious footsteps, and she gasped in surprise at the sight of the black haired shinobi running towards her with his katana aimed towards her chest. His arm was bleeding profusely, courtesy of one of Sakura's attacks, but it seemed not to matter as he held the heavy looking sword.

Sakura's viridian orbs widened in fear and she tried to detangle herself away from the two other shinobi's grips, but her efforts were in vain. And as she felt her attacker about to strike, she tried her best to shift herself at the last possible second, trying her best to deflect his aim from her heart. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt the metal of the blade piercing her delicate skin, slipping with ease through her stomach, the blade shifting as her attacker twisted it to hit one of her vital points.

…

…

**It did.**

* * *

The Uchiha had a difficulty fighting the others, but it was nothing too bad for him. He was strong, and fast, and a quick thinker. He was a talented ANBU with a lot of experience and a lot of strength. He could handle three jounin leveled shinobis. And although the battle lasted quite long, he did not have too much difficulty fighting the three ninjas.

He was more worried for Sakura. For Sakura was far less strong and far less quicker than he was.

Mysterious coal hardened as his last opponent stroke again, and a snarl grazed his lips as he blocked the enemy's attack with his katana. Sasuke sneered in impatience and kicked down the panting man, his sword descending in the heart of the fallen one. After hearing the gargled gasp of his opponent, Sasuke took his sword out of the man's chest, ignoring the wheezed breath that passed his enemy's lips.

But as he was about to give the final blow, Sasuke's attention was caught completely as a painful scream resounded in the air, a cry filled with utter pain and dismay. A scream that one would release only when wounded terribly.

A scream that came from his pink haired team mate.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered under his breath, his voice shaking lightly.

Sasuke ran the fastest he could towards the direction he had heard the scream coming from. Ran the fastest he's ever run in his life. Ran the fastest he could just to get to her, praying to Kami-sama that she was alright.

She had to be alright.

Damnit she _had_ to.

Sakura was—

**("Teme! Why do you and Sakura-chan always fight?"**

"**Beats me."**

"**I liked it better when she was running after you…"**

"**Aa."**

"**You liked it better too?"**

"**Aa.")**

—_the_ girl he liked.

**("…TEME LIKES SAKURA-CHAN!?")**

.

She was the one.

.

* * *

-

_& I can't breathe when you cry…_

_but I'll be there to hold you tight._

-

* * *

The pain was more than she could handle, more than _anybody _could ever handle. It was ripping right through her, growing after each millimeter the blade slid deeper and deeper into her vital point. She could see blood dripping down from the blade, dripping from her critical wound, dripping from her fingers.

_Her_ blood.

_Her _blood pooling around her as she fell to the ground, the blade piercing deeper and deeper until it came out from the other side. She lay on the muddy and soaked ground, panting heavily, wheezing and crying out in pain, salty tears running down her cheeks at the overwhelming pain she was in. She didn't want any more, couldn't _stand_ anymore.

But more pain added to the one she had when she was pushed onto her back, the blade shifting and cutting through more of her before it was finally pulled out at a harsh force, leaving her breathless. She cried as she gripped her wound, her tears streaming down uncontrollably at the pain jolting through her every nerve. Her wound was numb, she could not feel anything there anymore, else than the blood leaking from it.

She thought that maybe they would simply leave her to die, but as she saw them looking down at her, their eyes holding malice and pure cruelty, Sakura suddenly understood that these ninjas were masochists—people that enjoyed seeing others in pain.

She tried to stop her body racking with her broken sobs, but she just couldn't help it because the pain was just too great, and Sakura knew this would be the end of her. She had lost too much blood already, she had no chakra left, and they were far from any villages. Too far for her to survive.

Sakura knew she was going to die.

"Pretty lady, shame you weren't stronger. We thought the Leaf village would have stronger ANBU's." One of the shinobis drawled, grinning sadistically as they raised their sword to hit her with a final blow. And as the sword came down, Sakura shut her eyes, preparing herself for the impact.

But nothing came.

All she heard was a swift movement slicing through the air, and when she opened her eyes, she had only been quick enough to see that two of her enemy's were falling to the ground while the last one was still standing, but looking in shock at the person who had pressed their katana against his, holding them back from giving her the final blow.

Sakura knew who had saved her from the moment her eyes landed on Sasuke's beloved katana.

"Sa…suke…-kun…" She whispered with difficulty, her half lidded orbs sluggishly moving to look from his bloody blade up to his face. She almost gasped when she saw the anger in his face, clearly shown and expressed.

More anger she ever remembered seeing.

And in a quick movement, Sasuke had kicked the enemy to the floor and quickly slashed a hit across his throat, cutting neatly through the flesh. Blood poured from the man's wound, but Sasuke didn't watch any more—he was much too preoccupied about his team mate.

And as Sasuke turned to join the pink haired blossom, he froze.

He had not been prepared to see her in such a state.

-

-

So much blood.

So much blood around her, on her, under her.

_So much of her own freaking blood_ that it made his insides clench.

In less than a moment, Sasuke was beside her, fingers lightly grazing the blood on her hands before he gently pushed them away, his heart skipping a beat as he took in the sight of her wound. He couldn't even bear to stare at it, but his eyes were just locked on that deep messed up gash pouring with warm blood.

Sasuke didn't need to be a medic to know that she had been fatally hit.

She wheezed in another gulp of air, a choked sob escaping her lips when she pressed her hand back on her wound, gasping in sharp breaths to calm herself. Without really knowing why, he put his large hand over hers, grasping it in encouragement, his frantic and fearful coal orbs meeting her emerald pools overwhelmed with pain.

"Sakura, I need to bring you to the hospital." She heard her team mate whisper to her, his body slipping closer to hers as he proceeded to slide his arms under her back as a sign that he was going to pick her up. She cried out in pain as he tried to carefully pick her up, and in a quick movement she grasped his biceps tightly. "Stop it…" She breathed with difficulty, whimpering in pain as he tried once again.

She clung to him, bringing his face close to hers so he would listen to her. "It's too late… too late…" She whispered, her eyes shutting tight when more blood oozed out of her wound. She could feel his grip tightening on the material of the back of her shirt, and for a split second, she saw the flicker of sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't say that." He growled out, his grip tightening once more. Sasuke clasped a hand over her wound as gently as possibly, pressing just about enough to try and stop the bleeding, his eyes flashing with panic as she cried out in pain again, throwing her head back.

The hand at her back moved to grip the back of her neck gently, and Sakura gasped as she felt him shift her carefully so she was gently settled against him. It was the first time she ever saw him act this way, his actions almost desperate, like he was just so afraid to lose her.

"You'll be okay. You'll be fine. You won't die."

Her heart almost broke at the heavy hearted tone of his voice, and she choked a sob, turning her face so she could bury it in his shirt. His words were sad for once, holding so much pain and so much fear, but his tone revealed that he wanted to convince himself more than convincing her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, jerking her head forward to bury in his shoulder as a jolt of pain ran through her. She somehow found relief as her pain dimished, replaced by numbness, but she did not like the way the world seemed to turn so cold.

"You have to live, damnit." She heard him growl, the anger in his tone diminishing into a heartbreaking emotion.

"C-Cold… so cold…" She murmured, unaware that her grip on his shirt had loosened so much that her hands fell into his lap. She could feel arms wrapping themselves around her, but the warmth she wished so much to have was not there. She could not feel the comfort he was trying to give her, she could not feel his desperation. "Don't you dare die on me, Sakura. Don't you dare."

But she heard it. His tone now broken, wavering with desperate strength that was slowly breaking into pieces as each second passed by. He was slowly falling apart as she was dying in his arms. He was dying inside, unable to accept that this was happening to him. _Unable to let her go._

-

**That's when she finally realized he loved her.**

.

.**  
**

With her last breath, Sakura whispered the confession he'd longed to hear ever since he came back.

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

.

.

_

* * *

_

(I want to be your favorite hello…)

…

"_Sakura…"_

_He's holding the bloody, motionless body of his beloved. His mouth is pressed on hers gently, but she is unmoving. She is dead, but he doesn't care._

_He's broken, disbelieving._

(**&** Sometimes, it is the words unspoken that hurt most.)

_Tears are running down his cheeks for the first time ever since so long, and he cannot express the hurt he is feeling now that he finally realizes that the woman he loves is dead, in his arms, and that she is never coming back._

"_SAKURA!"_

…

(…and your hardest goodbye.)

* * *

Heart wrenching.

I am left speechless even after my own story. Tragedies are breathtaking and beautiful, and if written wonderfully, it may even leave you as the broken hearted one.

I do dearly hope that the real manga will not end in a SasuSaku tragedy, for it would be simply heartbreaking and unfair.

Although I'm sure it would, somehow, add a beautiful touch to their story.

-

**End.

* * *

**

_I left an open ending to let your guys decide whether he killed himself to join her or whether he lived on and either married someone else, or lived alone until his death, never loving anyone else but her._

_Anyway, so this is my Tragedy chapter and um, yeah.. I didn't very much like how it came out but whatever you know… I just hope you liked it. :)_

_So, coming up next…?_

_The Jealousy?_

_The Dark Side?_

_The Angsty/Dark Naughty?_

_The Mysterious Kindness (like, Sasuke is always a bit softer to Sakura)?_

_The Special Smile (the one Sakura gives to only him)?_

_The Protective Side (of Sasuke towards Sakura)?_

_The Completion (they complete each other)?_

_The OOC-ness?_

_The Matchmaker?_

_Yeah, I have a lot lined up. More will come up too, and if you have suggestions, I accept them! :D_

_Help me decide what next! :P_

_Now review!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	6. The Jealousy

_The results of my little poll._

_The Jealousy - 8_

_The Dark Side - 3_

_The Angsty/Dark Naughty - 3_

_The Mysterious Kindness - 4_

_The Special Smile - 0_

_The Protective Side - 6_

_The Completion - 1_

_The OOC-ness - 1_

_The Matchmaker – 0_

_So, Jealousy wins!_

_Here is the jealousy chapter…_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

Jealousy! Of course, I should have known this one would have won the poll… because obviously everybody loves the jealousy in SasuSaku! Especially jealous Sasuke! I don't think I've met many who like jealous Sakura more… teehee!

Personally, jealous Sasuke is one of my ultimate favourites. I think it's just so in character because, in my opinion, Sasuke is just totally the kind of possessive, jealous and protective type. If ever he would start dating Sakura in the real manga, I wouldn't doubt he'd start being jealous right at the start of their relationship. I would totally see him beat up just about anyone who got too close to her.

Wouldn't you?

So, I actually wanted to make both jealous sides. Sakura's and Sasuke's.

And I am going to. Starting with Sakura, of course, because we always keep the best for the end. ;)

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 6: The Jealousy**

-

-

_Because we all know they're both the jealous type. And they love it.

* * *

_

.

.

_Jealous Scenario One: Sakura._

.

.

* * *

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Oh he is. That freaking hot bastard is _so_ going to hell after what I have seen him do. There is no excuse for what he has done. Like, I understand he's a nice piece of meat in the eyes of the other girls, and I understand they are after him for that but what I _do not_ understand and _do not_ tolerate is seeing him _not_ push them away and flirt. _back_.

"…Hn."

Oh he did _not_ just give me a clueless look. You, my dear, do not have the right to give me that god damn freaking confused look after what you have done! Do not pretend that you do not know what is going on, because seriously, it is the worst thing you could possibly ever do at the moment.

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT CHEATING SON OF A—"

"Sakura, is this one of your jealous speeches again?"

_Oh no he didn't! _That little pathetic excuse of a boyfriend—no, no never mind that, he isn't a pathetic boyfriend but is rather a really wonderful one but ANYWAY, moving on to what I was saying,

" SASUKE-KUN, YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR SAYING SUCH A MEAN THING! WHY WOULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A FOUL THING?!"

Oh yeah, shoot me for lying. I really don't care. I'm just so pumped about this whole situation! Sasuke is _my_ boyfriend, and _my_ piece of meat and _my_ man. He is mine, mine, mine, mine, _mine_. NO ONE ELSE'S. Any pathetic weakling who _dares_ to approach him in my presence will be pummelled. I am serious, people. I am going to beat them up so bad that… that…

Well, I'm just going to beat them, 'kay? I'm not good with all that bad and tough talk. That's Sasuke-kun's job.

…Why is he staring at me like that?

He's staring at me like I'm a dumb kid who needs medical attention. You know the look you give someone when they're retarded? That one. Or it might as well be that one look you give to someone when the answer to the question you asked is like, totally obvious.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M A RETARDED PSYCHO, SASUKE-KUN! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOES OFF FLIRTING WITH EVERY GIRL OR BOY THAT APPROACHES ME!"

"…This _is_ about your impudent jealousy, after all."

Impudent? _Impudent_?! You _dare_ to call my nonexistent jealousy _IMPUDENT_!?

"Wha—SASUKE-KUN MY JEALOUSY IS _NOT_ IMPUDENT!"

"So you admit you're jealous."

"I—Wha—You—But I—"

Awe, shit. Sasuke-kun, you're too smart sometimes. Sometimes, I think his intelligence surpasses my oh-so-genius -that-can-totally-never-be-beaten-and-especially-not-by-Naruto-or-by-fangirls-and-I-so-downright-beat-that-ugly-bitch-Karin intelligence. And I did say SOMETIMES, meaning that it never happened. Like, _ever_.

Oh, here he goes again with his unnerving stupid staring of his. These gorgeous dark eyes of his—I swear I should pluck them out someday—are totally killing me because they're pretty much screaming: **'Dumbass.'**

"Hmph!"

Yeah, I am so downright awesome, don't you think? Like, no one would have come with a better comeback!

His look of pure amusement proves it all. Plus that same you're-such-an-idiot look is still plastered in his eyes, which is a bonus that helps me to prove to you guys that I was totally amazing right this moment.

(I dearly hope you have noted the sarcasm here.)

Hey, look at that! He's staring at me, _again_.

"What is it with you and your stupid staring?!"

"What is it with you and your jealousy fits?"

"I'm _not_ jealous!"

It just really makes me angry to see all those girls surrounding you, touching you and flirting with you, and then it makes me infuriated to see you responding to them! I hate it because I want to be the only one touching you—not that way, mind you. (Well maybe.)— and flirting with you! No one else is allowed!

That's _not_ jealousy, okay?!

…SO STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M DUMB!

"UGH! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

…Did he just sigh?! Is he irritated and exasperated with this extremely important _(daily)_ conversation that we are having!? SASUKE-KUN, YOU FREAKING JERK! EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE THIS CONVERSATION EVERY DAY, YOU SHOULD ALWAYS SHOW CONCERN ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP! SHOW ME THAT YOU DO NOT WANT TO LOSE ME AND THAT WE BELONG TOGETHER!

"…Sakura, do we seriously need to talk about this, once again?"

_**He can't be serious!**_

"OF COURSE WE DO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK SUCH A THING, SASUKE-KUN?!"

Oh no. Oh no, _don't you dare!_ DON'T YOU DARE START WITH THAT LITTLE TECHNIQUE OF YOURS SASUKE-KUN! I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT!

First we got those pretty little eyes of yours that suddenly get really, really deep and mysterious, and I cannot help but to freaking drown in them every fucking time you look at me like—

. . .

…precisely like that.

And then you start walking towards me—WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?! STAY THERE, SASUKE-KUN! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT THERE!

And then when you're close enough you're—

"SASU—Mmmph!"

…kissing me.

And holy freaking shit you're such a good kisser it doesn't even make sense. I literally cannot help but to melt every single time your lips meet mine. I cannot help but to simply fly up on cloud number nine and forget I was jealous, angry, upset or _whatever else I was feeling._

You blow me away.

So it's no wonder that this time is no different than any other time you kiss me. I am surprised and taken aback, which is weird because I knew it was coming. But damn, I am literally swooped off my feet when you hold me into your arms.

**(Gawd, I love you so much, Sasuke-kun.)**

And your eyes are so freaking B-E-A-utiful, you know that, Sasucakes?

"Can we just leave it at that, for today?"

Awe, Sasucakes doesn't want to say it! My poor baby is embarrassed!

"Say it."

Oh, I love it when he glares at me like that. It's just so amusing! And in a funny, twisted way, he looks so damn _cute_!

"Sakura…"

"Sasucakes, say it!"

Come on, you can do it! Baby, you know that's the only way I'll stop!

"_Sakura…"_

"Say it, pretty boy!"

Whoops, I think I hit a notch there. He looks a bit deadly with his eyes. Ya know the old saying 'if only looks could kill'? Yeah, well I'd be dead like, ten thousand times if ever they _could_ kill. _That_ glare is very murderous.

"Drop it, Sakura. And stop acting jealous every day."

SASUKE-KUN! YOU MEANIE! I AM ONLY SHOWING MY EVERGROWING LOVE FOR YOU! AND ALSO THE FACT THAT YOU ARE _MY_ PIECE OF MEAT! PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW THAT THEY HAVE TO BACK OFF BECAUSE WE ARE AN ITEM AND NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU, AS NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME!

Jeez, I have the _right_ to be jealous, betch.

"Wait, Saku—Damnit, don't cry."

Yes, I'm going to cry. Because I know you can't stand my crying and you will eventually succumb to my tears, and then you'll go along with anything I want.

Because that's how it works between us.

I get teary, you're alerted, I cry, you wipe my tears and try to comfort me and then promise me to do anything to get me to smile again.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't love Sakura-chan…"

HA! Those drama classes actually DID turn out to be useful! Damn, I'm such a good actress! Those are freaking fake tears running down my cheeks! And Sasuke-kun actually believes it! YEAH! FALL INTO MY TRAP, UCHIHA! LIKE YOU DO EVERY TIME!

"Sakura…"

Awe, he sounds guilty! Isn't that just cute? Teehee! God, I love having Sasuke in the palm of my hand. These tears can truly do wonders, can't they?

"_Sakura…"_

Oh here it comes!

-

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

-

SHANNARO!

"Don't cry, okay? I hate it when you cry. Smile, Sakura."

His chest is always so comfortable to be held against, I swear. I wonder if I should like, bring him to a store and make them kind of invent a toy which has a chest like his. You know, so people could buy them and fall asleep against their giant ass teddy bear with a Sasuke chest type of thing.

Man, that sounds crazy.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you jealous."

He's so warm and cuddly, it's no wonder I fall asleep on him all the time. Oh and his arms are so strong and make me feel so much like I'm at home...

I wonder if all Uchiha's were like that, you know?

Strong, protective arms. Warm. Firm, snugly chest. Extremely soft hair. Eyes that you could just get lost into with one single look. Lips simply too perfect and mushy (not to mention experienced. **winkwink**). Hands rough and calloused, yet so gentle. A body so perfectly firm and fit.

…now that I think about it, I'm mostly describing Sasuke here. It would be so weird to have all the Uchiha's like that, because' then my boyfriend wouldn't be unique anymore!

"Sakura, you know those other girls don't mean anything to me. You're the only one who has ever mattered to me and that will never, _ever_ change, you hear me? You're the only girl who will ever make me feel this way."

Damn, Sasuke-kun, you get better every time. I'm a puddle of melted chocolate, here!

…but I'm not going to let it go before you say those words, Sasucakes.

"Make you feel what, Sasuke-kun?"

Hehe, he knows what little game I'm playing, but I'm not sure he'll turn against me this time! And you know why? You know why?! My super cute pout and teary eyes technique has once again been applied, that's why! Sasuke-kun will _so_ not be able to resist that.

"…"

Oh, lookie here! I think I see a blush on his face!

Teehee, it's so cute!

"Sasuke-kun, what do I make you feel?"

I am so good at all this acting! I swear, I should win an Oscar or something! Like, the best kunoichi to act—

"I love you, Sakura."

(SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

OMIGOSH, HE ACTUALLY SAID IT! I USUALLY GET HIM TO SAY SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES, BUT NOW HE ACTUALLY SAID THOSE THREE LITTLE WORDS! I'M LIKE, DEAD AND FLYING UP TO FREAKING HEAVEN NOW!

LIKE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.

"…so, stop being so annoying every day. You are, and will always be the one I love."

I have come back to life and then died again. Of pure, blissful happiness.

He has not stopped talking. And he technically confessed a second time.

"…and you're also the one I hope to call Uchiha Sakura, sometime soon. If you want to, that is."

-

**(Brain has stopped functioning.)**

**-**

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

**-**

**Now registering sentence.**

**-**

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

**-**

**Analyzing.**

**-**

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

**-**

**Analyzing complete.**

**-**

_1…_

-

"…Did you just propose?"

I cannot believe this.

I

Cannot

Believe

This

Is

Happening

To

**Me**.

"…Yes."

I—Kami—Oh my god.

I need to sit down.

Oh god, the world feels so faint now, I need to sit down.

Chair, where is the fucking chair?! And why is the world so blurry all of sudden?

Kami I need to—

-

**10**

**to**

**15**

_minutes_

**l**

**a**

**t**

**e**

**r**

.

-

"You fainted."

"…Yeah."

"I'm not… very good at this but…"

He's going to—OH MY GOD HE IS! HE JUST PULLED OUT THIS FREAKING BLACK VELVETY BOX! HE'S GONNA—

"Sakura, marry me?"

Sasuke-kun.

You are stupid if you do not know my answer.

And

my

answer

is

"YES! Oh my god, yes, yes , yes, YES!"

* * *

.

.

_Jealous Scenario Two: Sasuke._

.

.

* * *

Maybe it would have been more believable if she wasn't Sakura Haruno. Maybe it would have been more believable if she had never loved him. Maybe it would have been more believable if she was nothing but a stranger to him. Maybe it would have been more believable if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe it would have been more believable if he was the one she was talking about. Maybe it would have been more believable on some other day, some other lifetime.

"I have a date, tonight!"

But the fact that she _was_ Haruno Sakura, and that she _had_ loved him, and that she was _not_ a stranger to him, and that he _was_ Sasuke Uchiha, and that he _wasn't_ the one she was talking about...

...was enough to make it all implausible. _Unlikely to happen._

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke didn't blame the blond haired seventeen year old boy for sounding so impeccably surprised and disbelieving. He didn't blame him because he knew that Naruto would have never, not in a _million_ years, thought or _expected_ that the day would come that Sakura Haruno would _finally_ move on.

And damnit, even he, himself, didn't freakin' expect it.

"You have a _what_?"

Finally, the Uchiha turned his head to look at his best friend, his eyes scrutinizing the flabbergasted expression of his friend carefully, before they wandered to the pink haired woman standing in front of them both, looking as giddy and cheery as he's ever seen her be.

"I have a date!" She repeated in a chirping tone, her cheery smile growing undeniably dreamy and excited, like a little girl who was going on her first date with a boy she is completely in love with. And that last thought made Sasuke frown, for a reason he did not even know, or understand. He was finding himself growing darker and darker after each second, because the thought of Sakura with someone else was simply... _not right._

"You—But—Wha—SINCE WHEN?! WITH WHO!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" The blue eyed shinobi cried out of pure panic. He was frantic, it was obvious, but the cherry blossom girl did not seem to understand why he would act like such, which, in Sasuke's opinion, was rather surprising since Sakura was a very intelligent medic nin.

"Naruto, calm down, jeez. You don't need to make such a scene about him, it's just a date. It's not like I'm going to have sex with him or anything."

His eyes were darkening, that much he knew, but Sasuke did not realise that there was something sinister growing in the pit of his stomach—something he definitely did not like. All he could feel was that his blood was simply boiling, and the reason as to why? He didn't know.

He pretended it was because this boy would distract her from her tasks, as a devoted and valuable kunoichi of this village.

"B-But—SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT ABOUT THE TEME?!"

Sakura blinked in return, confusion clear in her orbs. "What about him?" She asked, her voice soft and genuinely puzzled. Her emerald orbs traveled from Naruto to the man whom she had loved, and she threw him a perplexed look, as if searching an answer from him.

"Tche."

Well, what was he supposed to do? It's not like he knew what Naruto was talking about anyway. What about him? Why should he care if she had a date? Why should he care if her date wasn't him? Why should he take part in this nonsense? It's not like they were dating or anything, so she could date and like anyone she wanted, right?

Tche. He had nothing to do with her business. It was her problem if the boy distracted her from her tasks and it was her problem if she ended up heartbroken in the end.

Sasuke had nothing to do with all of it.

"See? He doesn't care. I think you should act the same, Naruto! I am allowed to date whoever I want. It is finally time I have moved on from my pathetic helplessly in love self, and start dating nicer guys who will treat me better than he ever could!"

Yeah, what she said.

Wait wha—WHO SAID HE COULDN'T TREAT HER RIGHT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE SAY THAT?! HE WASN'T _THAT_ BAD!

I mean, sure he gave her the cold shoulder most of the times and he never really replied when she talked to him or anything. Sure he was a man of few words, and would glare at her and call her 'annoying' all the time, but that wasn't so bad!

He still protected her with his life on missions, he still trained with her (at times), and he still made sure she didn't do anything stupid. He cared for the pink haired girl, because she was his friend and he would not let his friends get hurt. He was still nice! He even complimented her on her medical skills, once!

"Well, ja ne! I'm skipping training for today! I have to get ready for tonight."

And then she walked away, leaving them both to stare at her in utter bafflement. Well, Naruto would have his mouth dropped wide open, and his eyes would be as big as soccer balls, and Sasuke would naturally only show a bit of his shock, even though he was just about as flabbergasted as his best friend. Both would stare until she disappeared out of his sight, and silence would reign for a moment, before Naruto would finally turn to look at Sasuke with eyes bigger than Sasuke ever remembered seeing.

And then something unexpected happened.

Naruto laughed. And not just your typical chuckle or small laugh, but a full blown loud, endless, choking laughter that would no doubt give him stomach cramps very soon. Naruto was standing when he began to laugh, but after a while, his laughter had increased even more at the sight of the death glare and utter confusion of his friend, and he fell to the ground, rolling in unstoppable laughter.

He choked words in between laughs, but Sasuke only managed to catch one single gasping sentence.

"SAKURA-CHAN DITCHED THE TEME!"

And with that last thing said, Sasuke simply vanished with a teleportation jutsu, leaving Naruto to die (or not) from his never-ending laughter.

He told himself it was only because Naruto's laughter was starting to get on his nerves.

Not because he was going to confront Sakura about her supposed date

Not because he would try and figure who could possible treat her better than he could.

Not because he was _jealous_.

Tche. Why should Sasuke even be jealous, anyway?

-

-

**&** I didn't mean to _fall_ in

**L**

**o**

**v**

**e**

...but I _did_.

-

-

Focus.

Look.

Listen.

Think.

Act.

Yup, that's what he told himself he would do. That's what was best to do.

He could not just jump in and act on impulse. He could not simply jump out of the tree he was in, an action that would prove he had been watching over the pink haired blossom (he _refused_ to call this 'spying'). He could not let his angry feelings (that came out from like, _nowhere_) overcome.

But when he saw the rosette coming out of her house, her smile so bright and dreamy, and when he saw who _exactly_ her date was…

He snapped.

And he jumped done from his hiding place, surprising Sakura and her date so much that she had yelled out his name in surprise. But before anyone could even say anything, Sasuke had grasped her wrist and had pulled her towards him, forcefully tugging her away from the other man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—"

"You are not going on a date with Neji Hyuuga."

Oh, he clearly saw the look of pure shock grazing over her angry features, but the stunned expression did not last long—it was switched to pure and blood boiling anger. She was going to snarl at him, but Sasuke led her away, making her yelp out in surprise.

He barely even caught the smirk on the Hyuuga's face as he watched them hurry away.

"Sasuke-kun let me go!" Sakura yelped, trying to release her wrist from his vice-like grip.

But Sasuke didn't, of course, being the stubborn man he was. He only continued dragged her away quickly to a more secluded place, ignoring her complaints and furious cries. His blood was boiling, he was aware of that, but what he did not understand was why he was feeling so infuriate upon learning who her date was.

She had chosen Neji over _him_? She thought _Neji_ could treat her better than _he_ could? She thought the Hyuuga was better than him?

Oh no.

OH. HELL. FREAKING. NO.

There was _no way_ he'd let her get away with this.

"SASUKE-KUN, LET ME GO! STOP PULLING ME, KAMI! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR—"

He stopped abruptly, turned, and with a long stride, he close any gap between their bodies, making her cut herself off, as well as stagger back a bit. Her action caused her back to hit a tree, but she did not even have the time to move away from the tree because he had already trapped her against it. His body was awfully close to hers, but they were not touching, something Sakura was thankful for because she could already only hardly breathe because of their close proximity.

"Neji?" He hissed.

She was shocked, stunned. She was speechless by the pure fury found in his tone.

"_Neji?"_ He repeated, his voice more of a snarl now, rather than a low hiss.

And suddenly, reality snapped back to her, and she found herself glaring deathly at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, UCHIHA?! YOU JUST RUINED MY DATE! YOU RUINED MY CHANCE OF FINALLY MEETING SOMEONE NEW AND BETTER—" That was no mistake, she saw the rage that flashed in his eyes, "—THAN YOU, SO I COULD FINALLY GET OVER MY STUPID FEELINGS FOR YOU—"

_This_ was what this was all about?

Sakura wanted to meet other guys to… get over her love for him?

She had never stopped loving him?

"—BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN DOING SPYING ON ME!? I'M NOT A WEAK LITTLE GI—"

But she had been cut off by the said man she was yelling at.

By his lips, to be more precise.

He had slashed his mouth over hers in a harsh, possessive kiss that had left her mind blank, and had made her heart stop. She could not comprehend how this could possibly be happening to her, or why he was kissing her.

_Sasuke Uchiha_, the man she had loved for nearly 6 years now, was _kissing_ her.

It took her a while before she finally shut her eyes and responded to his fervent kiss, slipping her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He went on ravaging her mouth, claiming, memorizing. Over and over again. The scent of cherry blossom invaded his senses, and he felt the world disappear, but he didn't care. He just kept on kissing, and kissing, and kissing, putting into his kisses all of his hidden feelings of frustration, care, possessiveness…

Just so she could know that she was his, and his alone.

And when they parted, neither spoke—rather they simply tried to catch their breaths, while staring in one another's eyes, in silence.

And then he says those words…

"You are not going to date anyone else, you hear me? I don't want anyone approaching you because you are mine, and mine _alone_. No one else is allowed to touch you, kiss you, look at you because you are _mine_."

She could not even say something back to him, because he had claimed her lips once again.

-

-

I found the

_o n e_

my

**h**

**e**

**a**

**r**

**t**

_l o v e s._

-

-

* * *

-

Possessive, possessive!

Kami, jealous Sasuke-kun is just so adorable and funny. Although, I do have to admit that this did not turn out quite the way I wanted it to. It still gives out the main ideas, though.

Hmph, I do very much think if they ever would date, Sasuke would be very, very, _very_ possessive of her.

I mean, he isn't the kind to share now, hm?

**(winkwink.)**

-

**

* * *

**

_Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed._

_The Protective Side is next._

_Now I have to go eat…_

_SO BYE! _

_AND REVIEW! :D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	7. The Protective Side

_SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. :(_

**Disclaimer**_: Naruto is not owned by me. -sigh-_

* * *

Everywhere little cherry blossom, Sakura, goes, there is always the eyes of the overprotective raven, Sasuke, which follows her every movement.

Has anyone noticed?

I have. Or maybe it was just my imagination, but I'm sure others have noticed how utterly overprotective Sasuke was over Sakura. I mean, he never really let her do anything dangerous. He would always be within range to protect her _if ever _something were to attack her.

I mean, has anyone noticed that the only one saving Sakura would be Sasuke? And by choice, too. There were times where Naruto saved her, but Sasuke was obviously jealous of that. It was as clear as crystal water.

Gawd, overprotective Sasuke is one hell of a fun guy to deal with when writing stories. Seriously. Hehe.

* * *

-

**Chapter 7: The Protective Side**

-

-

_Because his overprotective attitude is simply priceless and adorable._

* * *

"No."

The word just slipped out of his mouth, stern and deadly. Sasuke didn't even know what took over him, or why he suddenly found himself glaring at the pink haired girl now that she had just mentioned her S-class mission to them.

Sakura? On an S-class mission? _Alone_?

No. Effin. Way!

"Excuse me?"

It didn't take a fool to identify the underline of a threat in her angry words. Slowly, Sasuke watched her rise from her seat, pressing her palm on the surface of the table firmly, her angry emerald orbs suddenly morphing into a murderous gaze. Her plump, delicious looking lips set themselves in a firm slash, revealing to him that she really wasn't happy about his response. But Sasuke didn't really seem to care that she was looking rather deadly, and so he simply settled himself with looking at her coolly, like he hadn't even said anything wrong.

"I said no. You're not going on that S-class mission." He spoke up again, his previously bored tone now changed into an annoyed one.

Naruto gaped, blinking in utter bafflement, because he _really_ couldn't believe what was coming out of his best friend's mouth. He glanced at his former teacher, his bafflement rising even more as he took in the sight of his sensei's amused form.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked as if she were about to kill someone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! _My father_?!" She screeched, leaning forward more threateningly.

A frown creased the features of the raven haired man, but Sasuke simply glared in return to her words. He grunted, narrowing his eyes angrily as he heard Naruto snicker. Sasuke shot his head in the direction of the blonde, a sound similar to a growl passing his lips as his best friend grinned cunningly at him. "Shut up." Sasuke barked, scowling.

"You shut up you arrogant ice cube! You have _no right _to tell me what to do!" His pink haired team mate hissed, grabbing his collar. Sasuke glared back just as hard, and pried her hands off his shirt, scowling again as she moved to grip him hard. "You are not going on this mission, Sakura." He muttered, standing from his seat. "Not as long as I'm alive." He added in a tone loud enough for Sakura to hear.

She stomped her foot on the ground, watching him walk out of the restaurant. "_Yeah?! Well I guess today's your lucky day, Uchiha! I'd watch my back tonight if I were you!"_

Naruto looked dumbfounded, for a moment, until Kakashi chuckled and spoke up. "She means she's out to kill him tonight, Naruto." He explained, his tone amused and... something else?

Naruto watched the grey eyed man stand up, smiling under his mask, and he gave him a confused look. "Kakashi-sensei, what's that look you got in your eyes?" He asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Kakashi's single visible eye crinkled in amusement. "Nothing." he innocently replied.

Naruto was unconvinced.

* * *

Prick.

**Prick.**

_That little fucking prick!_

How dare he? _How dare he!?_

"Excuse me, I have to go take care of a certain problem." Sakura spat to the two remaining members of her former team. She stood up rather abruptly, too blinded by her ongoing fury to notice the amused gaze and soft chuckle that emitted from her ex-teacher, or the cry of surprise and dumbfounded look in the blonde's eyes.

No, Sakura was much too preoccupied forming a plan in her mind about how to kill Sasuke. A painfully long and excruciating death. Not that he really deserved it that much, since he had only told her he didn't approve of her going on a mission alone. It's not like she doesn't have the mission anymore─Sasuke just didn't approve.

**He still deserves a beating. **Her inner growled.

_Agreed._ Sakura thought to herself.

But just as the thought had crossed her mind, said boy that she was planning to kill had come into her view just as she was rounding a corner. She flinched for a few moments, seemingly surprised to see him walking down that road, but soon her eyes widened in horror.

_Is Sasuke walking towards the Hokage's tower?!_

A snarl escaped her lips, and but it wasn't low enough for the Uchiha not to hear. The man had stopped and tilted his head backwards a bit, a sigh leaving his lips a few seconds later. Sakura, ignoring the fact Sasuke was aware of her presence, started stomping hard in his direction, hands fisted tightly. She had only gotten to about her sixth step before Sasuke had disappeared. Knowing fully where he would be, she whipped around, launching a punch, but yelped in surprise as her hand merely met air.

"_This_ is one of the reasons you're not going. You're too easy to read." A voice behind her stated, his tone bored although arrogant.

Sakura whipped around again to launch another punch, too angry to attack wisely, which resulted in Sasuke easily catching her fist, his eyes narrowing slightly. He exhaled quietly, shaking his head in disapproval, and then ran a hand through his hair, not failing to notice the way she raised her other fist to hit him.

Just before the hit could be successful, Sasuke had gripped her hand tighter and had twisted her arm to her back, making the girl's backside hit his firm chest. Before she could struggle out of his grip and punch him in the gut, Sasuke gripped her other hand tightly. "I told you you were easy to read." He stated again. Sakura was blushing lightly at the feeling of his warmth radiating off on her, and his humid breath fanning over her neck.

"Let go." She said, her voice slightly shaky.

And let go he did. No hesitation whatsoever.

Sakura could barely breathe when she found his warmth was no longer there, and the feelings twirling inside of her were so distracting that she didn't notice the way Sasuke stared at her. She had only looked up when she heard footsteps sounding further and further away with each passing second. Her fuzzy feelings were replaced by anger, once again. "Don't you even _dare_ try to cancel out my mission!" She called out, her tone so high and snappy that he should have known to back off.

But Sasuke didn't. And that was the last straw for Sakura. She took long, angry strides towards him, and summoned up so much chakra in her fists that Sasuke's shoulders tensed. He stopped again, now aware that he'd crossed the line with her, but he didn't let anything show as he turned to stare at her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Sasuke warned, his eyes flicking down to the blue glowing fists. But Sakura didn't even answer. Her eyes only narrowed in more fury, and she started pacing faster, an action that made Sasuke tense a bit more. He gritted his teeth, pondering a bit as to why she was so serious about something so ridiculous. Surely she couldn't be that mad because he told her he wouldn't let her go on an S-class mission alone.

"Sakura─"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, launching herself towards him.

But of course, Sasuke was way too fast for her. He quickly moved out of the way, a frown creasing his features as the girl stumbled to the ground, her glowing fist hitting the ground so hard that the ground shook and a large part of it had shattered into tiny pieces. The pavement around the hole was cracked, half broken or moved─an action that revealed to Sasuke how angry she was.

Sakura never hit that hard unless she was very upset.

He opened his mouth to snap at her, but a sound had made his blood freeze and swallow back his words. It was a sob. A very, very pained, heartbroken and hollow sob.

Sakura was _crying_.

* * *

**&** I'm

**h**

**e**

**r**

**e**

for _you._

* * *

To say Sasuke was confused would be a horrible understatement. Saying he was confused out of his damn mind was still an understatement. He didn't understand, he was shocked; he was so puzzled it gave him a freakin _headache_.

_What is going on? _He thought, watching as the girl's first tears hit the ground, each of them falling faster than the previous one.

And to make matters worse, Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had seen Sakura cry numerous times before, but had never done anything about it. He hadn't done anything about it, because he didn't know _what_ to do. Naruto and Kakashi were always fit for that job. And if they weren't there, it was Sakura's friends.

But never _Sasuke_.

So he stood there, obsidian orbs set on the crying pink haired woman with a concerned gaze, his hands shoved in his pockets, his mind racing to possibilities of why she was feeling this way, and of course he was unsure of what to do or what to say. In short: Sasuke was utterly clueless. And being the kind of cold guy he is known to be as, he knows he's not the best at comforting people. Sasuke didn't want to take risks to make her more upset. He had a tendency of hurting Sakura, whether he liked it or not.

A loud broken sob caught his attention next, making his head jerk a bit, as if awaken from his thoughts. He suddenly became aware of the fact her body was shaking wildly, no doubt caused by her ongoing crying frenzy, and for split moment, Sasuke felt the urge to embrace her and make all the pain go away. He didn't know why the sudden urge had appeared, or why he actually considered doing so, but all that he knew is that he hated seeing her like this. Hated seeing her so vulnerable.

And then a thought crossed his mind.

_She needs protection._

His eyes narrowed slightly as she struggled to stand, but the way her body swayed worried him a bit—even though he strongly denied he was worried. He hadn't even realized he'd taken quick steps to catch her, but he did, and the action surprised him so much that his features actually displayed shock when the girl fell protectively in his arms. And since she was looking up at him, Sakura didn't fail to notice that emotion on her beloved's face.

His jaw tightened as he thought of something to say, but nothing came to mind, so the Uchiha simply settled himself with helping her up. And as soon as Sakura was stable on her feet, she roughly pulled his hands away, her puffy red eyes displaying clearly the hurt that she was feeling inside. "Don't touch me, Sasuke. Please." She whispered, her voice croaking slightly from all the crying she had done.

And as she started walking away, Sasuke found himself following her footsteps, something that didn't go unnoticed by his pink haired friend. She whipped around, swaying a bit unstably, which Sasuke made a move to catch her again, before abruptly stopping as she steadied herself on the wall. She glared at him through tear filled orbs, and shook her head. "Just stay away from me, Sasuke! You're ruining everything!" She choked out, breaking into a run.

He watched her for a while, until her form disappeared, and then he sighed irritably, turning the opposite way, towards the road that would lead him home. But something stopped him in his tracks—a feeling inside him. It grew, and grew, and grew after each thought that ran through his mind. Each thought that considered of the possibilities of other men taking advantage of her in her broken form. He couldn't quite describe what it was, that feeling—it was too complicated! Something like worry and concern, mixed with care at generosity, and something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But what he knew for sure was that this feeling boiling madly inside him, it was making him turn around. It was making him follow her footsteps and her chakra signature. It was what had made him do all those unexpected movements earlier. It was what made him disapprove about her mission. It's what made him want to run to the Hokage's tower to cancel her mission.

(He was feeling _protective_.)

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Sakura brought a hand up to wipe her tears, sniffing lightly as she did so. She had stopped running only a few minutes ago, and so she was a little out of breath, but she really didn't care. All that she wanted to do was go home and sleep it off, and maybe gather the strength to face Sasuke again tomorrow, knowing fully he would have successfully convinced Tsunade to cancel her mission.

Whatever Sasuke wanted, he got. No questions asked.

That thought made her growl a bit, her eyes narrowing in a stern glare which was directed to nobody in general. Her lips firmed a thin slash, and she wiped her tears away once more before huffing indignantly. "Whatever. That'll keep me from announcing it to everybody in the future. I'll just keep my mouth shut when he's around." She murmured to herself, scratching the back of her head. Her eyes stung with tears again, but Sakura held them back, because she had told herself she'd done enough crying today.

It was just Sasuke's stupid, confusing attitude that upset her. Everything he did, everything he said—Sasuke was ruining everything! He was a cold, arrogant jackass who pretended he didn't care about her, but right when he would learn that her life could be in danger, he goes off into the overprotective mode.

Sakura was not stupid. She noticed it a long time ago. Sasuke was _freaking_ overprotective. Ever since they started getting close when they were young and in the same team, Sasuke developed a habit of protecting her. Well, the whole team did, but Sasuke _especially_. But back then, they were _kids_. And now, they're all jounins, and she's _still_ being treated like a weak little girl! Not from everybody, of course, but only by Sasuke!

And damnit, it _hurt_.

It hurt her ego, because his protective actions revealed to her that he still thought of her as weak. He still thought she couldn't protect herself. It messed up her head, also, because his protectiveness was getting worse and worse each time, and it was almost like he cared about her as more than a friend. She'd be ready to face him with that fact, but then the next day he'd act like she was nothing but trash.

It hurt her so much. And tonight had been the last straw; she just couldn't help but to let it out.

She heard a twig snap, making her whip around in surprise, but soon a frown creased her features as she saw nothing particularly suspicious. She looked around cautiously, her eyes narrowing in doubt while she scanned the area, her hand on the handle of a kunai in her small weaponry bag attached to her hip. After a few minutes of inspection, Sakura sighed, grumbling under her breath as she turned again, letting her hand fall away from the handle of her kunai. She started marching home again, but it was evident that she was still on guard, since twigs snapping out of nowhere were not exactly a reassuring thing to hear. Then again, it could have been a squirrel or something.

She sighed again, running a hand through her hair in a slow manner as she walked up the steps of the apartment building, before something finally caught her eye. Her eyes widen in surprise, and she froze immediately upon seeing the light reflect on something metallic.

Did that stranger have a─

"Oh, hey there pretty lady. Had a rough night?" The stranger asked, smiling lightly.

Sakura frowned, and raised her eyebrows a little, backing away carefully. "What makes you say that?" She asked cautiously, putting her hand on the handle of the door. A twig snapped again, although, which made the both of their head's jerk in the direction of the mysterious sound.

Nothing.

The man turned his gaze to Sakura, again. "Your eyes seem a little red, that's all." He pointed out calmly, shrugging in a lazy manner. He traced the end of his blade with his seemingly rough hands, his eyes glimmering with a certain fascination and dark emotion that Sakura did not like seeing. Not bothering to be subtle, she twisted the door of the apppartement building a bit, cursing outloud as she found out it was locked.

"Am I scaring you? You seem in a bit of a hurry to get inside." The stranger said in malicious tone, his lips twisting upwards in a grin.

"What do you think?" She spat, finding no reason to hide the truth. "You have a freaking knife in your hand that you look like you're ready to use." She went on, her voice harsh. In quick movements, she searched for the key in her pockets, never letting the man out of her sight. "I'm warning you, stranger. I'm not a weak little girl, and if you dare even try to make a move to hurt me, I will knock you out before you even have the chance."

Her voice was venomous, and it was a wonder that the man simply grinned in return, as if unaffected. He shrugged lightly, but just as he made the move to step forward, he froze. His gaze was direction somewhere over Sakura's shoulder, just over to where the door should be. His eyes widened, and his grip on the handle of his knife tightened, just as his jaw did. And then quicker than Sakura expected him to be, he left, leaving her in a state of confusion that made her head spin.

"What the...hell?" She muttered, glancing over her shoulder to see if the thing that freaked him out was still there.

She didn't see anything. The hallway of the apartment building seemed empty from the window, and so nobody could have scared him from inside...

And then she seemed to click to something. Her eyes shifted a bit downwards, and she watched the reflection of the glass, eyebrows furrowing down as she concentrated. She thought she saw something move in the bushes, but she wasn't sure.

Although what she _was_ sure of was that there certainly was a ruffled place in the bushes, revealing that somebody has indeed been there.

Could the stranger have been scared of the person he saw in the reflection of the glass? And if so, who _was_ this person?

* * *

Think of how

**d i f f e r e n t**

_life_ would be

if you hadn't met

that _one_

**p e r s o n**

* * *

It was 7:24 in the morning, and he was at her door.

Haruno Sakura's door.

_Uchiha Sasuke was at Haruno Sakura's door._

And it wasn't for nothing either; Sasuke had come to her house to announce good news that would probably have her jumping around and tackle him to the ground. _An annoying, but somehow relieving thing, _Sasuke thought. And why relieving? Well, the guilt had been eating him up whole ever since yesterday and he maybesortakinda liked her. A little, you know. Just a tiny little bit.

I mean, he figure he probably does, since he was quite the overprotective one over her. Then again, maybe he could still like her as a friend, because you know, some people have a tendency to be overprotective over their friends when they're really close.

_But that's the thing: we're not that close. _Sasuke found himself thinking.

The raven haired man shook his head, sighing irritably, and he pushed the thoughts in the back of his mind for later. Right now, he had come for one thing, and he was going to have to do this one thing now or it was going to be too late. Setting himself determined on that, Sasuke huffed, smirking a bit as he raised his hand to the door and knocked.

A minute passed by. Nothing.

He knocked again.

Another minute. Nothing.

Growing irritated, Sasuke turned and pressed on the doorbell of her room, his eyes narrowing in a glare as she still didn't answer. And then just as he was about to find some way to sneak in, the speaker came on, and he heard a few muffled sounds, as if the somebody speaking at the other side was barely awake.

"Nnng... Who is this?" A drowsy, sleepy female voice asked.

Sasuke smirked a bit at tiredness in her tone, but he replied anyway. "It's me, Sakura."

He heard a loud thump, and quirked a brow, wondering what the hell happened, but as she spoke again, Sasuke immediately figured that she must have fallen out of her bed, mindlessly shocked.. "S-Sasuke?" She stammered, complete surprise and wonder present in her tone. Sasuke didn't know why he found it hard to smirk at how surprise she sounded, but he definitely felt that way, especially as she hurriedly told him that she would be there in a minute, those words soon followed by a loud crash, as if she had fallen again.

He pressed his back against the brick wall and shut his eyes, waiting patiently for the pink haired girl to come out of the apartment's door. He didn't have to wait for long, although, because barely five minutes later, the door opened, revealing him the girl he had been waiting for, dressed in black PJ shorts and a pink PJ tank top. He also noticed that she was barefoot, and her hair was very messy. He refused to admit to himself that the sight of her dressed in so little made her look unbelievably sexy, and literally made him swallow back his words.

But one thing was wrong.

She. Didn't. Look. Happy.

"Sakura." Sasuke finally greeted, refraining from letting his eyes wander lower than her neck. He was sure as hell that even if he _wouldn't_ like her (which he totally did, no matter how much he denied it), the temptation to let his eyes wander down to her barely covered, slim, sexy body, was almost unstoppable.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, something that made his jaw tighten.

"It's about your mission." He managed to say, ignoring the way her eyebrows quirked up at the sound of his croaking voice.

"What about it? You're here to tell me you canceled it, right?" She gave him a weird look, mixed with a sort of glare, leaning her side on the door frame, making her look so much sexier that Sasuke almost groaned in annoyance. He shook his head, lowering his eyes to the ground as he ran a hand through his hair, unaware that his gaze lifted from the ground to her feet. "No, it's not canceled." He replied, sighing. His jaw clenched again when his eyes traveled up to her slim, yet toned, legs, scanning the creamy flesh with an unfamiliar hunger.

Sakura, seemingly unaware that Sasuke was practically devouring her with his eyes, tapped her foot impatiently, shaking her head. "Well, honestly, I'm glad you haven't canceled it or anything, really.... but what the hell are you doing here then?" She asked, her eyes narrowing lightly as he kept his gaze on the floor (_her legs, lawls._) She sighed, uncrossing her arms before she put a hand on her hip and shifted most of her weight on the side where she pressed against her hip.

But before she could open her mouth to snap at him, this time, she heard somebody give her a catcall, while another whistled. "Hey baby, what's your name?" One yelled, while the other called, "I like your PJ's. But I'd like it even better off!"

And just then, Sakura seemed to realize how little she was wearing. A blush crept from her neck, all the way up to her forehead, the color of her face now rivaling with a tomato. She opened her mouth to retort some filthy comment, but before any sound came out, Sasuke's head jerked around, and she could now only see the back of his head. And the way the other boys reacted.

Their reaction seemed oddly familiar to the one of the pervert from yesterday...

"You!" Sakura gasped to Sasuke as the boys scattered off. She had now completely forgotten about her outfit, apparently. "It was you! You scared of that strange, killing intent man!"

That was a swallow. That was _definitely_ a swallow.

But instead of replying to her statement, he gave her a stern look. "Go change." He muttered.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm not going until you give me some answers, Sasuke."

His jaw clenched again, and he had unwillingly let out an irritated sigh. "Will you just stop it? Go change, Sakura. You shouldn't be showing yourself off like that in public. It attracts perverts." The last part was spoken out harshly, but Sakura didn't care. "Yeah? Well what if I like showing off to people, Mr. Overprotective Ice Cube?" She retorted, her lips now forming a snarl.

The next moment, she was pushed up against the closed door of the apartment, now trapped between Sasuke and the hard wooden surface behind her. She gasped, not used to be this close to Sasuke, but what had caught her breath away were his next words.

"Then instead of accompanying you on this mission, I'll officially cancel it."

But she didn't even have the time to respond. And why?

He kissed her.

-

You're

_everything_

my heart

**d e s i r e s**

–

His kiss was beyond anything she ever imagined it would be like

No matter if Sakura thought he would be rough, or may even be gentle. His kiss wasn't one thing in particular. She couldn't even determine if the kiss was a harsh one, a warm one, or a passionate one. It was everything thrown together.

Sure, his mouth was hard and hot on her own, and spoke of his darkest desires and secrets, screaming out his darkness and rough part of himself, but even as hard as it seemed, she could feel some strange gentleness and warmth in the kiss, and it made her heart melt like chocolate under the heat of the sun. And of course, she couldn't leave out the frenzied passion in their lip-lock, or the way he held her as if she was everything to him─his world.

His kiss was perfect.

She founded herself disappointed as they had to part for air, both breathing hard, hair tangled, lips bruises, arms around each other tight, eyes tainted with whirlwinds of spellbound emotions. Kami, she could barely resist pulling him in another kiss, but her need for breath is what had kept her still. Yet, her mouth moved on its own─she needed to know.

"You... chose to accompany me?"

She found herself surprised that her voice was so quiet and breathy, and in need of air. Did the kiss really demand that much effort?

His nose brushed against her in a affectionate way, which made her smile kindly. Even with his bangs falling in his eyes, she could still see how warm and soft they were.

"Well you didn't expect me to let you go alone, when you're so easy to read, so reckless and clueless to the danger around you, did you?" He replied, raising his head, an action that made the locks push away to the side a bit, revealing his obsidian orbs. But before she could even start retorting, he smirked. "Plus, someone's gotta keep all those boys away and let them know you're mine." He huskily stated, his smirk growing when her eyes widen, before he dipped down and locked their lips again.

_Overprotective bastard._ The pinkette thought, slipped her small hands through his silky locks, kneading through the tangles. But she smiled as his arms snaked around her possesively, and pressed her against himself lovingly. _But he's my overprotective bastard._

-

…

_Blink. Blink._

"_Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"_

_Frown._

"_You should get dressed before I take advantage of how little you're wearing. Of before anyone else notices."_

_She grins._

"_I think I'd rather keep this on, then."_

_Smirk._

"_As you wish."_

…

-

-

He's so not the kind to share, it just makes me laugh.

His protective side highly ressembles his jealousy, but it's a little different. This is everything he does to protect her, thus why he doesn't want her to go alone on this mission, or why he scares off the 'dangerous' guys.

I guess it could fit in with Jealousy too, though, since he is jealous in the same time, of those guys.

I knew protective Sasuke would be fun to deal with.

* * *

_Yeah, so sorry how long it takes to come out now, but I'm real busy. I'm actually really sick right now, have been ever since yesterday, but that's what motivates me to write.. xD I lie in bed with nothing to do, all day! Not so fun, really!_

_So, I hope you enjoyed._

_And yeah, the other updates are coming up._

_REVIEW!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	8. The Mysterious Kindness

_Alrighty, it's still the weekend, but I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to finish this up and put it up before the weekend ends. I mean, it's Sunday right now, and I have a test tomorrow which I haven't studied for as of yet. –smacks self- not my intention, really. I just haven't been in the mood. xD And then I got the urge to listen to Star Wars 2 and 3 (yeah, laugh at me, I don't care. I still think Star Wars movies are cool. XD) and I do want to work on amv's a bit… but still, I really feel like writing and I had an idea pop into my head about another SasuSaku story. So yeah. Here I am. xD_

_Enjoy. :)_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

Okay, I don't even have to explain this one to you guys. I mean, every SasuSaku fan has GOT to have noticed Sasuke's mysterious kindness towards Sakura. Sure, he's still a jerk, but weirdly, he seems to be a little less of a jerk around her. If that makes sense… xD

But really, it is very intriguing isn't it? Seeing Sasuke acting like such an asshole towards everybody, but when Sakura comes in the picture, oh no! He has to lower the level of his jerky attitude or he might just upset her, and he doesn't want that!

Well, I wouldn't know if this is actually going on in his head, but it seems that way. –laughs—

Hmmm… so what's there more to add to this? Every SasuSaku fan loves Sasuke's change of attitude when he's aware she's around him, there's no denying that. It's just adorable, because it looks like he just doesn't want to upset her (even if he does anyway, only I bet it's not half as bad as he knows it could be like) and doesn't want her to get hurt. It's like she's a precious little flower that he has to protect. She's fragile, and easily hurt, so he has to be the (or one of the) bodyguard of her happiness and state of mind.

Well, maybe I'm going a little too far here, but that's the way I see it. I'm sure I'm not alone on that. ;)

* * *

-

**Chapter Eight: The Mysterious Kindness**

-

-

_Because the hardly noticeable kindness he gives to her is truly intriguing.

* * *

_

"Sensei, when are we stopping?" A twelve year old pink haired girl whined, a huge pout present on her lips as they kept on walking through the thick forest. A frown then appeared on her face as her teacher merely sent her a look over his shoulder, one that told that he was patient with her, but that if she continued, she would reach his limit. Huffing, Sakura pouted even more, crossing her arms in front of her small, barely developed chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but the raven haired man whom was previously behind her had gripped her wrist, shaking his head. "Just shut up and keep walking." He muttered, giving her a look that she had never gotten before, and was oddly not mean or hurtful, unlike his words.

Sakura didn't pay attention to it anyway. "But I'm _tired_!" She whined, letting out an exasperated groan. "My feet _hurt_, and I'm _thirsty_, and really, really _tired_!" She went on in her whiniest tone, doing her best to look like she was a pitiful girl who really could not go on walking unless they got a rest. She put on her best exhausted face, making her pout the cutest and most pleading, and to add it all up to everything, she went on limping a bit, which looked, to her disadvantage, very phony. She nearly groaned again when no such reply or response to her actions was given, and she hung her head, nearly whimpering at the pain running through her feet.

"I could carry you, Sakura-chan!" The blond haired boy exclaimed, grinning at her reassuringly. Sakura nearly squealed out of happiness, but when she heard her other team mate scoff, it was held back. The moment she turned her head, she saw him standing near her, scowling as he looked at the boy. "You already volunteered to carry the bags and equipments. Carrying Sakura wouldn't be such a smart idea." He stated, his tone matter-of-fact, but annoyed. She thought this was the end of it, which made her sigh and pout again, but when she saw him turn his head to her, she couldn't help but to raise her head to stare back at him (because Hello this was Uchiha Sasuke! The one she'd had a huge fangirl-ish crush on when she was younger, but now felt more for him now that she knew him. Duh, of course she had to look back!).

She blushed at the intensity in his gaze, even though she could detect the slight glimmers of annoyance, but when he sighed and mumbled for her to get on his back, she thought she might as well faint. "W-What?!" She yelped, squeaking in embarrassment. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look and scowled. "I said get on my back. Your whining is only going to slow us down, and I want this mission to be over and done with. So get on." He irritatingly explained.

Sakura blushed, but nodded, the pinkish color of her cheeks darkening into red as he kneeled down, helping her climb on his back. And as she was settled on him, she couldn't help but to close her eyes at the scent of him filling her nostrils. Her blush rivaled that of a tomato as she felt him grip her thighs, quietly telling her to hold his neck—which she didn't hesitate to do. He smelled amazing. Not too manly, but not too boyish either. He smelt mature, sweet, and heavenly. He smelt mature, and perfect. His hold on her was tight, protective; and it sent chills down her spine.

Without really realizing, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, almost unaware of the way he tensed at her action. Sasuke opened his mouth to bark at her, but as he caught her soft murmur, he suddenly found himself shutting himself up. He didn't know if it was the way she said it, or her words, or because her breath fanning on his neck sent jolts of electricity through him but… somehow, her words made him stop himself.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

So Sasuke carried on with walking through the woods, following the track of their teacher, not even bothering to throw a look over his shoulder to make sure the blonde one was following. He just kept on walking, her words ringing in his head for some reason, his eyes not annoyed, or cold, or apathetic. Those dark pools—they were soft.

It was a while before anyone spoke, each minding their own business as they walked. Kakashi was reading his book, per usual, but sometimes looked over the tome to probably check where they were, and calculate how much time left. He rarely looked back at his team; no doubt because he knew they would be okay. Naruto, on his part, was too busy trying to keep all the bags on in stability, since of course he had way too many and had to concentrate on balancing them all. Sasuke, though, seemed to be unoccupied by anything. He just walked, and walked, and walked, and was careful as to where he put his foot so that he wouldn't stumble over and hurt the pink haired girl in the same time. And while doing so, he thought about things.

Mainly about why Sakura was so quiet.

He never dared to look over his shoulder to know, though. No doubt because he didn't want the girl to know he was somewhat worried _(psh, what? He was soooo not.) _that she had been quiet for a long time. After all, Sakura could be quiet if she wanted to, right?

But as they finally came to a halt, the questions running through Sasuke's mind were answered by Naruto's call. "Oi, teme! You know Sakura's sleeping on you right? Awe, teme's being a gentleman to little Sakura!" He snickered, laughing shortly after. Words flew out of the Uchiha's mouth without him even wanting them to. "Shut up, dobe! It's better if you keep your loud mouth shut then. Wouldn't want her to wake up." He hissed.

The two heads of the male turned to stare at him, and it was only then that Sasuke realized how much it was a mistake to have spoken up.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! THE TEME ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

I really do try my _best_,

to be there for **y o u **.

It's my _job_ to guard your

**h e a r t **.

* * *

She didn't really know what she had done, or what the hell happened for everybody to act this way. It was so weird for her ever since she woke up, lying in a patch of grass, a warm fire cracking not so far away from her. She also noticed the sun was not set yet, and thus was thankful since it was not very cool yet. She didn't want to imagine how it would be tonight, but she dearly hoped they had brought warm blankets.

But back to the point.

People. were. SO. weeeeeeeeeeeeeird!

Kakashi was reading his porn book, which was normal, but as soon as he became aware of her awakened state, he raised his eyes from his book, glanced at her for a few looooooong ass seconds, and then his eyes crinkled the way it always did when he was either smiling or ready to laugh. Sakura guessed it was the latter upon hearing the small almost-giggle-like sounds escaping from under his mask. They were refrained.

She decided to push that away nonetheless.

And then Naruto came along, with a handful of branches and logs, and the pile was much too high for him to notice her. So when she didn't hear him greet her, she raised a brow, but greeted him with a somewhat quiet hello, her eyes widening in surprise as the boy jumped, making the logs and branches fall on the ground. And then he saw her, and his angry, surprised eyes switched to happy, amused ones (she really couldn't find a reason for him to be amused.) He greeted her cheerily, but the way his lips were twisting upwards in a large grin revealed her that he, too, was holding back his laughter.

'**The hell is going on?'** her inner snorted.

'_I don't know, but I'm not liking this. Maybe I look funny after waking up.'_ Outer thought, trying to discretely brush her hair in an attempt to look 'less funny'. But as she found her hair was perfectly straight (if on a little tangled, but hardly noticeable) and that her clothes were wholly fine as well, she was now officially confused.

And then came Sasuke, who she had braced herself for maybe a smirk upon seeing her, since she apparently was so funny to look at, but it never came. Sasuke himself was carrying a pile of logs and branches, but he was smart enough not to take too much so it would hide his view. So when he came into the picture, he barked at Naruto to pick up his pile, and then his eyes landed on hers. Their gaze connected, and Sasuke somewhat froze, and she flinched._ 'There's something in his look…' _Sakura thought, squinting her eyes in confusion.

….and then he immediately looked away.

Things went on like that for a little while, Kakashi and Naruto refraining from laughing as they looked at either her or Sasuke—which made her realize that it was something that involved the two. She saw Sasuke scowling at the both of them a few times, but what had confused her the most was his efforts into avoiding eye contact with her. Every time their eyes met, he'd look away immediately, and she would be left utterly baffled and even more confused than before.

It wasn't long before the sun set, thus causing the temperature to drop down. Sakura thought it was alright, at first, if only a little chilly, but the more the lights of the sun faded, and the more the wind became strong, she found herself suddenly shivering. She wanted to speak up, and ask about getting a cover, but she didn't dare to because she thought _they_ would suddenly realize it was cold and _they_ would then take out the covers.

But it seemed someone had finally noticed she was cold. And that someone was the last person she expected. Sasuke was the one to notice her shivering, even though he was busy sharpening his weapons, and Sasuke was the one to speak up about it. Sakura thought that hey, if he really didn't notice her that much today, or if he so desperately avoided eye contact for a reason unknown to her, then why in hell would he be the first one to notice.

"A fire is there for a reason. Get closer to it if you're so cold."

Damn him and his apathetic tone.

The young girl glared, pulling up her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I don't want to get _burnt_ thank you very much. I'm close enough as it is. And yet I'm still _cold_." She spat out, glaring harder at the boy she loved. She was just as surprised as him or the others to have spoken to him that way, but suddenly she regretted it as he glared back deathly, and abruptly stood up from his seat on a big log, placed his sharpened weapons on the ground. And then he left.

She sensed people staring, which made her turn her head towards her sensei and her other team mate. "What?!" She hissed, pulling her knees to her even closer.

They looked away immediately. Or rather, Kakashi returned to his reading quickly, and Naruto gazed at the floor like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

It was a while before she felt something being thrown at her, making her yelp. She pushed the thick, surprisingly very _warm_ and _soft_ **thing**, and then she suddenly realized it was a cover. She looked over it, finding that Sasuke was back, sitting at the same place he had sat before, his face holding annoyance for sure, but other emotions she could not quite identify. She locked gaze with him, and they stared at each other for a while, before she finally smiled and put the cover around herself, snuggling into it. She shut her eyes for a moment, sighing contently, but as she opened them again to look at him, she thought she might as well have imagined it.

'_Was that… a smile on Sasuke's lips?'_

But she would never know, because his head tilted low enough for a few locks of his midnight hair to fall in his face and hide his mouth.

"HEY TEME! WHY DOES SAKURA-CHAN GET A COVER AND _I_ DON'T!?"

"Tch. Go get one yourself. I'm not a slave."

* * *

Such a

**f o r e i g n**

feeling, but you know…

I could get used to _this_.

I could get used to _this_ **n o w **.

* * *

They were sixteen now, and had reunited as a team for the first time ever since a decade, it seemed. But they knew it could not have been longer than a year. The former Team Kakashi was eating at Ichiraku's just for old time's sake, and the chemistry between them all was still the same. Naruto and Sasuke still bickered as heck, Sakura still hit Naruto over the head when he was being plain stupid or way too rude, Kakashi was still the peacemaker, the new member, Sai, still unintentionally offended everyone, and Sasuke and Sakura still had a weird tension between themselves.

Their chemistry was the weirdest. Sakura was still obviously in love with Sasuke, and it was no use to hide that fact, but she didn't bother telling him, because he already knew. And she didn't ask him to dates anymore. Although, Sakura was sweeter to Sasuke, always nicer and more caring, and Sasuke was weirdly a little quieter when it came to her. He was still the arrogant Uchiha, but it seemed he did not want to speak up that much to her, because the only words that came out of his mouth was hurtful words, and for some reason, it bothered him to speak up that way at Sakura. The idea of hurting Sakura was not something he wanted, not something he needed, not something he liked.

"So, Sasuke, I heard you got a lot of mission lately." Sakura stated, taking a bite of her meal before she turned to look at the man beside her.

Sasuke grunted, taking a bite out of his own meal. "Aa." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him.

Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit in sorrow, and she shook her head a bit, but then she smiled sweetly. "So how are they? Not too tough?" She teased, grinning lightly.

Sasuke, oddly too anxious to open his mouth so hurtful words could fly out, simply kept his mouth shut and moved his shoulders in a slow shrugging motion. His gaze was still forever plastered on his food, because he didn't want to look at her, afraid that she might just see the wrong thing in his obsidian pools. Like the coldness, or aloofness that was always there.

"Oi, teme! Be nicer, Kami! Sakura's just trying to make a conversation!" Naruto barked beside him, glaring at the raven haired man.

Sasuke snorted, turning his head to glare firmly at Naruto. "Shut up, deadlast!" He snarled, gripping his chopsticks tighter.

Couldn't Naruto see that he was trying to be nice? That he didn't want to speak up because the pinkette would probably be more hurt by his words than she was always hurt nowadays by his unresponsiveness?

He heard a person shuffle beside him, and his eyes widened, and then narrowed as Naruto shot him a deadly glare of a few seconds. "Wait, Sakura-chan! Where are you going?! The teme is just being an ass! don't go because of his jerk-like attitude!" Naruto called to the girl who was now fetching money from her pocket.

"That's not it at all Naruto!" The girl shakily laughed. "I just forgot I have a late shift tonight. I gotta get going or I'll be late. But it was nice having dinner with you guys again. It had been a while." Her eyes met Sasuke's as he turned to look at her, and he was sure that he saw that glimmer of hurt and sadness that was always there around him. He was sure he saw the start of those tears he always put in her eyes. "I'll see you guys later alright? Maybe we should do this another time when I'm not—" Her speech was interrupted by her gasp as she accidentally dropped her money and all her coins.

Sasuke couldn't help himself—he stood from his seat and casually walked over, shocking the girl as he knelt down to help her pick up her fallen money. The girl was frozen for a few seconds, staring at the male with wide, shocked emerald orbs, but as soon as she came back to her senses, she blushed madly and proceeded to pick up the money with him. She went to pick up the last fallen piece of change, but she flinched as warm flesh met her own, for a moment. Sasuke flinched himself, and Sakura felt that. Their heads jerked up to look at each other, both taken aback, and they stared at each other for a while, unaware that their hearts were hammering in their rib cages. But Sasuke was the first one to come back to his senses, and he break the gaze, and then he picked up the round piece and raised his eyes again, slowly, while handing her the change.

She murmured a silent thank you, and stood up, brushing a lock of pink haired behind her ear. She turned, and began walking to the path that led her to the hospital, but as she heard more footsteps, she flinched and turned again.

And there he was, in his sixteen year old glory, standing right beside her, with a look she'd received way too many times lately, but could never figure out what it was. "W-What are you doing Sasuke?" She stammered, blushing lightly. He gaze into her eyes silently, and then silently shrugged, breaking their gazes. "…walking you home." He finally said.

She was stunned, but she didn't say anything else.

And as the pair left, Kakashi let out a low chuckle that caught the other boy's attention. Naruto gave him a puzzled look, and Sai smiled, wondering what could possibly make him laugh. "What are you laughing about, sensei?" Naruto asked, giving him a suspicious look. Kakashi chuckled again, but turned his head away from his ramen and book, to look at his former student. "Hmm... nothing. Sasuke is oddly… more kind and gentle to Sakura. And not that I think about it, he always has been that way with her, eh? Always helping her in the smallest way he can, or insisting on walking her home almost all the time not because he feels the need to, but because he wants to. And then he doesn't say much around her, and I bet it's because he knows he will probably hurt her if he does." He smiled under his mask. "Don't you think so?"

Naruto gaped, pointing accusingly to his former sensei. "KAKASHI! YOU'RE A MIND READER NOW!?"

And Sai smiled. "So does that mean we'll see them together soon?"

Kakashi chuckled again. "I may be wrong, but yes, I do think so."

Sai smiled again. "And so the restoration of the Uchiha clan will start."

A loud smack was heard, and from miles off, you could hear Naruto yell out,

"SAI, YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

* * *

Through **thick** and thin,

down the _roads_ that bend,

I'll _never_ leave your side.

* * *

The walk home was unbearably quiet, as it always was between the two of them. But tonight, Sakura felt as though she'd had enough. Tonight, Sakura felt as though this had to stop. This couldn't go on as it was.

"Sasuke-kun, you know you don't need to walk me home if you don't want to. I can walk home myself."

"I thought you were going to the hospital."

Sakura suddenly blushed hard. "I—Um—Well yeah, I'm just—I have to—"

"You don't have a shift tonight, Sakura. There's no need to lie to me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You've always been a bad liar anyway." He muttered quietly.

Sakura gaped, still blushing, but then she shut her mouth again. "How do you know I don't have a shift tonight?" She asked softly, giving him a suspicious look.

He then gave her a deadpanning stare in return. "You don't work on Fridays." He stated bluntly, _apathetically_.

Her mouth formed an 'O' and she blushed again, before sighing as she remembered. "You know, I'm serious about what I said. You don't need to walk me home if you don't want to, Sasuke."

He was quiet in return, which made the desire to end this stronger than it already was. "You can go home, then. I'll walk the rest by myself. I can see you don't want to, okay? So go." She said softly, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"What makes you think I don't want to?" He asked quietly, surprising her.

She frowned. "Sasuke-kun, you never even _talk_ to me. You do as much effort as possible to avoid my gaze. You—You—_You can't even freaking look at me now_!"

Her screech made his head jerk down to look at her, but what he saw almost made him cringe.

Tears.

Those god damn _tears_.

_Those fucking tears that he always put there!_

"Sakura…" He started, his voice fading out, because suddenly, he just didn't know what he could say to make it all better. Sasuke always made things worse, he could never make it better. Not with her.

"I don't understand. You're always so distant of me, even after all these years. The second I see you, you disappear before our eyes can even meet, and when I talk to you, you can't even talk back! You need to use your stupid grunting, or you just shrug, and damnit it fucking hurts! But still you insist on walking me home, and you help me pick up my things when they fall, and you helped me move out of my parent's house to my new apartment, and you—_Why are you doing thi_—"

But she was cut off by his hands closing around her wrist, pulling her to him in a sharp movement, and the next thing she knew, she felt warm lips on her own. Her eyes were wide, wider than they'd ever been, and she couldn't believe what was right in front of her. Sasuke, beautiful, _beautiful_ Sasuke, his eyes shut, lips clasped gently on hers. His hands had a tight grip on her wrist, but not tight enough to hurt.

She couldn't help herself, although she was still bewildered, to close her eyes and return his kiss by pressuring her own lips gently against his. He broke the kiss a few seconds after that, his mouth still dangerously hovering close to hers—so close that his breath was fanning hotly over her lips. Than his mouth moved to form words, but she didn't really hear him until a few seconds later, when it all registered in her mind.

"That's why."

She felt his hands drop his grip on her wrist, but he didn't allow her to pull back as he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed her tightly against himself, his lips settled against the top of her head, and he held her close, shutting his eyes. She reluctantly returned his embrace, pressing her hands comfortably against his chest, still as shocked as ever that this was happening to her.

And then he spoke words that made everything suddenly make sense.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

-

...

I've been beaten down, I've been _kicked_ around…

…but **she** takes it all for _me_.

And I **lost** my faith in my **darkest** _days_…

…but **she** makes _me_ want to believe.

...

-

Ahh, the mysterious kindness could be for so many reasons…

Including these two reasons.

Now you're thinking, "two? what two? I only see one!"

Well let me tell you those two.

Unsubtle reason: He doesn't want to hurt her.

Subtle reason: He loves her.

Yeah, some of you probably figure that one out anyway. ;)

It truly is intriguing, isn't it?

* * *

_Done! And yay, I could be done with it today! XD_

_I hope you enjoyed! :D_

_Please leave a review! _

_And oh, leave a vote for the next one!_

_1- The Dark Side_

_2- The Angsty/Dark Naughty _

_3- The Special Smile _

_4- The Completion _

_5- The OOC-ness _

_6- The Matchmaker _

**CommitedToKiba**


	9. The Dark Side

_Okay, here are the results of the poll:_

_1- The Dark Side - 12_

_2- The Angsty/Dark Naughty - 11_

_3- The Special Smile - 10_

_4- The Completion - 3_

_5- The OOC-ness - 7_

_6- The Matchmaker – 10_

_So, it looks like we're going Dark side first, and then Angtsy/Dark naughty will follow. After that, I'll need another poll. xD_

_For the sake of this update, let's pretend Sasuke doesn't have the mangekyou._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

The dark side. What is there to really say about this? Moreover, why do we like SasuSaku because of the dark side of their story, or as others say, the dark side of Sasuke? Man, I swear I spent _so much_ time thinking about why the hell _I_ liked SasuSaku because of Sasuke's dark side, or simply the dark side of their love story. And you know what? I never really figured that out.

I just _do_.

I guess if I _really_ had to put it into words, well I'd say it adds something to their story, and makes things so much more interesting and impressive. Dark Sasuke is also… incredibly sexy. And do I have to mention it makes their story more angsty, and thus I love it more because angst in SasuSaku is so damn _amazing_?

But I guess if I actually face this, the dark side is actually just a form of angst we love about them, ain't it? So, technically this is a second angst chapter… and maybe a little tragedy. hehe.

* * *

-

**Chapter Nine: The Dark Side**

-

-

_Because it's impossible not to love.

* * *

_

She standing on a bridge in the pouring rain, her arms propped lazily on the slippery bars in front of her, with her head tilted so low that her soaked pink locks fells before her eyes. Her emerald orbs have been directed at the water streaming down under the bridge it's been a while, but what was unusual about those eyes was the blankness held in them. They were not shining, they were not dark, and they were not happy, or lost, nor depressed. The emotions within those green pools have vanished.

Her eyes don't even flicker with the slightest emotion as she senses a dark chakra that she had not sensed in a long while, but was still more than familiar. She doesn't move her head to look at the person, nor does she open her mouth to acknowledge the presence of that man. Her eyes remain locked on the scurrying river, voided of any emotion, and her body does not change from her slouched, casual pose over the bridge's bars.

"I see you still like the rain."

Her eyes dart across the river, far, far away in the distance, watching the foggy forest, only to rise upwards to the sky as she tilts her head back. She blinks slowly while watching the rain fall down on her, and shuts them completely after a while, exhaling a long breath. "Are you going to kill me, Sasuke-kun?" she asks, her voice surprisingly apathetic, regardless of the softness of her tone.

She waits patiently for his response. She doesn't mind if he takes long, because the feeling of the rain pattering on her skin and her clothes is soothing, and she likes it. And then…

"No."

She draws in a quiet breath, fluttering her eyes open slowly before she turned to finally look at the man she had loved ever since all those years ago. Their eyes meet, and for the first time today, something flickers in Sakura's orbs. Perhaps sorrow, perhaps hope, or perhaps even love. If Sasuke noticed that glimmer of emotion, he did not let it show, or did not even let her know. He stares apathetically at her, his face utterly blanched of any emotion he was ever capable of feeling before, and she is saddened by how much he has changed.

"What are you doing here?" she asks softly, blinking drops of rain away from her eyes. She stepped back against the ledge, staring at him with slightly confused features, letting herself free of any emotion around him. "I could ask you the same," he replies, lifting his head a little. She lets herself smile bitterly at his words, almost having the urge to laugh coldly now that she fully realizes what is going on.

She's talking to Sasuke, a missing ninja and traitor, and he's in the village. It would be the perfect opportunity to officially bring him back—all she had to do was report him, and then he would be caught. But if everything was so easy, why couldn't she bring herself to summon one of her snails and report to Tsunade? Why couldn't she look away from those dead eyes? Why couldn't she even bear the thought of knocking him out to capture him?

…why?

She sighs sadly, turning her body around to face the edge of the bridge again, her fingers tapping the cold metal, while the rain still showered heavily. "I couldn't sleep," she says finally, her eyes softening as she traced a heart on the metal. "I had a feeling; much like that night you left." Her finger moved on its own, tracing a cracked line in the heart to picture heartbreak. "I knew you'd show up," she went on, not caring whether he was listening or not. The pinkette sighed after she finished, aware that Sasuke probably didn't care about what she was saying.

"Hn."

Surprised, Sakura turned her head to look at him, a little bewildered to find him still there, staring intently at her, like he had indeed been listening. She opened her mouth to speak again, but then wisely shut it back upon realizing what kind of situation she was in, once again. The bitter smile came back slowly, and she huffed sullenly, narrowing her eyes at the bars to sadly stare at the drawing of the broken heart.

'_Like mine,'_ she thought, laughing callously within herself.

"I should report you, you know" she says softly, glancing at him. Her eyes sadden once again as he simply stares uninterestingly at her, his hands shoved in his pockets casually. "Where's Naruto?" he asks, his tone indifferent and flat, fitting his bored self perfectly. Sakura smiles lightly, turning her back to him once again without ever answering a thing. She felt his chakra spike, before he was right beside her, standing menacingly in front of her. "I'm not going to repeat myself, Sakura." His voice is a low hiss, but she does not care; she is not even in the least frightened.

Silence greets him once again.

She didn't really know what happened after that. One minute he was glaring at her deathly, and the other, he was behind her with his beloved Kusanagi placed on her neck. And to his surprise, not that he showed it, Sakura simply smiled lightly at his action, her hands still placed on the bars of the edge. She was calm, and collected, acting as if she didn't even have a blade on her neck that could end her life any second now. "Maybe that would have worked on me back when I was a little girl, Sasuke-kun, but I've changed. You won't get anything out of me by threatening me," she murmured, swiping away the broken heart gently.

Sasuke moved his mouth to her ear, satisfied when she gasped lightly at the feeling of his hot breath fanning over the skin on her neck, and then he opened his mouth to speak. "Then what do I have to do to make you spill everything out to me, Sakura?" he whispered huskily in her ear, brushing his lips against her ear intentionally. The corner of his lips twisted upwards a bit as she shuddered at his touch, but her words made those corners twist back down in a firm thin line.

"Nothing. I can't betray Naruto."

"You should watch your words, Sakura…" he warns, his normally flat tone now holding that tinge of anger and annoyance.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" she hisses back to him, glancing backwards to glare with her fierce emerald orbs. "Cause' if that's what you were going to say, then do it! Kill me!" she spat out to him, grabbing the blade to press it harder against her throat so it created a small wound. To her surprise, he immediately took the blade away before further damage could be done, but before she could bark at him and call him a coward, he spoke. "I told you already. I'm not here to kill you."

"But you're here to kill Naruto, aren't you?" she retorted immediately, lifting her nose proudly at him. She glared hard, gripping the ledge so tightly that it bent a little. "He's married now, Sasuke-kun. He has a wife, and they are now awaiting a kid. You wouldn't take everything away from him now that he's happy, would you Sasuke-kun? After all, you know how it feels like to have your family torn away."

He sneers, but says nothing for a while, looking as though he was now struggling inwardly for something. Sakura then knew she had reached him somehow, and had thankfully managed to make him think over his decisions. Smirking lightly in triumph, Sakura turned to face the edge again, only to gasp in utter shock when she felt Sasuke grasp her shoulders painfully tight, swiveling her around so she would face him. "I need the Mangekyou," he hissed dangerously, pressing her back against the ledge.

She was shocked for many reasons; one being that Sasuke had initiated contact with her twice when he usually shied away from any sort of contact. He was so close at the moment—close enough to kiss her if he wanted to.

"Why do you still need it? You've killed Itachi after all, haven't you?" she whispered softly to him, cringing as his hold tightened on her shoulders again. He glared harder, scowling, and in an unexpected movement, he released his hold and whipped around to angrily trudge away. She turned to watch him walk away, and opened her mouth to call his name, only to freeze as she took in the sight.

Naruto was standing about ten feet away from the both of them, his face grave and solemn, with his fists clenched into tight balls. His lips that previously formed a straight firm line now twitched into a scowl as he stared at the raven haired man. "Sasuke," the yellow haired man hissed, his scowl deepening. Sasuke, whom seemed equally shocked as Sakura not to have sensed him, let his lips form a smirk. "Dope," he greeted back, huffing in amusement. "Seems like I won't have to run after people to get the information I want, after all."

Before the pink haired girl could even open her mouth and prevent them from starting a fight, her blonde best friend spoke in a tone that revealed he was deeply serious. "Don't interfere, Sakura-chan. This is between me and the teme. It has nothing to do with you." And the girl was so shocked that she couldn't move as she watched them walk away, looking at each other with the deadliest eyes she'd ever seen. When the battle started, both ninjas had charged at each other, growling in rage—the rivalry and hate was so strong that it made Sakura start weeping.

'_Nothing… I can't do anything again…'_ she thought to herself, sinking to her knees. Her eyes rose again, her vision blurred by her tears, and more tears spilled at the sight of a Sasuke half covered with his curse mark, while Naruto's eyes were now red instead of blue, and his nails were replaced by sharp claws. "Stop it… don't do this you two… don't kill yourselves…" she murmured to herself, choking a sob. The battle went on, and Sakura cried and cried, her heart breaking and shattering more and more as time went by. The pink haired medic nin could do nothing but that. Cry.

Until a howl broke out. Naruto's howl.

The girl was broken out of her state, and as soon as she saw her best friend on the ground, ready to be killed by her only love, all hell broke loose inside of her. And the worst part of it all was that it wasn't Naruto's death that made her react, and it wasn't the fact they were her two team mates. It was the fact that Sasuke was in his cursed seal form, and looked so unfathomably cruel and engulfed by darkness that she _had_ to react to it all and save him from this darkness.

_Bring him back…_

_Bring Sasuke-kun back to the light…_

So she did what her body told her to do. She stood from the ground and ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her horror-stricken face, and she did not stop before Sasuke turned and made her halt to a brutal stop by throwing her a murderous glare. "Stay out of this, Sakura." His voice was thick with venom, and so dark that it made a shiver run up her spine. Tears spilled even more, and she choked another sob. _'This isn't Sasuke-kun…' _she thought, bringing a hand up to her stinging heart. Still firmly set on the idea of bringing back the real Sasuke-kun she knew, Sakura started running towards them again, only to gasp in utter surprise and halt abruptly once again when a snake hissed loudly and thrust his body menacingly towards hers in an action that meant to make her back off.

Sakura didn't even take a second to reconsider dodging the snake. All that she wanted to do was get to him. To Sasuke. To bring him back.

"Don't make me kill you, Sakura," she heard him speak, the tone of his voice now so different from the one she knew that for a moment, she thought it wasn't him. She looked up to reply to him, but was shocked out of her mind when she saw his figure right in front of her, menacing, dark, and cruel. She dug her feet in the muddy ground to stop completely, yelping in surprise when she slipped and stumbled ungracefully to the ground. Cold metal touched her skin, and she gasped lightly, shutting her eyes tightly when the metal pressed on her chin, a sign for her to lift her head up.

She did. Without opening her eyes. And as she did so, she spoke words that could never be truer than it was.

"What would the difference be, Sasuke-kun? When you left, you killed me that night. What you see right now is nothing but a living body of a girl who died the night her only love left," she whispered softly, her tone voided of any emotion. Her eyes still shut, she did not see how the lone Uchiha responded to her words, but made herself believe that he probably didn't care.

But she would never know the answer, because the second she felt the blade slide off her neck, she heard a loud pound and an infuriated snarl, followed by the sound of bodies falling to the mud-spattered floor. She snapped her eyes wide open in shock, gasping in a sharp, baffled breath as she took in the sight of Naruto surrounded by a red gluey substance, his canines longer, claws still draw out, and red eyes more furious she'd ever seen them be. The worst of it was that five tails had already been drawn and, which meant Naruto was not in control of himself anymore. She cried out his name, suddenly regretting the action as his head jerked in her direction, and then he began running towards her.

She feared for her life as he pounced in the air, ready to kill her, but her breath was literally knocked out of her lungs as she felt herself being roughly grabbed and jerked out of the way. Cringing in pain, she turned her head to look at her savior, only to find herself more surprised she'd ever been in her life when she suddenly became aware of the fact that Sasuke had been the one to save her. She stared at his face, somehow able to recognize Sasuke's true features through that brown skin and long raven hair, and all those demonic features.

She stared in fully activated sharingan, her mouth parting open to say something, but before any sound could even come out, Sasuke was gone from her sight. She blinked in surprise, springing up from the ground, her eyes widening at the sight of Sasuke charging towards the Kyuubi look-alike Naruto. "I'm the one you're fighting!" Sasuke snarled out while leaping in the air with his arm lying in front of him, a blue light glowing on his hand. Sakura gaped, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene as suddenly, the blue light at Sasuke's hands started growing as fast as lightening, forming a straight blue electric line. She followed the projection as best she could, only to yell out in surprise as she saw Naruto's Kyuubi form being pierced by the blue light.

"Stop it!" She choked out, putting her hands in front of her mouth as she stared at the way Naruto growled like an untamed furious beast, shaking as he tried to keep the blue light from piercing him any deeper. But then Sasuke smiled sadistically and took a few steps towards the boy, making Naruto unable to hold back the chidori blade from piercing his chest even more. He howled in pain, and Sakura stared in horror as her blonde team-mate slowly returned to his original form. "STOP IT!" she cried desperately once more, shakily standing up to her feet.

But Sasuke kept on sadistically smiling, and Naruto kept on howling in pain the more the chidori blade went deeper and deeper through his flesh. The pinkette's feet started moving on their own, firstly in a trot, and then in a full blown run, and before she knew it, she was less than twenty feet away. "STOP IT, SASUKE-KUN! DON'T KILL HIM! THIS ISN'T YOU!" she shouted frantically, trying to hold back her tears from flowing endlessly down her cheeks. Much to her relief, she had reached them in time to stop Sasuke from killing Naruto. But much to her, and the other's, regret, she had stopped Sasuke from killing Naruto by putting herself as the target instead.

She stared into cruel red eyes, her eyes widening in fear as he grinned maliciously, twisting his palm around through her chest wound (no doubt caused by his chidori), his grin growing as she howled in pain and hunched over. She grabbed his forearms, coughing out blood that suddenly plugged her throat, and then took the strength to look up to him, her eyes pleadingly staring into his vicious ones. "Please, Sasuke-kun… this isn't you…" she whispered, breathing in sharply as he twisted his palm again. The pain wrecked through her again and she hunched over another time, gasping as she suddenly became aware that Naruto was unconscious behind her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered, sobbing out quietly both because of the unbearable physical pain and agonizing emotional ache. Suddenly, his gripped seemed to loosen for a moment, and Sakura let out a huff of relief, only to gasp in pain when his palm dug deeper in her flesh, numbing her. She looked up, and in a quick movement, she hugged him tightly, ignoring how waves of agony washed over her, each one stronger than the other.

"Please, Sasuke-kun… come back to the light… I know this isn't you… Please… stop this…" she whispered in his ear, howling lowly as he pressured on her wound. Blood flowed from her lips, but she did not let this be the reason to give up. She tightened her hold on him, sobbing quietly. "Kami, I know this isn't you Sasuke-kun… if only you knew what you were doing right now… you've almost killed Naruto, your _best friend_, and you… you're _killing_ me…." Her breathing was becoming heavy, but Sakura didn't stop.

Although the change in Sasuke was starting to take effect. She could no longer feel the pressure on her wound, but then again, maybe that part of her was simply numb. Sakura did not give up, she could _not_ give up. So she leaned into his ear, and whispered her last resort. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. I've always loved you, even after you left." A gasp left her lips when she felt her knees buckle, but somehow, she found the strength to stand. "And even seeing you like this, when you don't even look like the Sasuke-kun that I know; when you look like a demon, or a monster…" she breathed in slowly, closing her eyes. "I still love you. And I know I always will, no matter who you have been, who you are, or who you will become. My love for you will last forever."

And then the strength left her completely, and she felt herself no longer being able to hold her body up, or hang on to his neck. Her eyes shut, and somehow, Sakura didn't feel the strong arms holding her up against him, nor did she hear the sharp breath that left the Uchiha's lips now that he had realized what he had done.

Darkness took over her.

* * *

The **fear** about losing

_a loved one_

is the **fear** of change itself.

Being _used _to one person,

**day after day**,

then to one day wake up

_all alone_,

a whole **new** _day_.___

* * *

_

Dark. All that she could see was darkness. She could not even move, could not even speak, could not even hear. She could only see, and what she saw was darkness. Sakura couldn't help but to think to herself if this was it—if this was death. Was she dead? Was she on the way to death? Was everything over now?

Well, she couldn't feel the pain that had run through her only seconds before. Could that mean she was dead?

And then, something happened. Something touched her lips. Her cheek, also.

Sakura wondered.

Wondered as the touch went away, and then she could feel something faint at her chest. Like someone was pushing.

And then the touch on her lips came back, the one on her cheek was now at the back of her head, cradling it.

Something clicked at the back of her fuzzy mind. Someone was trying to save her!

…but who?

* * *

I **thought** that by telling myself

and_ everyone else_

that I **hated** you,

_sooner_ or later

I would come to **believe** it.

But I now _realize_ that by

**l y i n g **,

it makes me want you

_even more

* * *

_

He was trying to save her.

Sasuke Uchiha, missing ninja and betrayer of the village, was trying to save Sakura Haruno, his ex team-mate and an utterly loyal medic ninja to the village.

And _why_? He didn't **fucking** know!

All that he knew was that the second the girl was brought back from death by him, her eyes fluttering open to hazily stare at him, his stomach lurched in relief. His heart was beating fast, his blood pumping fast, and suddenly, Sasuke found himself glaring deathly at her.

She was clearly more than taken aback to see that he was there, and he had saved her life. Saved her life, when she didn't even think he fucking _cared_ one tiny bit! But _still_, the apathetic Uchiha survivor saved her life!

"Sasuke—" But she was cut short when she was pulled up against him, his hand digging into her head while his head buried itself in the crook of her neck. He was stiff, and no doubt it was probably weird for him to act as such and initiate contact, but she thought she could literally feel concern radiating off of him. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he beat her to it. "You stupid, _stupid_, foolish girl." He growled, putting a hand where her wound _used_ to be. The wound he had healed _somehow_ to save her life. The wound he'd inflicted himself.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you save my life?" she asked breathily, still stunned by his actions. He pulled back, and cradled her face in his hands in a surprisingly gentle way. His eyes were still hard and angry, which contradicted his actions completely, but as he spoke his next words, she understood wholly. "For so long I tried to make myself believe that you never meant anything to me. But now that I've almost lost you by my own hands, I realize how wrong I've been." His tone is harsh, and he's breathing hard, and he looks almost infuriated.

And then she saw it. That flicker of emotion that glimmered in his eyes for a split moment, and that revealed his deepest, darkest secret.

"Kami," she gasped, her eyes widening. "Y—You… Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun you—" but she was cut off as he swooped down and clashed his mouth to hers to connect their lips in a harsh, but nonetheless very passionate, kiss that screamed his feelings and his possessiveness. They kissed with their minds, souls, and hearts—kissed with everything they had.

And when they parted, he chaffed out two words that made her stomach bubble with warmth, before he leaned and kissed her again.

-

-

"_I do."_

-

…

_Fate_ brought **you** back to me,

& this time I won't let you **leave**.

I'm gonna **love you** until the end_ of time_.

…

-

The Dark Side of their story, of Sasuke… it's beautiful, ne?

I love reading Dark fics. They're either unbelievably beautiful, or unbelievably sexy. Because let's face it, Dark Sasuke is **smexy**. ;)

And what's there to say to conclude this? Nothing, really.

We just love the Dark Side!

* * *

_Man, that took long to come out. I had to go and revise to see if Sasuke was dark enough. XD_

_Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed this update. The others will be coming soon, kay?_

_Dark/Angsty Naughty is next! and if you want, you can suggest storylines for this! I always need a little help, because I never know what you specifically want for those type of things! lol!_

_Review, please!_

**DeepPoeticGirl a.k.a. CommitedToKiba**

_P., as many of you noticed, I changed my penname :)_


	10. The Dark Angsty Naughty

_Sorry for being so late! It's my last year of school, and I have a shit load of work._

_Anyway, on to the update!_

_P.s. It's kind of an AU. It still has to do with the manga, but like, much later, and without the recent events happening. All you need to know is that Itachi is dead, and Sasuke does not want to return to Konoha. He's just living the life of a missing nin now. They're about eighteen. And Sasuke might be slightly OOC for some of you, but to me, not really. He's a male with hormones and sexual needs, so no OOC in my mind. :P_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: The Dark/Angsty Naughty**

-

-

_Because it's hot.

* * *

_

Part of Sakura knew things would not go as she thought they would when she would finally find Sasuke. After all, with the Uchiha, anything could happen. You could not plan ahead to how things would go, or how he would react, because Uchiha Sasuke was unpredictable. But even so, she was surprised. Surprised at how he'd changed, physically wise. Surprised as to how he resembled to a damn statue because he was so monotone and still. Surprised that he didn't even react much beyond giving her a blank stare. Regardless of how grownup she was, Sasuke had made no movement to reach for his sword. It was like he was sure he would not need it if ever they would fight.

It was no need to say such action, or lack of action so to say, was insulting for Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," The green eyed girl greeted, fixing him with a sharp stare full of bottled up anger which came from all these years ago where he had been missing in her life. Where he refused to come back.

"Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue perfectly, like it always did. She felt as though it belonged there. Felt as though he was meant to say her name so flawlessly. And that feeling she got when she was younger and he said her name… she could still feel it. After all, her love for him had not dimmed one bit ever since he left the village.

She saw his eyes scanning at the empty spaces at her sides, before turning to her eyes again. "No team mates?" he asked, his tone flat and bored.

"Would it make any difference, Sasuke-kun? You're not going to come back either way, no matter how many people I bring with me," she replied, narrowing her angry gaze to the ground, before she sighed while her eyes lost their glint of fury. "And you know what? I don't even know why I bother. It doesn't matter who Tsunade-sama sends out to try to get you to come back. You just don't want to," she said softly, blinking quickly as she felt salty water prickling her eyes. Raising her gaze to the man again, she found herself not in the least surprised when he was simply staring at her with a bored look.

And then…

"Go home, Sakura. You shouldn't be here." As soon as the quiet words left his mouth, she saw him turning his back to her, seemingly ready to simply leave their encounter like that. Unresolved and pointless. But Sakura, furious again to see him underestimating her once more, threw a kunai in his direction which he avoided effortlessly, but as he turned, she spat out words that made him stop. "And that's it?! You're just going to run away like the coward you are?! That's all you can do, huh, Sasuke-kun!? Run away! Run away from everything! You're a coward who can't face the realities, that's what you are!"

In less than a blink of an eye, Sakura was thrown backwards against a tree, and the first thing she saw after she gasped in pain and snapped her eyes open were angry black coal orbs. "I wouldn't speak if I were you, Sakura. You don't know anything about me," he hissed darkly, releasing her wrists from his tight hold. (Had she imagined or did Sasuke's eyes flicked to her mouth for a second?) The young medic stared back with a hard gaze, and she did not dare rub her wrists to show he had hurt her. The least she wanted to do was show weakness in front of Sasuke, which she had kind of already done by getting sensitive at the start of their encounter.

"Maybe I don't, but it's not my fault. You threw away your life of happiness six years ago, and for what? For a path of darkness that lead you nowhere," she quietly said, shaking her head disapprovingly at him before she pushed him away. But as she took a few steps, a hand gripped her wrist tightly, and Sakura's calm gaze sharpened into a deathly one. On reflex, she whirled on her heels to face the man and threw a chakra infused punch, which Sasuke had seen coming with his sharingan. Although instead of avoiding it, he settled himself with catching her wrist, effectively breaking a few bones, which he ignored.

She noticed the way his eyes almost twinkled in amusement as she struggled against his grip, but when he pushed her up against him and clasped her hands behind her back tightly, she gasped. She knew Sasuke was never a fan of physical contact, and he tended to avoid it at all cost when he was younger, but now, six years later, he was engaging physical contact to keep her from injuring him when there were a heck of a lot of other ways to do so without bringing anything physical. But yet she'd thought that he would even be more distant of engaging any kind of physical contact with anyone as he is now. She was expecting anything but what he was doing now.

…but then again, hadn't she learned that he did unexpected things?

"Let me go," she muttered harshly, twisting her wrists continually in an attempt to wriggle away from his hold. Feeling hot breath on her neck, Sakura stiffened and struggled even more, only for her breath to cut itself off as Sasuke let his nose drag itself from the crook of her neck, to her ear, slowly, _painfully_ slowly. He then placed his mouth at her ear, exhaling against the flesh of it before he smirked lightly. "So weak…" he murmured huskily, pressing her body closer to his.

"You take that back you son of a—!" her eyes snapped in shock as Sasuke unexpectedly threw them both on the ground, but before she could make any move to get on her feet, he had her trapped down on the grass, under his firm and built eighteen year old body. She stared at him in shock, her mouth dropping a few inches as he settled himself with looking at her with what she thought was a blank stare, if you ignored the little sparkles of something in it. She didn't know what that thing was until he gave her a small dominant smirk, before dropping down to her neck again. She couldn't even bear to breathe upon feeling his body press against hers, completely, making her feel all of him. How firm his muscles were and how much of a grown man he'd become.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his back, her neck tilting to the side as she felt him inhale a long breath of her scent, his lips grazing over the skin on her shoulder. She felt him tense under her fingers, but soon the stiff muscles relaxed, and quicker than she could tell, the lips that were grazing her skin seconds before was now harshly ravishing her own. Now, if Sakura had not hung on to her feelings for Sasuke for all these years, she would have pushed him back and hit him where the sun doesn't shine, and probably would have damaged him a little more so he could learn his lesson.

But the thing is, she still did. And so even though she felt this was more raw lust and a build up sexual frustration more than any other thing, like love, or for Kami's sake any freaking feeling of deep care, she took her courage in her hands and kissed him back. For a moment, it felt almost awkward, or strange. Sakura had always dreamed of kissing Sasuke, in some cheesy, sweet way, or something of the sort. She'd dreamed of Sasuke and herself doing things that she never thought she'd ever be able to bear thinking of. She'd dreamed of making love with him, of holding him in her arms, and of bathing in the afterglow while cuddling and kissing till sleep took them over. Oh yes, she dreamed of it.

But feeling his lips over her own, and his hands wandering under her clothes, and just feeling what those touches brought along… it was so strange. Not to mention that in her dreams, his touches, kisses and looks, they were all gentle, sweet and full of love. The ones she felt right now were harsh, almost brutal, and in no way loving. The only feeling in those kisses, it was lust, and only that. Just lust. Nothing more. And it dawned to her that the way things were going, there wasn't going to be any lovemaking. There was going to be sex, and not any kind of sex. Sex which one uses the other. Sex with no feelings. Sex to satisfy urges that'd been repressed.

And under normal circumstances, Sakura would have pulled back, slapped him and ran away. She would have refused to give in to such disgusting acts. But this was in no way under normal circumstances. Sakura had waited for far too long for something like this to happen—for her to feel close to him in whatever way it could be. And if it would be to give up her virginity to him, and to let her use him, just so she could feel like he belonged to her for once, and that she could be his, just for a moment… then fuck it. She would do it. And she is.

It seemed almost unreal to her, that everything was happening like this. That Sasuke was there, and he wanted her, needed her. That he was kissing her. But she pushed all of the unneeded details away, and sighed into the rough kiss before she ran a hand through his hair, holding back the urge to smile when he groaned softly. A small gasp passed her lips when he tore his lips away from her mouth, only to attack her neck with kisses and bites. His hand dropped to the waistband, and he fumbled with the zipper of her skirt for a while, before finally getting irritated and growling against her skin. "Sakura, get rid of this or I'll rip it off you."

Sakura, who had just realized she was already shirtless, hesitated before she complied and unzipped her skirt, tensing a little as he slipped it off and threw it somewhere. She was a little uncomfortable at first, but when his hand gripped her thigh and that his tongue licked her neck, she could not help shivering in pleasure. "Sasuke-kun…" she breathed, arching her back against him. And as he went back to ravishing her lips, Sakura felt something wet hit her cheek. She did not seem to mind it, but instead continued to kiss back the man who owned her heart, although the wet substance fell again, on her arm this time, and then her leg, and then her nose. It was then that she realized it was starting to rain, and pretty hard at that.

Sasuke, although, didn't bother to stop what they were doing. Rain, pouring or drizzling, he just didn't seem to mind. However, Sakura had long forgotten about the rain when his touches became more fervent, hot, frenzied. He kissed her harder, and moved to remove his shirt in a gesture that was far too quick and eager. His sword and belt was thrown away, somewhere else where Sakura could not know because she was too absorbed into this.

There were no words to describe how wonderful it felt to feel his hands exploring her body, stroking, gripping and feeling her smooth skin. Never before had Sakura allowed anyone to touch her like this—no one. She had waited for him, waited for Sasuke. She wanted to give him everything, even if it meant that he'd consider this as a onetime thing. She returned the favor by running her hands over him as well, feeling his strong muscles and grownup body. She could almost feel him smirk against her mouth when she shuddered under his touch, soft moans and gasps escaping between a brash kiss.

Feeling he'd suddenly had enough with simply making out, Sasuke dove in for the next move, and almost had the urge to chuckle as how she jumped upon feeling his hand drop down to her underwear. She stiffened against him, her breathing breaking into a harsher patter as he lightly grazed just above the elastic band. The move was light, its purpose being to make the woman under him be aware of what would happen next. He knew it would drive her crazy to simply think about it.

"Sasuke…" she whispered against his mouth, her stiff form relaxing again before she pulled herself closer to him and broke their heated lip lock to put hot and needy open mouthed kisses on his skin. She knew Sasuke was enjoying such actions, as the way his hands tightened on her body and the way he gripped her pink locks harshly just gave it away.

"Fuck, I can't take this anymore," he growled against her ear, smirking lightly for a moment as she moaned in reply, before he gripped her tightly by the waist and brought her up against a tree. It was only then that she took in how he looked. And he was beautiful, that much was true. His hair was soaked, sticking to his skin with a few locks flying in random directions. He was half naked, with the rain running down his muscular chest, and those arms… Kami, he'd grown up so much. To her surprise, Sasuke seemed to take in her form as well, his eyes glinting with hunger and raw lust. It was almost scary to see him looking this way at her.

But all of this was forgotten when he leaned in, clashed his mouth to hers while burying a hand in her hair. The other was down at her hip, the hold tight and almost bruising, but it did not take long before he released her to hook his fingers with the edge of her panties. The young medic moaned against his mouth before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same brute force. One of her hands unhooked from his neck after a while, to drop down at his waistband, where she surprised him by diving into them to catch his stiff length. Not expecting her to be so bold, the action caused him to groan loudly on her lips, a heavy pant escaping them as she squeezed the head of him.

And when he opened his eyes again, Sharingan was activated, and then suddenly, he didn't look a bit like the Sasuke she used to know. His eyes, they were dark, almost evil, and contained a wicked kind of lust that scared her. His lips were forming a sinister smirk which was almost cruel. And the next thing she knew, he'd pushed down her panties and his pants before burying himself inside of her with one brutal thrust that tore a scream of pain from her throat. He didn't seem to have heard, although, or maybe he just didn't care, because Sasuke did not even stop moving to let her accustom herself. Instead, he pulled back and thrust back in, just as hard, and another heavy pant passed his lips. He rammed into her continuously, seemingly unaware (or ignoring) of her cries and tears, groaning and panting at the pleasure overwhelming him. Pleasure he'd never felt with any other woman before.

Sakura was in so much pain she could not stop sobbing. She thought that Sasuke would have been considerate enough to wait, but it seemed that she was just a doll to him that he could use. She wished that she had never given in, never let him go this far. She wished to take it all back. It hurt her so much, not only physically, but emotionally. Her heart was breaking every time she realized just how much of a monster he had become. He was not the Sasuke-kun she knew. He was a cruel man engulfed by darkness.

She heard him curse loudly under his breath before he rocked harder, faster. His eyes were shut tight, features on his face contorted in what almost seemed like he was in pain, although Sakura knew was it was just overpowering pleasure. And then he did something that changed everything—changed her way of thinking. Sasuke had somehow managed to pull her higher up on the tree, and had angled her hips in a way that she received him better, and it actually felt good. She panted in his ear, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck when he growled violently against her ear. She didn't even think it was possible for him to go faster, but he did, and his hard slams were how jackhammers. Moans started to fall from her lips, and she murmured his name over and over again, moving her hips to try and meet his thrusts. In response, Sasuke kissed her mouth, tangling his tongue with hers before pushing himself to his very limit to fuck her harder.

He felt his climax near closer and closer with every thrust, and he held on to the girl while slamming into her violently, grunts, growls, pants and moans tearing out of his throat when he was close to the edge. "J-Just… ah… Sasuke-kun… just a… a bit… long..er..." she panted in his ear, a keen moan following her words. But it was too much for Sasuke, he couldn't handle anymore of this. "…can't…" he rasped out before slamming into her one last time, a loud and almost angry moan falling from his lips when he tensed and climaxed into her.

What happened next was almost unbelievable. She had expected him to pull away immediately and to throw on his clothes in a manner that would scream to her 'thanks for letting me use your body, but it didn't mean anything' and then he'd just disappear but… he hadn't done that. Instead, she felt his arms wrap around her so tight she couldn't even breathe properly, and he dropped his head in the crook of her neck while trying to catch his breath. Not really knowing how to react, Sakura simply buried a hand in his hair, and she stroked him softly, while her free arm wrapped itself around his back.

"...I didn't make you come," she heard him quietly say, his breathing still slightly off. The words made the young woman smile lightly, but then she shook her head. "Don't worry about it." He tensed after she said so, and she could not understand why, but as he pulled back sharply and pressed his hands on her shoulders hard, he gave her a furious glare and said, "I fucked you! I violated you, Sakura! You never even gave me your consent, but I _fucked_ you to satisfy my fucking needs!" he was infuriated, and his grip tightened so much that she could not help but to wince. "But this was not rape, you wanted it too… I know you did… yet I couldn't get to satisfy you! I couldn't— " but his yelling was interrupted by Sakura herself. She pushed herself against him and slashed her lips over his while cradling his head between her hands.

They kissed for a while, Sasuke slacking out his frustration and anger about himself, while Sakura kissed him to show him she still loved him after all of this. And as they had to separate, Sakura found herself murmuring, "it doesn't matter, Sasuke-kun. There's always a second time, isn't it? You can always try again."

And then she'd bring him in another kiss, and this time, he was careful as not to hurt her. He pulled them both to the ground and took the time to make her wet and ready for him, before once again, he pushed himself inside of her. He was not gentle, was not slow, but he was not brutal or selfish either. His thrusts were hard and fast, but they did not hurt her. They did not fuck, did not use each other, no, they _made love_.

And when it was all over, he had succeeded in satisfying the both of them, and it was still raining, but now the pouring rain had died down to a soft drizzle. She lay under him, panting, but he caught the look of joy in her eyes. Sasuke did not know why he did not feel like running away, or leaving her. Why he did not feel like this was a onetime thing. He did not know why he wanted to stay and let her drown him with her love. He did not know why he wanted to _be_ with her.

She caressed his cheek as he gazed down at her, and as she tugged lightly at the back of his neck with her free hand, he obeyed and pressed himself down on her, his eyes softening as she held him to her, as if wanting to get to feel his presence a little while longer. "I'm not going anywhere," he finally said, his voice so quiet she almost didn't hear him. She tensed, and her eyes widened, but when she turned her head to look at him, he pressed his mouth to hers lightly—a hesitant but gentle kiss.

When he pulled back, she gaped and stared at him like a shocked fish, the shock on her face plastered there, even as he rolled off of her. She turned on her side, closing her mouth, but gave him a look of pure surprise and confusion. "You don't mean that you…" she started, but was cut off when Sasuke reached out and gently touched her hair.

Silence.

And then…

-

-

"_Yeah. I'm coming home."_

-

…

As _we_ **grow** older together,

As _we_ continue to **change** with age,

There is **one thing** that will _never_ change. . .

I will always keep **falling in love **with _you_.

…

-

There are much darker naughty scenarios that could take place, and no doubt, some of these scenarios are hotter, naughtier, and makes you grin like a pervert, but still... something about this is just hot, if you ignore the sweet ending.

I doubt any of this could happen, but what kind of SasuSaku fan doesn't enjoy reading impossible scenarios full of hot smexy action?

A crazy one that doesn't know what he or she is missing, that's what.

…which we're so not, right?

* * *

_Sorry again for the late update. I've tried different scenarios, but this one worked with me the best. and of course, I had to give them their happy ending._

_Anyway, I'm off to watch a movie!_

_Please leave a review, my loves, telling me what you thought, and your vote for the next chapter!_

_1- The Special Smile (that Sakura gives him) _

_2- The Completion (the way they complete each other) _

_3- The OOC-ness _

_4- The Matchmaker (Kakashi playing matchmaker. need I say more?) _

_Want none of these? Suggest your own. :)_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	11. The Matchmaker

_Results of the poll:_

_1- The Special Smile - 7_

_2- The Completion - 7_

_3- The OOC-ness - 5_

_4- The Matchmaker – 13_

_Extra suggestions: Indirect Praise_

_Matchmaker it is. :D_

_-standard disclaimer applied-

* * *

_

Okay, I have a question for everyone here. How many of you guys have clicked to read a SasuSaku story because when you read the summary, it revealed that Kakashi was trying to hook them up?

Pretteh much all of you?

Yeah. That's what I thought.

BECAUSE KAKASHI TEH MATCHMAKER IS IRRESISTABLE, SEXY AND FUNNY. NOT TO MENTION GENIUS. :D

Seriously, I would totally click on a SasuSaku story whose summary would simply be: "Kakashi, the matchmaker."

Wouldn't you?

Yeah. It would be lulzy. x3

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Matchmaker**

-

-

_Because it's Kakashi playing cupid. Nuff said.

* * *

_

"AGH! What the freaking—KAKASHI! May I ask you one more time why in hell you sent us on a shitty mission in this even _shittier_ weather?!" A soaked pink haired kunoichi yelled at her teacher through the pouring rain, while in the same time struggling to snatch her foot away from the sticky puddle of mud. She did not notice the entire team staring at her as she fought against the dirty and sticky substance to get her foot back, but she did let out another shout of rage a few minutes later when her foot popped out of her shoe, making her stumble to the ground.

Naruto was the first to rush over at her side and extend his hand to help her up, and his childhood crush offered him a small smile despite her angered state of mind. He helped her get to her feet again, but as both went to get out of the puddle, they found themselves stuck again. Caught up in blind rage, Sakura flung her fist out to the poor blonde's cheek and growled. "You idiot! Why the hell didn't you stay _out of the mud_?!" she spat, raising her fist to hit him again.

Sasuke sighed in exasperation when the blonde fell to into the puddle, and raised his brow as Sakura let out a piercing scream that almost hurt his ears. While she cursed and shouted at the sky, Sasuke slowly made his way to her, and he took her by surprise when he grabbed her arm tightly and gave a strong tug. She was unbalanced for a moment, but he managed to miraculously get her out with the simple move. It was something that made Sakura smile widely and she was then hit with the urge of tackling him in a hug—an action she would never do because she knew how much he hated physical contact.

She watched him make his way to his backpack, her wide smile softening when he slung it over his shoulder again. He glanced at her, staring blankly, before he finally turned to silently walk on. Feeling uncomfortable for not having done anything to thank him, she took one shaky step forward and called out, "hey! Wait!"

And he did. Turning around the look at her once more, his gaze expectant. She flushed a light pink color, before smiling lightly. "T-Thanks. For helping me out, I mean," she stammered softly, fiddling a bit with her fingers. Her inner cursed at her for acting like a shy little girl, when in fact the both of them were chunnin now, and friends that respected each other. He regarded her for a moment, before wordlessly turning around to continue their route.

From afar, a grey eyed man watched the scene, his eyes almost saddened when his pink haired student narrowed her eyes to the ground and tilted her head down seemingly in shame. He turned his gaze to Sasuke, whom was still walking in the pouring rain, and then sighed. "It'll take a miracle to get these two together. Sakura has no idea just how much she means to Sasuke, and Sasuke's too socially retarded to realize he likes her. And since they're both clueless, there's no way either of them will make a move," Kakashi pondered quietly under his breath.

He thought for a few moments, until something finally clicked in his mind. Under his mask, he grinned toothily. "All that it takes is somebody to make them realize how much they care for each other." Happily, Kakashi began formulating a plan in his mind, all the while following the pink haired lady who had just taken off to continue their mission while still mumbling about the lousy weather.

"OI! CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT!?"

Kakashi chuckled and swiftly turned on his feet, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he realized he'd almost forgotten that Naruto was still stuck in the mud, what with Sasuke who had not wanted to help him out.

"I'm coming, Naruto."

"HURRY THE HELL UP BECAUSE I CAN'T FREAKING GET UP! I COULD DROWN!"

…He didn't hurry, nevertheless.

* * *

_i've_ got a **tight** grip on reality

but i can't let go of what's in _front_ of **me

* * *

**

"Kaka-sensei? Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion as she watched her teacher put his traveling bag down to the ground, while stretching his arms. He took out contents of a tent before sitting down on a slightly damp log near a tree that sheltered him from the rain. But it wasn't until he took out his orange porn book that he answered the girl.

"Why, I thought we could take a break. What with all the complaining you've been doing, I guess it would be best to give it a rest for the night and wait until the rain clears off," he explained in his slow drawl. He raised his gaze to hers and smiled behind his mask, chuckling a bit when he saw just how red she had gone. "You'll be sharing a tent with Sasuke, and Naruto and I will each have our own," he paused as he saw Naruto's face fall in disbelief.

"WHAT!? WHY DO THEY GET TO SHARE A TENT WHEN WE'RE ALONE?!" he shouted angrily, pointing accusingly to the pair. His baby blue eyes narrowed more when Kakashi chuckled again and stored away his book while walking towards the boy.

"Naruto," he started, his voice light and amused. "You trash around a lot when you sleep, and nearly take the place of two. I thought it should be understandable for you to get a tent of your own." At the sight of Naruto's mouth snapping open to retort, he laughed. "No, I will not share a tent with either of them. Sasuke would most likely prefer sleeping outside in the rain than with me. As for Sakura…" he turned his gaze to hers. "I do not wish to be accused of pedophilia. Besides, I tend to be really… grabby in the presence of women."

"So why couldn't they each have their own tent too?" Naruto retorted while blushing lightly at the last comment his teacher had made. To his surprise, Kakashi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as a sign of uneasiness.

"Well, you see… I sort of forgot the fourth tent in the village. I almost forgot the third as well," Kakashi explained, smiling lightly under his mask. He looked up, expecting any more complaints and questions, but from the looks his students gave him, he knew they had nothing more to argue about and that they understood the situation.

That didn't help Sakura from blushing like crazy, Naruto to mutter curses like crazy, and Sasuke to be slightly more tense than usual.

"Alright! Let's set up the tents and call it a night!" Kakashi happily called, waving at the others a goodbye before he grabbed the material and started setting up his tent. The others did the same, although Naruto was slightly bewildered to be left alone to figure it out. It turns out Sakura had suggested to give Naruto a hand while Sasuke would set up their tent, and by the time the first stars came out, everybody had finished putting up their shelter.

When Sakura bid Naruto goodnight, she proceeded to retreat in the tent Sasuke and herself would share, but just as she opened the zipper of the entrance, she was hit with a furious blush and a near nosebleed.

There, standing right in front of her, was the dark haired seventeen year old male she adored, and he was taking his shirt off. She sure had seen Sasuke with his shirt off before, on the several occasions that he would train hard and she just ended up passing by, but for some reason, this seemed to hit her more deeply. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she was going to sleep beside that shirtless person. And with the little space in the tent, it was possible their bodies would touch.

So she stood there, frozen like a statue, her eyes glued to his perfectly muscled chest.

"Are you done staring?" she heard him call, his voice bland.

"Um, yeah. I'm, uh, sorry. You know, I didn't mean to stare. I was just really, really surprised," she rambled quickly, slipping in the tent with extreme caution as not to touch him. She went to turn and close the zipper, but he had been quicker to reach for it, which made their hands brush accidentally.

"…sorry," Sakura murmured, connecting gaze with him. Endless pools of onyx stared back into hers, and they almost seemed black in this darkness. She felt the warmth and softness of his skin against her own as he reached again to close the zipper of the door. And as he did so, she was simply frozen again, shocked to have felt how hot and smooth his flesh was. A furious blush had attacked her cheeks when he connected gazes again, and she barely heard him murmur a goodnight before he lied down and rolled to his side with his back facing her.

A sound then snapped her out of her daze, and she nearly screamed before abruptly realizing it was the talkie walkie that their team shared. She picked it up and raised a brow. "Yeah, something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" she asked to the tiny machine.

"Apparently this night's gonna be cold. I went to give Naruto an extra cover, and I have one as well, but unfortunately there aren't any more," she heard him reply.

"Okay…? And?" She was thoroughly confused as to where he was going.

"Well, since you guys are no doubt going to freeze your asses off with no more additional cover, I thought I'd give you the only solution left: Cuddle up." She could swear she was hearing him giggling behind it all, and there was no mistaking the way Sasuke tensed up immensely.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" she shouted back, her face flushed. She then quickly threw the little machine away and buried herself in the cover, hiding her red face.

"Sweet dreams!" Kakashi called out cheerily.

Sakura moaned and covered her face under the pillow, mumbling something about how she was going to murder the silver haired jounin.

Sasuke simply tried to ignore it all, but his mind kept going to the wonder of how it would feel to press her against his warm body.

Perhaps he would never know.

And then he felt a shiver run up his spine, and wondered if Sakura had felt the same.

Probably. She was easily cold, after all.

The thought made him sigh in exasperation.

Kami, this was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**& i** can finally _see_

that _you're_ right **there** beside me

* * *

Sleep had never been Sasuke's friend. He even considered it a miracle if he was able to sleep more than four hours without ever waking up once.

Because usually, he woke up every hour or so, panting like a dog and sweating like a pig, his eyes wild and heart racing violently. Nightmares always invaded his mind once sleep took over, and usually it was the same one over and over again. His clan getting killed in front of him, or sometimes himself taking innocent lives.

Sasuke had never killed without need before, of course. Only injured just about enough to make them stay down. But on some nights, he could not help thinking about how he could have become a cold blooded murderer, had he not been saved from this terrible darkness.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. It had been two hours since they had fallen asleep. Sasuke did not mean to awake Sakura, but he had anyway when he sprung up with a shout of terror, wild eyes and a sweating body. His knuckles were so white from being held so tightly into fists. Sasuke was surprised to hear Sakura's voice when she called out to him, and for a moment, he almost wanted to push her away. Part of him knew what she would do, and he did not want it.

True to what he thought, she was extremely worried at the horrible state of his. She sprung up as well, grabbing his bare shoulder, and quickly asked him if he was alright. He was ready to shrug her off angrily and get back to sleep without a word, but when he saw those emerald eyes and the true concern held it them, he could not help himself. His fists tightened in the thin cover, and he shut his eyes. "Nightmare," he managed to rasp out, his face twisting uneasily at the remembrance of it.

And suddenly, she took him off guard. Completely.

Slim arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and she pressed her face into his shoulder, murmuring soothing words. Sasuke was frozen for a good moment, unable to really get why he was letting her do this. Why he was letting her soothe him. And why it worked.

When his body shifted unconsciously towards hers, wanting more of the comfort she was trying to give, she pulled him closer and moved her face from his shoulder to his neck. One hand held him tight against her, and the other proceeded to stroke his locks soothingly, like a mother would do to a scared child. She had long stopped murmuring to him, and instead was humming very softly, to a tune that he did not know, but that helped him be put to peace again.

Never had he returned the embrace, no matter how much he wanted to. And never had he let her know that her attempt to calm him down was working. Never had he done any of that, but he knew just as well as her that she knew it had worked. He knew that she knew he could not return the gesture, no matter how much he wanted to.

And that was enough.

They stayed like this for a while, in utter silence, besides Sakura's humming. It was peaceful, and even sometimes felt right to Sasuke. Sometimes felt like this was how things should be. Sakura holding him like this, and chasing his demons away.

And then she shivered against him, making him snap back to reality. He realized that indeed, it was very cold, and he could not blame the girl for shuddering. He touched the skin of her arm, but his fingers jerked back at the feeling of her cold skin. "Sakura," he called, his tone clipping. She shuddered again before slowly pulling herself away, and he noticed her every shake the more she took her skin off his. "You're freezing," he stated.

She smiled weakly and shook her head, before mutely slipping under the cover and turning to her side with her back to him, this time. He watched her for a while, realizing how she did now want him to pity her and sacrifice his hate of prolonged physical contact to warm her up. This realization unsettled him somehow, but he thought nothing of it and did the same as she did to him only a moment before.

But it was not long before he heard her almost whimper, and the small sound made him turn his head a little, only to see her violently shuddering figure. Without anymore hesitation, he turned, and reached out to touch her shoulder. She shook in reply, and he sighed. "You annoying girl," he muttered, before wordlessly grabbing her waist and pulling her over.

She gasped and tried to wiggle away stubbornly, but he kept his arms locked firmly around her, and held her closer. "Sakura," he cut in sharply, his tone commanding.

"Don't do this for my sake, Sasuke…" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"Don't be stupid. It's freezing, and I will not let the both of us get sick, or worse, die. Not if I can help it," he tersely said, his gaze digging at the back of her head.

She said nothing, but her face was flushed a deep red color. She didn't think she'd get rid of it anytime soon.

And after a while, she spoke again. "I don't think it's working. I'm still cold."

He was silent, for a moment. "Turn around," he finally said.

And she did, her face meeting firm and bare skin. He was still slightly cold, but his skin was warmer than hers.

"Hold me tight, and stay close. This is the only time I will permit you to do this," he muttered, his warm breath blowing against her forehead.

She smiled, despite the disappointment of only being able to do this once, and obeyed his demands. Sakura snuggled herself close to him, her face burying itself in his chest, and locked her arms around him tightly. Weirdly, he was not tense beneath her touch, and instead surprisingly responded by getting closer himself, with his head nearly burrowed in her hair.

She was sure she was never going to forget this moment.

* * *

please **don't** let _me_ go

_i_ **desperately** need you

* * *

When morning came around, Sasuke was completely taken aback and more surprised than he'd ever been in a long while. It wasn't really waking up to Sakura and himself still closely snuggled up that surprised him, even though he admitted it was kind of strange despite the fact he thought it felt nice, but rather the fact that he had slept through the whole night without any more nightmares after they'd snuggled up.

For a brief moment, Sasuke wondered if it was because of Sakura that the nightmares had not come back to haunt him during the night. But then he decided to merely push aside his thoughts on the subject and simply go along with it, no matter how puzzled he was.

The body against him shifted a bit, one leg that was curled up sliding down on his own, and then tangling itself with it, and one of her arms moved to rest a hand on his bare chest. He tensed a bit under the close contact and immediately went to put some distance between them, before he felt her nose brush against his bare skin. He looked down just in time to see her burying her face in his firm chest, and the sight was so purely innocent and intimate that he could simply not bring himself to push her away. And so he just let her be, for her sake, because he knew that she would forever treasure this moment. To be this close to him, it was important to her. He could not bear it if he had to take it away from her.

It was unlike him to be so selfless, but he let her keep close contact, what with how cold it still was, even in morning.

His head rose again, and he shut his eyes lightly, exhaling a long breath. Slowly, he started to doze off a bit, mind only half awake, and the other alert for any movement.

"Sasuke-kun…"

His head snapped down immediately, expecting her to be looking up at him with sleepy green eyes. But all he found was the girl soundly asleep, with her lips lightly parted.

She had murmured his name in her sleep.

Something unsettled him just then, and the loose grip he had on her midsection tightened in a true hold. The movement had made his fingers brush lightly against her back, seeing as he shirt had rolled up slightly while she was sleeping, no doubt because of shifting so much. He brushed the skin back and forth with furrowed eyebrows, surprised to find himself actually enjoying this intimacy. There was something so right in holding her this way, and it made him feel peaceful.

Could it ever be like this? Waking up to her every morning, with his arms around her body and feeling content? Having her bear his name and children, and living a happy life as a married couple? Being able to hold her like this, to take her out, and to kiss her?

It was that last thought that quickly made him shake his head and nearly snort.

_No, she deserves better, _he thought.

And he was just about to go back to dozing off and cherish the moment, until a kunai whizzed in the tent and cut through the other end.

* * *

it's way past _time_ for _one_ **last** try

so it's **goodbye** _again_…

* * *

As her foot caught the edge of a root, Sakura cursed aloud but quickly regained her balance and started running again. She looked behind herself to see if they were still close behind, and another curse passed her lips when she noticed they were closer, what with her little tripping accident. She swiftly turned deeper in the woods, getting off the track, and concentrated on getting herself out of their sight so she could formulate some sort of decent plan to attack back.

They'd been ambushed in the morning by some missing nins, and it had hardly been a problem. That is, before they decided to drop the bombs and separate all of them. At first, she'd found Naruto, and he was injured to the leg. She only had the time to heal his injury before Sasuke came into sight, fighting three of the missing nins. She was worried for him when she saw the few deep injuries, and that's when Naruto decided to take care of them while she would heal Sasuke back to health. They'd gone away from the fighting grounds, and she'd just healed him to proper health before he caught her and practically jumped twenty feet down.

She didn't need to ask why when she spotted more reinforcements coming in on them.

So they decided to take a run for it, hoping they'd run into Kakashi and Naruto. But more bombs had been dropped on them, and they'd gotten separated. And then it lead to here, her running away from missing nins that clearly outnumbered her, and she hoped that with a decent plan, she could maybe bring all of them down, if not a fair number of them.

So she ran. And began thinking, and looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"Sakura!"

She swiftly turned her head, and her features lightened in relief when she spotted Sasuke running in her direction. When he reached her, he grabbed her wrist and led her in a different direction, and she did not dare question his motives because she trusted him entirely. He seemed to have a plan, and so it was better to follow someone who had one rather than try formulating her own.

"Are you hurt?" she asked through slightly heavy breathing.

He glanced at her momentarily, but shook his head, and she smiled in relief. "Good," she said, glancing back ahead. "Have you seen the others at all?"

"I've seen Naruto, and he's managing just fine. A few bruises and cuts, but he looks good other than that." She saw the way his lips tightened, and worry gleamed in her eyes. "Kakashi…" he started, but trailed off.

"…you haven't gotten any news from him, have you?" she asked softly, her eyes filling with tears.

He was silent in return.

"Kami, I hope he's o—" her sentence brutally came to a halt when both reached a cliff, and to Sasuke's horror, she lost her balance. He reached and caught her wrist, bringing her close to him in reflex. Sakura collided with his chest, and it seemed she'd been holding her breath.

"There they are!"

His head snapped to the side, and he frowned at the sight of so many ninjas with deadly weapons. He had no doubt that they still had explosives and smoke bombs ready to use.

"Sakura," he called firmly, never letting his eyes off their enemies.

He felt her shift her head to look up to him, and did not take time to continue what he saying. "Do you trust me?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

His gaze snapped down to hers, onyx digging deeply into emerald. "Do you trust me?" he repeated, his tone softer, this time.

She nodded without hesitation. "Yes."

It was then that Sasuke jumped off the cliff with Sakura in his arms, held tightly against his body.

Although she should probably have been scared, she never was. She had never trusted him more than she did right this moment, as they were falling down that cliff. She held on tight to him with her eyes closed, and somewhere deep inside her, she knew he had the situation totally under his control.

She found herself to be right when he gripped her more tightly, and suddenly, she wasn't falling so fast anymore. While opening her eyes, the first thing she caught was brown skin. The second thing she became aware of was those weird wings that looked like hands and that belonged to Sasuke's cursed seal form.

"I thought you'd gotten rid of it!" she said, her voice muffled by his skin.

"I knew it would come in handy. So I didn't. Tsunade-sama understood."

His slightly confession had made her smile.

"I guess it did co—"

The shout of pain that came from Sasuke suddenly cut her off, and she directed her attention to him again, her eyes wild with worry.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?! Are you—" she stopped as she caught side of the various weapons dug into the skin of his back, and she gasped.

The flight was getting trashy, and she could see on his face the way he struggled to keep straight. "Sakura," he rasped through gritted teeth. "I need to get down. We might have a messy landing." It was a clear warning that she took seriously, and she clung to him in answer.

"I trust you, Sasuke."

The words hit him directly to the heart, and his eyes softened. Sasuke then tightened the grip on the girl and started descending towards the ground, his face twisting in pain as his back ached with the wounds. Sakura closed her eyes when they just about touched the ground, but was completely surprised when Sasuke shifted his weight to take the entire impact, while his wings closed around her protectively.

She was frightened to death for Sasuke's life upon hearing his shouts and groans of pain. Then suddenly, everything stopped moving, and the wings came to rest lightly over her. She watched with brimming tears as the wings retreated and his skin changed back to normal, only to choke back a sob at the sight of his bloody face.

Without wasting a moment, she channeled her chakra through him and began healing him with everything that she had left in her, and the tears slipped in relief when his eyes opened again. "You did it, you did it Sasuke-kun… Thank you, oh thank kami-sama you'll be alright…" she whimpered against him, sobbing onto his chest while she healed him.

And when Sasuke had enough strength, he brought her face up to his and planted a deep kiss on her mouth, his arms slipping tight around her. He didn't know if it was simply seeing the fact his attempt to keep her safe was a success, or seeing her so worried for him, or just feeling this warmth in his chest… but whatever it was, it had given him the impulse to kiss her. He could not stand to do nothing while realizing that he had almost lost her back there. He could not bear to think about what could have happened if she had died.

She seemed to understand his gesture, and returned it just as genuinely, careful as not to hurt him.

And from a far away bush, a silver haired man watched the couple with twinkling eyes, a low chuckle escaping.

"_Looks like the plan was a success."_

-

…

i **can't** help _myself_

i don't _want_ **anyone** else

_you're_ the only **one**

my **heart** responds to

…

-

EPIC. WIN.

He planned it all.

Kakashi is teh best cupid wannabe.

LOL. he's lulzy.

* * *

_Yeah, this turned out so much more dramatic than I had wanted it to be…_

_Originally, this was supposed to be like LMAO-ROFL kind of scenario. But I guess it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to._

_ANYWAY. Extremely sorry for the late, very, very late update, but… well, to be honest, I just had no inspiration._

_But I hope you enjoyed. VOTE FOR THE NEXT IN YOUR REVIEW. :D_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	12. The Special Smile

_Results of poll:_

_1- The Special Smile – 5_

_2- The Completion – 3_

_3- The OOC-ness – 3_

_4- The Indirect Praise – 2_

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

I haven't exactly been on the lookout for it, and I doubt we can really catch it anyway, but I always believed Sakura reserved a different smile for Sasuke. She'd keep the same smile for everyone around her that isn't him, but when she would go to smile at him, it''d be a different one.

Doesn't that sound awfully sweet?

It would be a very Sakura-like thing to do as well.

So, what do you think? Does she give him a different smile?

Pfft, what kind of question is that! Of course she does. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Special Smile**

-

-

_As she has a different smile reserved for Sasuke._

* * *

Many words were used to describe Sasuke Uchiha. Some of them were awful, and some were thoughtful. Some were even used to describe him as an object of admiration and role model.

_(Hot, bastard, prodigy, cruel, cold, helpful, cool,...!)_

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was told to be a lot of things.

But there was one thing that he wasn't, and that everybody agreed upon.

Sasuke Uchiha had never been, and would never be oblivious.

Of course, being an Uchiha, it was in his blood. But as far as he could remember, even way before he got his sharingan, he had always been an observant person.

There was some part of him that liked to watch the world on the sideline. He'd watch how everything worked, and would learn from it. Some part of him was fascinated at how much one could truly learn by simply watching everything around themselves.

And so it was no surprise that over the years, Sasuke developed an ability to read through people's actions and see right through them. He was able to catch every little detail of one person without the help of his sharingan. But with Sasuke's apathetic attitude, nobody ever really noticed how much he actually understood, or was aware of.

That's how he managed to find out that Sakura Haruno had two different smiles.

One for the world.

...one for him.

"Sakura! Wait up, will you?!" a voice shouted from afar.

His attention now caught by the sound of her name, Sasuke turned to look at the owner of the voice. His eyebrows scrunched down in annoyance at the sight of the blond haired kunoichi whom was known as her best friend and her childhood rival. He watched as Ino caught up to his pink haired team mate, her mouth forming a scowl. Judging from the way she talked to Sakura, Sasuke had no doubt that she was scolding her for something.

He was not surprised, although, as Sakura simply laughed afterward. His observant onyx orbs watched as her mouth curled into the smile that she gave to everyone around her. It was a smile full of happiness and care. A smile that held so many comforting words. A smile full of truth and reassurance for her well-being.

A smile that she did not give him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he turned his head, forcing himself to look away. Carefully, he drifted his gaze across the busy streets of the village, and his eyebrows narrowed once more as he caught sight of a group of fangirls heading his way. Scowling, Sasuke stood from his seat on the public bench, but he had barely taken four steps before he ran into someone.

"Ouch!" the voice of the victim whined, while a sound of a body falling followed through.

Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth lift in a smirk, as he had already recognized the person. His head tipped down to the girl on the floor, and his smirk softened a bit at her disgruntled form. She looked like she was about to yell at him, but as her eyes met his, her mouth slipped back shut.

Wordlessly, Sasuke bent over to grab her wrist, before he quickly pulled her up to her feet. She was surprised, but as the realization settled him, a smile washed over her face. A smile so soft and tender which was filled with love and care. A smile that promised him she would always be there for him. A smile that was warm, soothing and affectionate.

A smile that she gave only to him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said cheerfully. "But you should watch where you're going! You might hurt someone these days," she teased, giggling a bit.

Sasuke shrugged a bit, and threw a look over his shoulder. "I was trying to get away from those annoying fangirls. You just happened to be there at the wrong time."

Sakura laughed a bit, but as soon as she opened her mouth to reply, Ino had once again shouted out to her.

"Oh my freaking god, Sakura! How in the hell could you just leave me like this!? In the middle of a freaking crowd! I told you I wasn't going to be–"

But the blonde cut herself off short at the sight of Sasuke and her best friend facing each other, like they had been talking. Sasuke's hand was still enclosed about Sakura's wrist, which rose a lot of questions in Ino's mind. But as Sakura gave her a questioning glance, and Sasuke glared at her, her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Ino, I told you I was in a hurry. Hence why I didn't want to wait for you to be finished checking out some hats," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Right, so you're in a hurry and yet you still permit to stop by for a chat with Sasuke," Ino replied blandly, crossing her arms.

Sasuke observant eyes did not fail to see the way her cheeks flushed red as she opened her mouth to retort.

"It's not like that, I–"

"I bumped into her while trying to get away from some fangirls. She fell and I helped her up. That's all there is to it," Sasuke cut in, his gaze still sharp and narrowed as he looked at Ino.

Sakura looked surprised to have heard him speak up in her defense, but after a while, she smiled that smile that was only meant for him. Sasuke noticed the way her smile changed as she looked at Ino. In that smile that she gave to everyone else.

"I was just about to go, really," the pink haired girl said, her smiling growing. "The hospital needs me right now. Some girl called in sick and I have to take her shift. I'm working with the kids today."

Sasuke shifted, feeling a little uneasy now that the subject of kids had been brought up. He never felt comfortable talking kids and families when Sakura was around, and he knew perfectly why. Sakura was the only female on his team, and the only one he'd really let himself get close to after his family died.... and so he had thought several times in the past about how it would be to have her as a spouse.

Not that he was admitting that he was in love with her, because truthfully he did not know. All that he knew is that the bond he shared with Sakura was unlike any other he'd ever had in his life. Kakashi was a fatherly figure to him, and was almost a role model. He provided him knowledge and skills. Naruto was his rival, and they both pushed each other into getting stronger and stronger. He felt like a brother to him.

But Sakura... Sakura was so different. Sakura didn't give him the feeling of friendship, and he certainly did not consider her as a teacher. They weren't close enough to feel as though they were siblings. Sakura and himself, they had this sort of bond where it felt comfortable to be around each other. Sakura was his source of comfort and understanding. Sakura was the one who made him feel cared for, important, and _loved_.

He didn't know what his relationship was with her, but it was one that he had never experience with anyone before. One that made him consider the possibility of spending the rest of his lifetime with her. Of having a family.

"Hello? Sasuke? Are you there?"

Just as Sasuke shook his head a bit, a hand pressed itself to his forehead. "You feel a little warm. Are you feeling okay, Sasuke-kun?"

It took a moment for him to realize Sakura was the one who said so.

"I'm fine," he replied, bringing her hand down.

"Are you sure, I mean you look a little red in the face–"

"Don't you need to go to the hospital?" he cut in, looking away from her.

Silence.

And then...

"...yeah. I guess I'll see you guys later," she replied quietly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ground at the pang of guilt hitting him, now that he realized she sounded sad because of how harsh he had been of sending her off. He hated to be the one to make her sad, and he hated it so much at that moment that he whipped around to look at her form walking away.

"Sakura," he called, taking a few steps to grab her wrist.

She turned, giving him a questioning, and yet still sad, glance.

"...don't overwork yourself," he muttered, staring directly into her eyes. "...cause' if you do, no one's going to be there to heal Naruto..." he trailed out for a bit, before looking away, "...or me, for that matter."

It took a while, before Sakura finally smiled _(his smile, the one for him)_ and giggled. "Of course, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**&** when we find _someone_ whose **weirdness** is _compatible_ with ours,

we _join up_ with them and **fall** in _mutual_ weirdness and call it **love**.

* * *

"No, no, no! I don't want to take my medicine! It tastes so icky!" a little boy exclaimed, while shaking his head and flailing his arms wildly.

"But you're not going to get any better if you don't take it, Tachi-kun," the pink haired medic replied gently, patting the boy's hair. "Look at you, you're very sick. It's already bad as it is, but if you don't take your medicine, it's possible you'll have to join grandpa up there, Tachi-kun."

Sasuke watched as the boy pursed his lips in indecision, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Isn't there anything else that could help me? Sakura-chan, you're the best here! You've got to find something else!" he exclaimed, falling forward on his stomach so he could grab her hands.

Sakura, who had still not noticed the presence of the man, laughed and smiled at him (_it's that smile, their smile) _before squeezing his small hands in encouragement. "No, I'm afraid there isn't Tachi-kun. I will go get you a glass of your favorite juice if you take your medicine, though, alright?" she said gently, while motioning the spoon to him.

"Sakura-chan..." the boy whined.

"Do you expect to grow up into a fearless ninja if you cannot take a simple spoon of medicine?" she asked, waving her index finger at him.

"You mean like him?" Tachi excitedly said, pointing at someone across the room.

Sakura, shocked to not have sensed him earlier, whirled on her feet to face Sasuke, her wide emerald eyes staring back into amused onyx, before her mouth broke into a smile _(it's his smile, his, his, his,). _

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted.

"Sakura," he acknowledged back.

"Am I going to be big and strong like him if I take it, Sakura-chan!?"

Sakura smiled _(still his, his his, smile...)_, never taking her eyes off the man that she loved so deeply. "If you train hard like he has, for many years, then yes, you have a chance to be like him," she replied softly.

"...then give me my medicine!"

It was then that Sakura laughed and turned with twinkling eyes. "Alright, are you ready?" she asked, bringing the spoon close to his mouth.

Tachi closed his eyes, before he nodded fiercely and opened his mouth.

The urge to laugh struck her, but instead she held it off and slipped the medicine between his lips. She slapped a hand over his mouth when the young boy grimaced and swallowed with difficulty.

"Now what kind of juice do you want, Tachi-kun?" she asked, giggling lightly.

Dark chocolate eyes met her emerald, before shifting to the silent man leaning against the wall. "What kind of juice does he like?" he asked quietly.

"Tomato," Sasuke replied blandly.

At the shocked, disgusted face that Tachi made, Sakura broke into a fit of soft and quiet giggles, making both males turn to look at her. It was evident that she was trying to hold them back, judging by the face she was making and the way she put a hand to cover her mouth, and for some reason, it made them both smile.

While Tachi had a big, toothy grin on his face, Sasuke's smile was more subtle. Barely even there, it would seem.

But Sakura saw it. And she smiled back at him_ (god he loved the smile she gave him...)._

"How about berry punch, Tachi-kun?" she asked, turning her head to look at the boy.

He nodded happily. "Yes please, Sakura-chan!"

She gave him a quick nod, before turning to face the raven haired man. "And Sasuke? Is there any reason you're here?"

Sasuke shrugged a bit, before looking away from her. "Thought I'd pick you up from your shift to tell you we have training in ten minutes."

Sakura blushed lightly, but managed to give him a smile _(his, his, his...!)._ "That's... very kind of you, Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

"We need you to be there," he said bluntly. "I..." He paused, and then looked away sharply. "..._I_ need you to be there."

She might have imagined it, but she thought she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. But I have to get Tachi-kun's juice before we go, okay?" she said cheerfully, her eyes glimmering with happiness and care.

Sasuke nodded, and as she walked out, he found himself smiling a little.

"Sasuke-san?"

His head snapped to the boy he'd completely forgotten about. "...Hn?"

"Do you like Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke immediately went defensive, and he glared hard. "_That_ is none of your business."

Tachi blinked, and then grinned. "I'd like to call us rivals, but it's obvious Sakura-chan likes you too," he said, his brown eyes softening. "So take care of her, will you?"

Sasuke huffed, before looking away. "That you can count on," he muttered.

"Here you go, Tachi-kun! Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow! Sasuke-kun and I have to go, now."

She smiled at him_ (their smile) _before turning to Sasuke with _his_ smile.

"Let's go, ne? We don't want to be late."

Sasuke could only nod in agreement.

* * *

_&_ I'm not **perfect**, but **I** keep _trying_

**cause**' that's what _I_ said I _would_ do from the **start**

* * *

"Sakura-chan! You came!" she heard Naruto call from far away, while he waved happily in greeting.

"Sasuke-kun went to get me!" she replied back, laughing a bit.

The blonde broke into a run towards them, and Sasuke found her smiling at the approaching boy. But he found that he was not jealous, because she was not giving him _his_ smile. It was _their_ smile..

"I missed you!" Naruto exclaimed as he launched himself at Sakura and hugged her tight. "I haven't seen you in weeks, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed again, before quickly hugging him back and pulling away, with that same smile on her face _(theirs, theirs, theirs...)_

"It's good to see you too, Naruto," she giggled. "So, where's Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, putting her hands at her hips. "Late, I suppose?"

"I'm afraid not, Sakura," a male voice called from behind her. "Their training is much to important lately."

Whirling on the heel of her feet, Sakura was a little shocked at first, but then their smile broke out of her lips. "Kakashi-sensei! Long time no see!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. "God, it's been like, two months! What's been keeping you so busy?!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him while giving him a smile _(theirs, yes, it's theirs!)_

"Ahh... you know, the preparations... and missions..." Kakashi murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it's better than have you read porn all the time," she muttered under her breath, before laughing to herself.

Sasuke, being the only one who had heard her, let a smirk graze his lips.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed with Sakura. She smiled at him.

_His_ smile.

* * *

& _who_ **knows**

_what_ **could** happen?

* * *

"Ahh, Kaka-sensei... I think we need a time out..." Naruto panted, falling flat on his bum. "Actually, I think I'm out for today. Man, that one really wore me out," he groaned while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Kakashi shook his head at his blue eyed student, before throwing a look over his shoulder to see how the other two were doing.

The first he spotted was Sasuke, whose back was pressed against a tree trunk, and who was apparently trying to catch his breath that was just as heavy and out of place as Naruto's. He seemed tired, and quite thoroughly worked out. It was evident that he needed a break as well.

Sakura, although, was nowhere near the state of her two other team mates, as he expected. She was sitting peacefully, cross-legged, a frown visible on her features while she studied her many medical scrolls. Apparently, she was too absorbed in her work to really notice what was going on around her.

"Alright boys, let's call it a day. Wouldn't want you guys to strain yourself now, would we?" He smiled under his mask, and then gestured at the young pink haired medic. "Now get yourself fixed up, and we'll see to your training next week! You both have a lot to work on, so keep in mind that next week's training will not be easier than this one. "

The sun kissed haired boy groaned and splayed himself on the ground, his face scrunched in annoyance. "Kaka-sensei...! Why do you make us practice so hard lately? Give us a break!"

"Jounin exams are coming up, idiot!" Sasuke seethed behind them.

Naruto's head snapped to the side so he could look at his best friend, and he scowled. "Not until three months!" he complained.

Sasuke grunted before he pushed himself away from the tree, a light grimace passing his lips as he brought a hand to his fractured rib.

_'Damn, the dobe's really not holding back on his blows,' _he thought, while making his way towards Sakura.

The pink pelted girl didn't seem to notice him at all, even as he was only a few meters away, and it was something that made him frown. He called her name when he came to a stop near to where she was sitting, but Sakura did not respond. As he took a few steps closer, he called her name again, his tone clipped with annoyance.

But no response.

Sasuke scowled and mumbled in irritation, before he painfully limped the rest of the way and slowly plopped himself beside her.

The movement seemed to startled Sakura greatly, seeing as she had jumped a bit.

"Eek! Sasuke-kun! You scared me!" she exclaimed, whipping her head to face him.

Although frightened and surprised features quickly turned to concern as the pinkette took in the sight of his beat form. Sakura then raised a hand and took his chin between her fingers, before she gently turned his head to the side to inspect the other side of his face.

"Kami-sama, you look terrible, Sasuke-kun!" she whispered worriedly, pushing the scrolls away from her lap. She then pushed herself to her knees and crawled in front of him, before she sat between his legs. With frowning features, Sakura poked his shirt. "Take it off, you big brute," she muttered.

Something like a smile then crossed her lips as he frowned at what she called him, but slipped his shirt off as ordered.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, don't take it seriously. Jeez," she giggled, while she formed her seals.

Green glowing hands then pressed itself to the wound of his chest, soothing the ache away. Sasuke secretly loved the feeling of being healed by Sakura. Unlike many people thought, ever healer had a different touch, a different feel. Sasuke had been healed by many people in his life, but the best had definitely been Sakura.

Kabuto's healing made him feel uncomfortable, and cold. His chakra was brutal and slimy as it channeled through his body. He hated being healed by Kabuto.

Tsunade's healing made him feel dizzy. Her strong chakra sure healed him quick, but it was too strong. It didn't particularly make him feel good or bad, but he just felt so out of it after the session.

Ino's healing made him feel indifferent. He'd had her as a medic at the hospital, a couple of times. She just healed him, and there was no side effect. Just the awkward feeling of having his bones replaced or his skin tissues repaired.

Sakura's healing, however, made him feel soothed and warmed up to his very core. Her chakra felt like lukewarm water washing over his body, taking away every little dirty speck from his soul. Her touch was gentle, compassionate. He never felt dizzy afterward. There was no negative side effect. She just... made him feel so _right_.

"...Sakura."

Her name left his lips almost hesitantly.

She hummed questionably, but kept on concentrating on the task to heal him.

"I have a mission tomorrow. It's an A-class." He paused, and did not fail to notice the way she flinched. Her green eyes rose to meet his coal ones, and there was something like a plead written all over them. She didn't want him to go. "As you know, it will be dangerous," he went on, watching her reaction carefully.

Her eyes dropped again. "Yes, I know, Sasuke-kun," she muttered softly.

A silence took place.

And then the corner of his mouth lifted in a subtle smile. "We need a healer, Sakura. We don't have one," he said in a low tone.

Her head seemed to snap up to his again, and the way that she looked at him almost gave him the urge to laugh. Sasuke watched as joy took over the fear in her eyes, and he knew that it was because she caught on to his proposal of joining him tomorrow.

"I'd love to, Sasuke-kun," she said, smiling_ (god damn, it's his smile. his, his his!)._

* * *

**Now** don't be **scared** it's _only love_

_that_ we're falling **in**.

* * *

There was something wrong with her. He didn't know what, and he didn't know why, but he knew that she wasn't doing well.

For three days now, she had not given anyone a true smile. Had not given him _his_ smile.

It bothered Sasuke. And it bothered him to an extent he could probably never explain.

He didn't really know why, though. It just did.

No one could have really blamed him for trapping her in a corner when she finished her shift at the hospital that day. The young Uchiha was so confused and worried that it made him unbelievably angry.

He wanted her to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong, so he could try and fix it. He wanted to be able to make her understand that he was there for her. He wanted to be the one to make a living hell out of the life of the person who hurt her. He wanted... he wanted so much to return all the kindness she'd given him throughout the years.

"Sa... Sasuke...-kun?" Sakura whispered quietly, her voice shaking with shock.

He didn't bother beating around the bush. "What's going on with you?" he practically growled.

"I–I... nothing, nothing!" she exclaimed, putting her hands in front of her, as if to push him away. "Now... could you please, Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette squeaked, biting her lip.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, and Sasuke didn't fail to see how her eyes flashed with fear. "Don't you lie to me, Sakura!" he shouted, pinning her wrists to the wall. "Don't you dare try to make me believe everything is alright! Because it's not! I can see it, Sakura! Maybe no one else can, but I can see that you're not happy! What is going on with you!?" he seethed angrily.

He didn't expect to see tears gather in her orbs, so when he saw them, he nearly recoiled with regret. The anger within him faded almost entirely, and for a moment, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now that he thought he had hurt her.

"Sasuke-kun..." the girl murmured, her voice strained with the tears that she held back so desperately. Then she launched herself at him, wounding her arms tightly around his body while her head buried itself in the crook of his neck. The wet, salty liquid finally spilled from her emerald pools when she took in the feeling of his warm body whose chakra was wavering with frustrating concern.

He didn't really know what made him hug her back. Maybe it was seeing her this way, crying and clinging to him like her life depended on it. Maybe it was that feeling of wanting to be that person to comfort her and protect her from pain. Or maybe it was just because he knew she deserved it, after all this time.

Whatever it was, it had made him gather enough of himself to slip his arms around her, holding her loosely at first, before the grip tightened in a protective manner. He didn't dare to speak up as he held her, mainly because he didn't know if anything he would say could help. But Sakura seemed to be quite contented by the simple fact he had returned her embrace. Sasuke could feel the satisfaction of having her sought comfort call answered.

The young raven haired man couldn't tell how much time had passed, holding her like this while she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know if it was only minutes, or hours. But she cried for a long time. That was all he knew.

And it took all that time before she could finally muster enough of her strength to talk to him. To open up her heart and speak to him about what was bothering her. About what killed her inside. What made her so damn sad.

Sasuke learned things about Sakura that he didn't know, at that moment. He learned that she was close to every single patient that she took care of. He learned that the scrolls she was studying all the time, they weren't medical jutsu's. They were researches on the sicknesses of her patients. He learned that her sleepless nights were spent on finding jutsu's that would help those people.

And he learned about the losses that Sakura had. He learned about her hidden feelings, her troubled thoughts. He learned that the ghosts of her lost patients tormented her the way the ghosts of his past tormented him,

"I don't know what to do Sasuke-kun... it hurts... it hurts so much... I can't sleep, I can't eat... I can't smile... I can't... laugh..." she choked on her tears and clutched him tighter. "I'm not as strong as seem to be... it's so hard to pretend.. I can't... I can't do this..." she whimpered into his neck.

He only gripped her tighter in response. It was his way of letting her know that he was there. He'd always be.

A long while passed before either of them said anything.

"Come on Sakura... I'll bring you home," he murmured in the dark of the night.

The sad pink haired medic, whose crying had already faded out for the most part, simply nodded without a word.

* * *

**&** it _could_ be love

...**right**?

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun. I really appreciate it. Everything you did for me today was..." she trailed off, but gave him a tender gaze. "...thank you."

Sasuke wordlessly nodded.

For a long while, they just looked at each other. Staring.

Onyx dug deep within emerald, searching, penetrating through her soul. For a moment, Sakura almost wanted to say something. Ask something. Anything.

But she found herself to be speechless when his firm hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him, and in a movement that was quick, yet graceful, he dipped down and touched his lips to hers.

The kiss seemed to last hours, even though it was only a few seconds. His mouth was gentle on her own, but unmoving as well.

When he pulled back, the expression of near shock in his eyes reveled to her he didn't know what had taken over him.

"You..." Sakura gasped, touching her fingers to her lips. "...you kissed me."

As soon as the words left her lips, Sasuke found himself dipping down to taste those soft lips again. He loved it. He loved the feeling of them on her own. He loved the emotions that it brought to him. He loved...

Something cut off his trail of thoughts.

A smile.

Sakura was smiling in their kiss.

Abruptly, Sasuke pulled back, and just as she had thought he regretted everything, she felt a touch to her lips.

Sasuke was tracing her mouth with his thumb, something like a subtle grin passing his lips.

"It's that smile. Good," he murmured.

Sakura blinked once; twice. "...what smile?"

She almost gasped at the way his eyes shined with tenderness.

"The smile that belongs to me," he whispered quietly.

She smiled again. "You've noticed."

He only smirked and cradled her face, before he leaned to catch her lips with his again.

* * *

_I_ **wanna** be in love

with _only_ **you**.

* * *

_FINALLY. This was in the works for so long... I never had the time to really spend time on it because I was so busy! But it's finally out.. :)_

_I hope this did not come out rushed... because it was my intention to make the chapter come out with little drabbles. I wanted to have different scenarios with his and their smile. ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed! Now review, please! And no recent chapter talk... I don't like getting reviews like that. I want reviews about my fanfic, not about what happens in the manga. Ok? Ok. :)_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	13. The Completion

_So, I forgot to do another poll for you guys to decide which to be next… so I went with the choice I felt like doing next._

_Which one is it? The completion._

_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

—

I think a lot of my readers have misinterpreted this one. (Or maybe they haven't.)

When I talk completion with these two, what I mean is the way that they complete each other so perfectly. No other character is better paired off with either of them.

They literally are the Yin and Yang.

But I guess that some people argue that Naruto, too is the complete opposite of Sasuke, and it's sort of true. After all, he's loud, hyperactive, impulsive, and always happy, whilst Sasuke is quiet, calm, thinks things through all the time and is always brooding. But there's one thing most people fail to see, and it's that Naruto and Sasuke and both very forceful and tough people.

That's where Sakura's different. She may be forceful around some people, like Naruto or Kakashi, but around the one that she loves, she's a very gentle, soft-loving woman. And this is something that I think Sasuke really needs.

And we all know that Sasuke is the reason she's grown up to be such a strong character. She used to be weak, fragile and completely delusional. All it took was Sasuke's brutal but constructive honesty to make her realize she had to grow up. And when he went away… she took action into her hands, and she trained herself so she could be strong enough to bring him back.

So really, how can anyone think that they don't compliment each other perfectly?

—

**Chapter Thirteen: The Completion**

_Because no one can complete themselves as much as they do._

—

"No way!" No way in _hell_!" a young pink haired woman shouted in the middle of the Konoha High School library.

Her blond best friend however didn't have time to reply to her friend as she was rudely cut off by a very displeased librarian who shushed them loudly. Both senior girls muttered a quiet apology and lowered their heads down to their work, pretending to be studying again.

Ino waited until the angry librarian walked off, before she raised her eyes from her papers and whispered, "why not?"

"Let me see," Sakura snorted, "one, you're a terrible matchmaker." Something like a half smile curled at her lips at the sight of her best friend's highly offended expression. "And two, I don't _need_ any help to find a boyfriend," she hissed lowly.

It was Ino's time to snort. "Yeah. Right. Cause' you've really been that successful with boys on your own…" she muttered, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura barked back, her eyes narrowing in a sharp glare.

"Shhh! Ladies! This is a library! Quiet, please!" the librarian scolded them in an irritated tone.

"Sorry!" both girls called back in unison, putting on their best innocent face.

The older lady simply scowled and went back to work on her computer, her eyes still flashing with annoyance and revulsion. This made both girls want to laugh, but Sakura was the first whose amusement faded off quickly, as she remembered their situation.

The blonde giggled a bit, before she noticed the seriousness in Sakura's expression. A frown graced her features, and she sighed in defeat.

"Look, I'm not trying to say you have bad taste in guys," she said, crossing her arms. "I'm just trying to say that you don't make the right picks," she finished lamely, trying to avoid eye contact.

Sakura's lips tightened. "I don't think there's much difference there, Ino," she said between gritted teeth.

Ino raised her hands defensively and scattered back a bit. "Hey!" she hissed, "that's not true! There is a difference!" the girl exclaimed, while trying to keep quiet. "Sakura, I've known you ever since we were kids. I've watched you go from relationship to relationship, only to end up broken hearted _every single time_." She paused a little, and then sighed. "Look, you always knew how to pick the best guys," she went on. "You just… never knew how to pick the one that suited _you_," she finished softly.

"That's bullshit," the young medic apprentice replied quietly, her emerald eyes gazing down sadly at the table.

"It's true, and you know it," the blonde replied kindly.

Silence.

A sigh passed Ino's lips. She gazed at her sad, sad friend, before she gathered her books together, slipped them into her backpack, before she slung it over her shoulder. "Look, Sakura, I just want you to consider this, okay? I'm genuinely trying to help you. I'm not playing games."

Her friend stayed quiet, eyes glued blankly to the table.

Ino's gaze narrowed in sadness. "I'll see you around, Sak."

And she walked off with a sigh.

.

.

As she listened to the fading footsteps of her best friend, Sakura's heart lurched a bit. She cringed, put a hand to her chest, and breathed in deeply, before she winced as she felt it jump and pound into her upper body. Something like a refrained groan passed her lips, but Sakura paid no attention to it—she simply let herself bury her head into her arms.

"What am I gonna do…?" she murmured to herself, gripping the area around her heart. "I've gone through so much already… I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing," she went on, wincing at the feeling of her heart pounding painfully in her chest cavity. "…I don't want to get hurt again."

"Hurt is part of life. Makes you grow stronger," a male voice blandly said, putting her thoughts to a stop.

The young girl jumped in her seat out of surprise, her eyes wide with horror, and as she looked up, she found herself to be even more stunned.

Emerald met onyx.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hn."

Sakura sputtered and tried desperately to suppress the blush of embarrassment that attacked her cheeks, but the more he stared at her with his penetrating coal eyes, the more she realized it was useless.

"…what are you doing eavesdropping to people anyway?" she mumbled, sharply looking away.

"I was not eavesdropping, Sakura. I was merely passing by when you started muttering to yourself."

(After all these years of knowing him, she still couldn't figure out how in the world he was capable of sounding so apathetic all the time.)

"And what gave you the right to butt in? You could have just left me mumbling alone, instead of giving me one of the most embarrassing moments of my life," she replied irritably, snapping her head up to glare at him.

Sasuke raised a handsome eyebrow, and then his lips formed a thin line. "Grow up, Sakura. There are worse things in life than getting caught mumbling to yourself." He paused, and his eyes narrowed a bit at her. "…Or getting a broken heart, for that matter," he finished coldly.

And then he walked away, leaving her to be, once again, stunned out of her mind.

But there was no questioning the way her anger quickly grew towards him.

"_Grow up, Sakura. There are worse things in life than getting caught mumbling to yourself."_

Slamming her palms against the table, Sakura furiously stood from her chair, grabbed her chemistry book, and trudged over to where the Uchiha currently stood. Sensing her livid state of mind, Sasuke turned to look at her, only to see a hand raising high—

"…_Or getting a broken heart, for that matter."_

—and swiftly brought down to land on his cheek _hard_.

The sound of her hand meeting his skin resounded through the room, and everyone turned to look at them in surprise and curiosity, only for their eyes to widen at the sight of a shocked Sasuke with a red imprint of a hand on his cheek, and a furious looking Sakura whose face was flushed in rage.

"You fucking prick!" she shouted, hitting his shoulder with her chemistry volume. "You don't know shit about what the hell I've been through, nor do you even know what a broken heart feels like!" Her voice rose more and more with each livid word that came out of her mouth, but he didn't fail to see the way her eyes watered with tears. "So don't _tell me_ that there are worse things than a broken heart! Because _you don't know_! You've never _h__ad one_! You lived your whole life with every girl falling at your feet, offering their hearts and souls, offering their love, but you just—"

"_Shut up_!"

Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden interruption.

"_You don't know what you're talking about either_," he whispered wrathfully.

Her stunned, but still angered gaze met his, and she nearly gasped.

Was that—

Sasuke roughly shoved her away before he took his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and stomped out of the room.

Sakura didn't noticed the glares given to her. She didn't notice anything.

She could only see what she had seen in those eyes.

Was that—

—pain in his eyes…?

Her orbs narrowed in sorrow.

Maybe she really didn't know Sasuke as well as she thought she did.

—

_Just_ a **lonely** heart

_Can't_ _stand_ this aching feeling when **we're apart**

—

_He's the sun._

_Always so smiling, so happy. Always so bright._

_Everything lights up around him._

"_Sakura-chan! They've got discounts at Ichiraku's tonight! Wanna go eat there?" he shouts to her from far away, his arms flailing around in excitement._

"_Naruto, don't you have an exam to study for tomorrow?" she shouts back, her voice filled with worry._

"_Awe, Sakura-chan! I'll be fine! I don't need to study!" he laughs, trotting to meet her._

_He takes her hand, and his is warm as it engulfs hers._

_But, that normal because…_

"_Your grades need to be better if you want to enter college, Naruto," she replies, looking at him anxiously._

…_he's the sun._

"_You don't need to mother me, Sakura-chan! I'll be fine, believe it!"_

_Always warm. Gentle._

_She frowns, but he smiles._

_He wants to reassure her. But she knows he won't pass._

_He pulls her close, buries his head in her hair, and grins cheekily. "I'll ace that test, you'll see!"_

_And she smiles. Not because she believes him, nor because she feels happy._

_It's a bittersweet smile._

…_because she realizes that he's a child at heart, and he doesn't want to grow up in the adult world._

_Because he's the sun._

_He will always need someone to look after him. Someone to mother him. Someone to guide him._

"_Alright then, Naruto," she says, her voice muffled by his warm chest._

_To remain the sun, he has to remain the same._

_He cannot grow up._

…

_She needs to._

—

Let me **dream** in _your_ _arms_

—

Her relationship with Naruto was something that began spontaneously. They had always been close, ever since high school began. She never viewed him in any romantic way, but his crush on her was painfully obvious.

They were best friends.

And one day, she realized that she could give him a chance. Because Naruto was a great guy, and she loved being around him. He always made her so happy, always made her laugh. She decided it was time to give it a try.

And it was good.

He was gentle, affectionate, cuddly, funny, and romantic on top of that. His kisses were warm, soft, gentle. He was so sweet.

He made her feel loved, made her feel cared for. Made her feel like she was the most important person in this world.

For two months, he was to Sakura one of the greatest boyfriends a girl could ever have.

But…

.

.

_A boy and a girl are sitting on a hill, and it is late at night. Their bodies might have been as close as they could get, but in reality, the distance between them was so far. Sakura used to feel safe in his arms. She used to feel warm and close._

_But today, it was as if he was miles apart from her. Today, his embrace was voided of any warmth._

_They both knew that their relationship had reached its end._

"_Ne, Sakura-chan… you've got a kind heart."_

_The girl was surprised._

"_Ano, Naruto? I'm not quite sure I understand the reason for this sudden compliment."_

_He grins, but she can sense the pain in his heart._

"_I'm not as stupid as I look, Sakura-chan."_

"_I didn't say that you—"_

"_You've never felt anything for me, have you?"_

_Her eyes widened in shock, and she gasped. "Naruto, I—"_

"_It's alright," he sighs, squeezing her lightly. "But… thanks for trying."_

_Tears well up her eyes, and she bits her lip, before she turns and burries her face in his chest. "I did try, Naruto. I really did. I'm sorry…" she says through sobs._

_Naruto only holds her tighter, tears of his own streaming down his cheeks._

"_This is goodbye."_

.

_The next day, the whole school was talking about the sudden break-up of the pair._

_And although Sakura never felt anything for him more than friendship, her heart still broke._

…_because she couldn't stand knowing she was the reason for Naruto's sadness._

.

.

She was fifteen, then.

He was her first boyfriend.

It had been tough on the both of them, but in the end, everything returned back to normal. Naruto found another reason to smile. He found another reason to be the sun again.

That reason was Hinata.

"Sakura! Thank Kami, I finally found you! I've been looking for you all over the place!" a familiar female voice shouted from afar.

Sakura turned her head, her eyes softening at the sight of one of her other best friends, TenTen. She also didn't fail to see Neji following her trail.

"I heard about what happened in the library! You had a spat with Sasuke!"

The young medic apprentice groaned. "Oh please, don't tell me the whole school knows already."

TenTen gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, girl, but we both know the answer to that. Any rumor of an incident involving Sasuke travels fast in this school."

"I got kicked out the library for that," Sakura sighed.

"Wonder why," Hyuuga Neji muttered as he reached them both.

TenTen rolled her eyes, and Sakura smiled a bit.

"Hi Neji."

"Haruno-san. You're the talk of the day today."

Upon noticing the way he friend narrowed her gaze to the ground, TenTen smacked the back of her boyfriend's head, earning herself a low growl.

"What was that for?" he hissed, rubbing the sore spot.

"She didn't ask for it, Nej," she replied nonchalantly.

'_I didn't ask for a lot of things to happen…'_ Sakura thought to herself.

—

**All** the thoughts in _your mind_

_you_ can say them **to me**

—

"_Wait, rewind here a second," Ino cut in. "You're dating __Gaara__?"_

_Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm dating Gaara."_

"_Sabaku no Gaara?"_

"_Sabaku no Gaara."_

_Silence._

"…_don't tell me you're dating him because he reminds you of Sasuke."_

"_I am __not__!" the pink haired girl retorted back immediately._

"…_defensive, much?"_

"_Shut up! I'm not dating him because he's sort of like Sasuke-kun. I couldn't care less about Sasuke-kun. I hate him."_

"_How interesting. You add the kind suffix to the guy's name when you 'hate' him," Ino pondered aloud, rubbing her chin in thought._

"_I—It's just a habit!" Sakura sputtered, looking away quickly. _

"_Right."_

_Silence._

"_Sak… are you sure this isn't the same as the time you went out with Neji? Are you sure this isn't about Sasuke again?"_

"_I told you already. I couldn't care less about him."_

_Ino sighed. "If you say so."_

—

I _will_ be **here** with _you_

don't be scared _you can_ lose **yourself**

—

Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Neji both have a terribly similar personality as Uchiha Sasuke.

And as much as she denied it back then, Sakura really only dated them because she wanted to know what it would be like to date Sasuke. And since she thought dating Sasuke was too big a risk, she went for the next best thing: people that were like him.

It's not to say that the relationships lasted long, because they really didn't.

Neji and herself only went out for three weeks.

With Gaara, it was only one.

Kisses with the two boys were awkward. There was something so strange about it, but she could never quite put her finger on it.

She blamed it on her inexistent feelings for them.

"Sakura? Hello? Earth to Sakura?"

With a quick shake of her head, the girl zoned back into reality, and blinked twice in confusion. "Huh?"

TenTen put her hands on her hips, before she leaned over to inspect Sakura's face.

"Girl, have you been getting lost in your thoughts again?" she questioned, grinning lightly. "You know that don't do no good for anyone."

"Sorry," Sakura muttered, running a hand through her hair, while awkwardly avoiding any eye contact with Neji.

He didn't fail to notice that. In fact, she was pretty sure that he had just found out about what exactly she'd been thinking about.

"_You have feelings for TenTen."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Now you're in denial."_

"…"

"_Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to work out."_

The young pink haired woman sighed at the memory.

Her second break-up.

Another failure.

—

All the **tears** in your _eyes_

_you_ can **let them** fall free

—

"_This isn't working out."_

"_Yes, I am aware."_

"_You know Gaara, all the times I wished you could have said something, you didn't. And now, when it comes to breaking up and I'm hoping for no response, so that it will make it easier for me… you talk."_

"_I did not wish to make this any harder for you."_

"_I know."_

_Silence._

"_You're a great guy, Gaara. I wish this could have worked out."_

"…"

"_Maybe I'm just fated to be alone."_

_A hand touched her shoulder, and to her surprise, Gaara chuckled a bit._

"_It is much too early for you to say this, Sakura."_

_Flabbergasted, she couldn't even bring herself to say anything as she watched him walked away._

_She did feel her heart breaking, though._

_Because after all, it did hurt to be left alone. _

—

**Save** the _words_

**rest** your soul in the _silence_

—

Gaara had been her fourth break-up.

…Bitter memories.

Sakura briefly wondered if she was thinking about all her failures in relationships because of Ino's proposition.

She wondered if she was, at some degree, scared of what might happen if she accepted the offer.

Would it be another failure?

She sighed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU SLAPPED THE TEME!"

A groan left the lips of the young woman, before she sighed again. "Naruto, not you too…"

"Ano… I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I tried to stop him for barging in so loudly…" she heard a timid voice say.

A smile grazed her lips, and she laughed kindly. "Oh, Hinata, don't worry about it. I know how hard it is to hold him back."

The purple haired girl smiled shyly, and nodded before she went and sat down beside the girl.

"Naruto-kun wanted to see if you were doing alright. He was worried Sasuke-san might have done something to you," the girl explained softly.

Sakura blinked, looked at Naruto, blinked again, and then gave Hinata a flabbergasted look, and looked back at Naruto. "Are you asking me if he hit me?" she questioned in disbelief.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, before he awkwardly nodded. "This isn't the first time a girl pissed him off, Sakura. And uh, it's not the first time I hear he's hit a girl."

Her mouth dropped open. "…_what_?"

"So I came here because I was worried he might've hit you because you pissed him off so bad and I—"

"He didn't hit me."

"—wanted to know if he did cause' if he did I would have—wait, he didn't?"

"No. Not at all. He just rudely pushed me away, but he didn't even lift a hand to hit me," Sakura went on, her tone honest and soft.

"I—shit this doesn't make any sense," Naruto groaned, slapping his hands on his face.

Both Hinata and Sakura gave him a look of surprise.

"Why?" they simultaneously asked.

"I'm—it's just that he—well he's not afraid to—"

And then Naruto suddenly froze.

"You've got to be shitting me."

And then he dashed out, leaving both girls to sit and wonder what the _hell_ just happened.

Silence.

"Uhm, are you… going to Kiba's party tonight?" Hinata asked, trying to somehow lighten the mood and change the subject.

Sakura's gaze dropped at his name.

"Kiba…"

.

.

"_Babe, you can't be serious," her boyfriend whined as he dropped on the bed beside her._

"_Kiba, I told you, I have an exam tomorrow. I need to study," she replied softly, poking his cheek._

_He encircled his arms around her and pulled her close, before leaving a small trail of butterfly kisses on her neck. "We both know you're going to ace that exam, Sak. You're a freaking genius," he said between kisses, grinning as she hummed in approval. "And this is the party of the year that I'm talking about. You can't miss it, Sak!" he exclaimed, pulling back to look at her._

"_You know I'm not much into parties…"_

"_Babe! Why are you so weird?" he laughed, planting a quick kiss to her lips._

_Sakura frowned. "How does not liking parties make me weird?" she replied, somewhat irritably._

_Kiba went to grin, but as he saw that look in her eyes, he sighed. "Ah, forget it. I'm going by myself," he mumbled, releasing her from his hold._

"_Wait, what are you—"_

"_You know, it's not much that I'm asking. Just going to a party."_

"_But I have an exam tomorrow, I can't—"_

"_That's bullshit! You've been studying for a week, non-stop!" he growled, turning his head to look at her._

"_What is your problem?" Sakura snapped angrily._

"_My problem is I can't spend time with my girlfriend because she doesn't want to!" he shouted, turning to face her completely, before he pointed a finger at her. "You always refuse to go out with me lately and I—"_

"_Going to a party isn't exactly what I call fun one on one time, Kiba!" she yelled back, throwing her book on the floor. "I don't like partying, okay? I like to relax on some days and just chill. But all you want to do is party all the time—"_

"_So I guess this settles it, doesn't it?" he cut in quietly._

"…_what?"_

"_It's over, Sakura."_

_It was only when the door shut that the words sank in._

_She could swear she heard her heart break in two._

.

.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"That's alright Hinata. And no, I'm not going. We haven't exactly been on the best of terms ever since we broke up."

Hinata's eyes softened at the sight of such nostalgic features on her face. "Aren't you over him?" she asked softly.

Sakura jumped, and then she laughed out loud, shaking her head. "Oh, yes, I am! I'm just… I've been thinking about all my relationships today." She paused, and then sighed. "They've all been failures."

"Ino made you a proposition, didn't she?"

Her head rose in shock, and she gaped at her best friend. "I… how did you know?"

Hinata gave a light shrug. "TenTen, Ino, Temari and I have been talking about it for a while."

Sakura never felt more baffled in her life.

"…you guys have been trying to set me up!"

Hinata laughed softly, before she shrugged again. "It's one way to say it. We've just been going through every guy to find out which one would suit you best." Her eyes softened. "We think we've found the perfect match for you."

"Hang on, am I not supposed to be the only person who knows who would fit _me_ best?" the other girl asked, frowning in disapproval.

Hinata shook her head. "It is proven that good friends can find a better match than you, yourself, can, because they know you, and they've observed you. So they have better judgment."

At Sakura's speechless expression, she smiled, before patting her shoulder and bidding her a quiet goodnight. The girl then gave her a final reassuring look, before she left.

Sakura was still baffled.

—

I **will** _be_

_the one_ who's there when **your world's asleep**

—

"_Sakura-san, oh youthful cherry blossom of this youthful school, would you give me the honor to take you on youthful date!"_

_Oh please. Oh Kami please. Don't let it come to this._

"_I…"_

_She was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to do. What could she do?_

"_Move out of the way, you freak," a cold voice interrupted, brushing past her before he harshly shouldered Lee out of his way._

"_What the hell is your problem!" Sakura snapped to the rude raven haired man, rushing quickly to help the poor boy up to his feet._

_Sasuke turned, looked at her for a moment, and then at Lee, at who he narrowed his eyes, before he started walking away again._

"_Sakura-san, you didn't have to—"_

"_Yes, I did. You don't deserve to be treated like trash," she hissed, glaring at Sasuke's form which was still walking away. A smirk then reached her lips, and she shouted, "just because he's the fucking most popular guy in this school, it doesn't mean he has to treat everyone else like they're shit!"_

_Sasuke froze._

…_everyone froze._

_Somehow, she knew that he was aware she wasn't talking about Lee. Somehow, he knew the comment was aimed as to how he treated her._

_He started walking again._

"_Sakura-san? Are you—"_

"_I'll go out with you, Lee."_

_She turned, and didn't miss the way his eyes widened in shock._

_She smiled, almost bitterly. "I'll go out with you."_

_The amount of joy on his face was immeasurable._

.

.

_She went out with him three times. That's it._

_Sakura couldn't handle being with someone who was an overall ball of mush and who called everything and anything youthful. Always hyperactive, never calm, and he put her as his main priority._

_She thought it was kind of sad. Didn't he have a life?_

_When she broke up with him, it wasn't just his heart that shattered. Hers did too._

_Because the sadness that she saw in his eyes was the same sadness that was always held in hers when Sasuke broke her heart._

—

_I_ **won't** be far, **wherever** you _are_

—

"Man, I must have been really desperate that time. Go out with Lee? Oh jeez. He's a great guy, really. I just…" She paused, and then giggled. "I can't be with someone so overly happy and hyperactive."

"I see you still talk to yourself."

Her head shot to the side, and she looked surprised as she found out who the newcomer was.

"Well, this day keeps getting better, doesn't it?" she joked, grinning when the older boy looked at her offensively.

"Ouch. That was harsh," Shikamaru said, frowning.

"I'm kidding. I'm actually glad to see you," she said, smiling gently. "Really."

"Yeah. You too," he replied, taking a seat beside her.

Sakura turned her head back to the stars, before she sighed. "Remember when we used to go out?" she asked suddenly, out of the blue.

Shikamaru scoffed. "It's not something I can forget. Plus, it hasn't been that long since we broke up. Six months, hasn't it?"

"Seven," Sakura corrected, her tone serious.

They looked at each other, before both laughed.

"We made a good pair," Sakura said, after her laughter faded.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Maybe we could have fallen in love, one day."

"Yeah."

"But, your heart was taken."

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Ino's lucky."

Shikamaru was silent, before he turned to look at her again. "Am I getting the impression that you're regretting breaking up with me?" he asked, looking seriously concerned, and maybe just a tiny bit sorry for her.

Sakura laughed, before she shook her head. "Hell no!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "You and Ino make like, one of the cutest and best couples of life. Seriously." She smiled softly, and then closed her eyes. "She deserves you more than I do anyway."

"You've been thinking about past memories today, haven't you?" he asked, closing his eyes as well.

"Hmm. Past relationships. They've all been failures," she confessed, sighing sadly.

"Well of course they have."

Her eyes snapped open in shock, but before she could turn and snap at him angrily, Shikamaru looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "your heart has been taken from the moment you and Sasuke became good friends."

Sakura was speechless.

"I don't quite see why it worked out that way, or why you both dated other people but never thought about dating each other. But it was clear that a line was set after _that_ incident."

"I don't want to talk about that," she said quietly, narrowing her eyes to the ground.

"I know."

Silence.

"Why are you guys still like this?"

"I hate him. He's a fucking prick."

"Sounds like denial to me."

"It's not!" she finally barked, bringing her knees up. "He's a cold hearted bastard who doesn't let anyone in, he's too freaking stubborn to _listen_ to anybody, and he's got several sticks up his ass. He doesn't even have an ounce of romantism in him either. He's always acting so tough and being a big brute, like he's not afraid of anything, when really, it's obvious he's a big softie inside."

"And yet you fell in love with him, despite his many flaws. Quite obviously you still do."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but the look Shikamaru gave her told her he wouldn't believe her anyway.

Silence.

"I really did like you, Shikamaru."

"I really did like you too, Sakura." He paused. "But I loved Ino."

She paused, too, before finally…

"And I… I was still in love with Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru smirked, but it was soft. "You're finally starting to face the truth, aren't you?"

Sakura sighed, before she burrowed her head in her knees. "I don't know what to do. I shouldn't still love him after all this time."

"There's got to be a reason why you do, don't you think?"

Shikamaru then patted her shoulder, smiled at her, before he stood and walked off, hands in his pockets.

Why _did_ she still love Sasuke?

—

**You're** the _reason_ I get through,

_you_ were **there** for me.

—

"Uh, hi, Ino?"

"_Omigosh, Sakura! I was worried you'd never call! What's been going on girl?"_

"I, uh, I'm… I've been thinking."

"_Not again! What have you been thinking about so much that made it impossible for you not to call me?" her best friend teased, giggling a bit._

Sakura took in a breath. "Your proposition."

Silence.

"…_and?" Ino urged softly._

Sakura smiled. "I'll give it a try."

.

.

"You're going to love this guy, okay! Perfect fit for you! Perfect, I'm telling you!"

Sakura gave her a soft smile, before it faded a bit. "Ino, I've got something to tell you before I go on with this."

Ino's smile faded too. Carefully, she regarded her friend with a gaze of concern, before she hugged her tight and said, "sweetie, what is it?"

The young pink haired girl breathed in sharply, before she shut her eyes as she felt the tears coming. She squeezed her arms around her best friend tightly, before she finally whispered, "I still love him Ino. I've always loved Sasuke-kun, I never stopped… I…"

But her words trailed off in soft sobs, and Ino's eyes softened at that. She rubbed her friend's back and shushed her tenderly, before pulling back after a while with a reassuring smile.

"Well, isn't that fortunate," she said.

Her best friend was baffled, which made Ino laugh a bit.

"Meet your date," she chirped, turning her around.

Emerald met onyx.

Shock ran through the both of them.

"…Sasuke-kun."

"…Sakura."

.

.

"_How is he my perfect match?"_

"_Remember the time you guys used to be best friends?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_You guys were happy together. You might not have actually been together, but you very well fooled everyone!"_

"…"

"_Sakura, think about it. You were the only one who he opened up to, which is a big deal when it comes to Sasuke. You were the only one who was able to make him bring out his more gentle, compassionate side. You were the only one able to calm him down when he was fucking livid. You were the only one he was totally relaxed around. You were the only comfort that he accepted. You were the only one who could make him fucking __happy__."_

"_I… No, it was just because he—"_

"_It's because he's fucking in love with you, damnit."_

"_And don't get me started on what he does to you. Sakura, Kami, you were the happiest girl alive when you were around him. He was the only one to truly be able to make you happy. There was so much love and so much joy in your eyes, it was just amazing to see you this way. And granted, he was sometimes harsh with you, but you needed it, didn't you? Such a stubborn girl… he was the only one able to snap you out of that childish mind. You __grew up__ because of him._

"_I…"_

"_That's why you haven't stopped loving him, right? Because you know, deep down in your heart, that he's the only one who ever made you that happy. Who ever will."_

.

.

Their 'date' took place in the café next to Konoha High School. It was almost funny to Sakura, because she knew that Ino had organized it all. Her best friend had always known how much this café meant to her. This... this was the place that she met Sasuke.

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Ohayou, Naruto!"_

This is where Naruto introduced the both of them.

_"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! This is the teme!"_

_"Ano... this is Sasuke-san?"_

This is where their friendship began.

_"Hn."_

_"Pleased to meet you! I'm Sakura Haruno!"_

_"...Sasuke Uchiha."_

This is was their rendez-vous point when they were close friends. _Best friends. _

_"Same place?"_

_"Yeah. Same place."_

_"Are you going to buy me my favorite delicious drink?"_

_"Hn. Fine."_

_"Hiya! Sasuke-kun, you're the best!"_

"So, uhm, how's your cheek?" she questioned him as awkwardly tried to avoid his gaze.

"Fine. Might have a bruise sometime soon."

"I hit you that hard didn't I?"

Sasuke frowned, before he noticed her lips twitching upwards.

He scowled.

She was grinning. (Damn her and her pride.)

"…Hn."

_"Everybody thinks we're dating. Isn't that funny?"_

_"They're just idiots."_

_"These days, a guy and a girl can't hang out together without being suspected of either going out, or having this thing for each other."_

_"...Hn."_

"Did Naruto put you up to this?" Sakura asked quietly, before she sipped on her warm drink.

"No."

Sakura blinked, now confused. "Who did, then?"

Sasuke shrugged, but he didn't answer. He looked away when she tried to meet his gaze, and this simple movement was a dead giveaway to the answer she wanted.

"Oh my god! You put yourself up to this!" she exclaimed, slapping a hand over her mouth to refrain a few giggles.

Sasuke scowled, but the blush was clear on his cheeks. The sight of it made Sakura laugh a bit.

_"Why are you always so cold, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"I'm not in control of my body temperature, Sakura."_

_(laugh) "No, I meant, why are you always so cold to everyone? You're very mean."_

_"Not to you."_

_(smile) "You can be, when you're being a prissy little boy."_

_(glare) "Shut up, Sakura."_

_"My point precisely." (laugh)_

"...I wouldn't of done it if I didn't know it would be you," Sasuke then suddenly said.

"...wait, you knew it would be me?"

"Aa."

"But I thought that you hated me!" she exclaimed, feeling herself tensing in surprise.

Sasuke sighed exhasperatedly. "I never hated you Sakura. I don't know why you started thinking that way about me, but _I _never hated you," he grumbled, before crossing his arms.

Silence.

"I... I never really... hated you either, Sasuke-kun." She paused, before sighing. "I wanted to. And I thought that maybe, by pretending I did and making everyone else believe that I did I would... I would eventually hate you," she finished softly.

"Why would you want to hate me?" Sasuke questioned quietly, fisting his hands.

_"Why, Sasuke-kun! Why?"_

_"..."_

The young girl swallowed, before she bit her lip and whispered, "because you broke my heart back then, Sasuke-kun. And I thought that if I hated you, I would get over it so much more easily. I didn't want to spend years and years grieving the loss of our friendship. I didn't want to be miserable."

_"Out of all things you could have done to me... this is what you chose?"_

_"Grow up, Sakura."_

_"Well fuck you then! This friendship is over! I hate you, I hate you!"_

_"..."_

Sasuke was quiet for a while, while he regarded her carefully, his coal orbs making her feel like they penetrated right through her soul. With anyone else, Sakura might have felt uncomfortable. But it seemed that with him, it was okay. It was good. It felt... nice.

"I would have deserved it," he finally said, never breaking eye contact. "I knew I hurt you back then. I knew I shouldn't have done it. You had every right to hate me."

Vigorously, she shook her head in negation, hating the way that he put all the blame on himself when she—

"Sasuke-kun it's not like you knew that I—"

—was to blame just as much.

"No, I did," he cut in quietly. "I knew. I knew but I..." He paused, before gritting his teeth. "...I still went along with it."

The very second his words sank in, Sakura was bewildered.

"You... You knew...?"

Sasuke nodded quietly, before he sighed. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet hers, and she saw how he tightened his jaw, loosened it, before he tightened it again.

Then...

"Sakura, your heart wasn't the only one to break at that time."

She could swear she heard her heart stop.

_"So __don't __tell me __that __there are worse things than a broken heart! Because you don't know! You've never had one!"_

"...what?" she breathed.

_"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about either."_

"Sasuke-kun, don't tell me that you..."

"...Aa. I did." He paused. "...Still do."

A long silence took place.

Then, Sakura smiled. "Still do too," she confessed.

And for one single moment, it seemed that nothing bad ever happened between them. That they were close friends again.

It seemed like they were back to that time where nothing else mattered in this world, just as long as they had each other to lean on.

This made Sakura's smile grow loving.

_"Is you hair naturally pink?"_

_"Sasuke-kun, in all those seven years you've known me, this is when you decide to ask the question?"_

Sasuke then sighed, closed his eyes, and reached to touch her hand.

_"Why do you think we get along, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"...Sakura, what the hell are you on about this time?"_

_"I'm serious! I'm this totally happy-go-giddy person, I talk all the time, and I'm nice to everyone. Whereas you," (giggle) "are this totally brooding and basically emo person who never talks, and you're a total asshole to everyone around you." (pause.) "So why do we get along?"_

The move surprised her, but his next words shocked her more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, bowing his head. "I'm sorry for everything."

_"I guess that we just—"_

Tears gathered into her eyes, and she nearly choked a sob.

"I'm sorry too, Sasuke-kun."

_"—bring out the best in each other."_

They both looked up from their linked hands, and their gazes locked again.

Slowly, they leaned in, until…

…they kissed.

Finally.

_"We complete each other, ne?"_

—

_I_ will _not_ **pretend**

That I'm **just** a _friend_

—

_Oh my freaking god. I never intended this chapter to be so long! :O_

…_well I hope you enjoyed? XD_

_This was AU, obviously. :)_

_I intended to make it more of a canon storyline, but I thought this would be cuter if it was the typical High School AU story. :)_

_I think you can put two and two together for some things in this story, like what kind of incident could have happened between them. Or why Sasuke got so pissed off at Sakura the beginning of this story, after all she said to him. _

_Review please!_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	14. The Indirect Praise

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Um, really, do I need to say anything about this?

I think generally everybody understands why it's on the list.

LE DUH.

You guys do not need an explanation.

But I gotta say, it's freakin cute isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Indirect Praise**

_As he isn't capable of directly complimenting her and rather likes the subtlety._

* * *

Sakura Haruno knew not to expect too much, if ever he were to come back. She knew it was best for her not to expect much of anything, really. This was Sasuke Uchiha, after all, and he always seemed to somehow shatter all her expectations to dust. He often tended to surprise her, and painfully so. But it was a rather hard thing to do, because she had always been, deep down, a girl filled with hopeless dreams and unending hopes. She was a dreamer.

So for a dreamer not to expect anything after the comeback of her seemingly lifelong love... it was nearly impossible.

Sakura tried, though. She really did. She nearly forced herself into not thinking of what could be, what could happen, if he ever came back. But it was hard, and eventually, she couldn't help making a few expectations.

She expected Sasuke to be uncomfortable, when he came back to the village. That he would drown beneath all those waves of glares, disgust and angry remarks of the citizens. That he would retreat to himself in isolation because it didn't make him feel good to be this hated. But she found herself to be surprised when there was none of that. Instead, Sasuke was crystal clear about the fact that he didn't care he was hated, and that nobody trusted him. He didn't give a shit about it. He strolled down the streets, hands in his pockets, ignoring all the glares and sneers sent his way.

Unexpected.

She also expected Sasuke not to talk to her, or actually any of them, for that fact. This expectation was somewhat met, but she found that she should have raised it even higher. Not only did Sasuke not talk to her in first the three months he'd been back, but he also completely ignored the fact she was there. He made her feel so goddamn invisible, as if she were never there in the first place. As if she hadn't confessed to him four years ago, hadn't tried to get him back, hadn't tried to kill him, hadn't... existed.

Unexpected.

Oh, and she did expect him to be living in his family's mansion, of course. Of all the things she could have been sure about, this was something she had always believed in. She expected he would go back there, and replace all those bad memories with good ones... ones spent with his loved ones. But Kami, was she ever so wrong. Sasuke refused to even step near the Uchiha grounds, almost as if he were afraid to go back. Maybe there were too many horrible memories, and he couldn't bear to think of it. But she thought of it more as a sort of defense mechanism. He would avoid the grounds, thus also avoiding a possible breakdown. It was a possibility.

Unexpected.

Ah... there was also her expectation of the details of his return. She expected that Naruto would at least tell her how and why (oh why...) he came back. Expected that he would be so damn happy and glowing as he would tell her his heroic act that made Sasuke change his mind. But... no. No, damn it! She didn't get any of that! Instead, she had a Naruto who always gave her such a heavy hearted gaze, and half a broken smile, and who told her that it didn't matter how he came back... because what counted was that he was back.

...Unexpected.

But most of all, her highest expectation, it was that he would change. That Sasuke would only be this way temporarily. That he would open up again, he would go back to his old self. But one year passed, and then two... and then three and four... and Sasuke never changed. He never stopped being so passive, never stopped reaching for more power, never stopped pushing them away. He. Never. Changed.

So, so... unexpected. It broke her heart.

* * *

All _at once,_

**everything** is different.

* * *

"Why haven't you given up on him already?"

A deep sigh left the mouth of the pink haired head medic, and her eyes momentarily flashed with sadness. She turned to look at her best friend, who had her arms crossed over her chest, her blonde hair tied up in a bun rather than her usual ponytail, and who was gazing at Sakura expectantly. She shook her head and shrugged, not bothering to answer with the same words she's always said before to the same question.

"_I don't know, Ino. I don't know."_

And Ino left it at that. She knew not to push answers out of her best friend on this subject, because she was _so tired_ already... so worn out by all these years of loving such a complicated, fucked up boy who didn't seem to give a shit about her. _Sakura..._ the girl thought fondly._ You deserve so much more, don't you know that? You deserve love, rivers of it. Something he will never be able to give you..._ Her fist tightened, and she gritted her teeth.

And she really had not meant to drag it on, but it just slipped out. "Why can't you see he's no good for you...?" she murmured, her voice laced with pain. Her head then bowed down in sorrow, because she couldn't bear to think her friend was ruining all her energy on some boy who could never make her as happy as she deserved to be. "You can't keep doing this all your life, Sakura! He'll-"

A hand softly touched her blonde, mane, which made Ino nearly jump up in shock, but as soon as she raised her eyes to look at Sakura... she immediately wished she hadn't. Ino had never seen so much pain and exhaustion in her eyes, it was heartbreaking. She wasn't even shedding tears, but seeing her like this, so broken and tired... it was worse.

"I know," is all she whispered, her voice shallow and seemingly out of breath. "I know." She didn't try to smile, to reassure her best friend, because she knew that it would not matter. Ino would see through it, like she always did. "I guess I just... forgot how not to love him," she provided, sighing again. "And believe me, if I knew how to fall out of love with him, I would do it, Ino." There. That's where they were. Those tears. "But... I can't. And although he won't admit it, I know he needs me. And I need him. Not loving him would just... it wouldn't feel right."

_Let them fall, damnit, _Ino thought desperately. _Let me see you cry again, Sakura, let me know you're not completely gone. That the old Sakura, the one who's happy and not ashamed to cry is still in there._

"In time, I'm sure... everything will fall into place," she finished, smiling a little. The girl brought her best friend in her arms, and she hugged her tight, before kissing her forehead and turning to walk out of the room. "Thank you, Ino," the girl murmured softly before seeing her way out.

The kiss, although it was not romantic or meant to scare her, still brought Ino to her knees, body shaking wildly. Because during that tender moment, she had been able to catch sight of a single tear that had been trailing down Sakura's cheek.

The Old Sakura was still there.

This single knowledge was enough to make her burst out crying, with relief, anger, sadness and joy pressing down onto her heart.

* * *

I **can't**

**turn** this _around_.

* * *

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted without glancing at him, while she clicked onto her pen. She didn't wait for him to answer, though, because she knew he never did. She read the overview of his condition on the board, and wrote down missing information, all the while voicing aloud the vital parts, as it was a habit of hers. "Dislocated arm, stab wound on the hand, two broken ribs, and... a cracked skull?" she raised her eyes to him, eyes slightly wide. "How are you still conscious with a cracked skull?"

"I wasn't, until a while ago," he said flatly.

"Oh," was all she said. She realized then that he hadn't looked at her ever since she entered, and was rather distracted by the view outside. "Well then," she sighed, putting the board aside and fetching her medic gloves. "Let's get you fixed."

When she approached and touched his shoulder, she felt him stiffen, and it almost made her smile the way that he, Sasuke Uchiha, hadn't been able to restrain a soft hiss of pain. He glared at the floor when she put light pressure on it, feeling the bones, and when she told him she was going to set it back on the count of three, she didn't miss the way his jaw tightened, as if he was gritting his teeth.

"One," she counted aloud, before snapping his shoulder back in place, earning herself a sharp groan from the boy.

"You said three," he growled, trying to pry his newly placed arm away.

Sakura shrugged, and firmly held on to the limb while he hand glowed green, lessening the pain. "It always hurts less when it's sudden and that you're not expecting it. Since you're more or less relaxed and all." She had to hold back the smile when he kept trying to pull away, his face scrunching up in a wince. "You know, I'm trying to heal you right now, you should stop struggling."

"You're not helping it," he sharply said, glaring at her full on.

"That's because you're forcing your arm, you idiot," she retorted calmly, glowering back.

He seemed taken aback at her insult.

But she ignored that fact and pulled her glowing hand away to form seals that he, for once, didn't recognize. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she performed her newest technique, and much to the man's shock, her hands started glowing in a very bright white light. With intrigued and almost awed eyes, he watched as she applied the technique to his ribs, and felt an almost intrusive energy surge through his injuries, healing them almost instantly.

His eyes flicked to her face, and he noticed how she seemed to still be extremely concentrated doing this task that normally wouldn't even make her break a sweat.

Her hands then moved to his head, and Sasuke felt the same surge of energy go through, making the pain vanish almost immediately, and healing his previously grave injury. It was an odd feeling to be healed this way, because it didn't feel like normal chakra. And curious as he was, Sasuke felt the need to know what it was.

"That's new," he commented when she pulled her hands away, the bright light fading. His comment might have been meant to be a compliment, but it was definitely supposed to urge her to answer, although Sakura didn't seem to get the hang of his words. She merely nodded and confirmed that, yes, indeed it was a new technique.

"I've been doing research," was her only explanation.

She then turned on her heels and grabbed the board, heading for the door, before she was stopped by his words.

"Ah," he replied. "I see."

She turned, paused, and looked at him in a somewhat bemused expression. But no more words were exchanged. He only found himself to be surprised again when she gave him a final look, one that he hadn't seen from her in three years.

Pain. Longing. Nostalgia.

...Heartbreak.

_After all these years, she's still in love with me, _he realized.

His lips tightened.

_Stupid girl. _

* * *

You _belong_ with **me**...

..._not_ swallowed in **the** **sea**.

* * *

He had just finished a long and painful spar with Naruto, one where they almost went all out on each other, and he was finding himself to be surprised at how good she had gotten with her medical skills.

Sakura was an amazing med nin, there was no denying that.

She started out just like any other, but her determination to get stronger and better so she could save him alongside Naruto out of the darkness that he had been slowly giving himself into... that was what lead her to be one of the best _(if not the best)._

She struggled through the years of tough training of Tsunade to get him into the light again. And when they finally did, she went on with more advanced techniques and researches to gain his acceptance. To show him how strong she could be.

And right now, as she healed his painfully big bruises and other cringe-worthy injuries more than half the time faster than any other medic could, he seemed to realize that this girl might have attained what she wanted out of him.

"That was fast," he muttered, while rotating and flexing his arm, as if testing it. "The others wouldn't have been able to do the same."

"You think so?" she said, smiling a little. _If I didn't know him any better, I'd think he was praising me,_ she thought to herself, her smile fading.

"Hn."

His monotonous answer proved to her just that... for a moment. But right when she caught the look in his eyes, one that was far too surprisingly honest, she caught herself thinking that maybe, yes, he did mean to praise her.

"Well..." she started, "...I have trained longer than them."

She was far too busy fixing the rest of his injuries to notice the slight narrow of his eyes, almost as if he'd been disappointed that she hadn't taken his subtle compliment seriously.

* * *

**I** keep _running into_ walls

that _I_ can't **break down**.

* * *

It was horrible.

He never thought he would have to see her this way. Not even his nightmares back when he was still thirteen, compared to this. Sakura was a strong girl, both mentally and physically, and she managed well to protect herself these past few years. Even when she couldn't protect herself, Naruto, Kakashi and himself were all there to do just that.

But today, Sasuke wasn't quick enough to do so, and Naruto and Kakashi were not present.

Now here she was, lying on the ground in a pool of blood that was but her own. The same coppery liquid slipped from her mouth every so often, when she choked on it, and it also covered her throat, where the enemy had sliced her. She had been lucky that her vital artery hadn't been cut, but it came very close to it. Now he was holding that wound, putting pressure to stop the bleeding, and he was almost screaming at her for being such an idiot.

"You could have dodged it, you stupid girl! You have the skills for it, you're a goddamn jounin, Sakura! Why the hell didn't you see him coming? !" he shouted, his voice high with anger, but with something else too.

She grinned, despite her chaotic state, and he sneered. "What's so goddamn worth smiling for right now? !"

"You're complimenting me for the first time... when I'm dying..." she slurred out, coughing blood.

These words nearly made him coil back, his coal orbs flashing with something akin to fear, but it was not long before the fury started pumping more intensely in his veins at the resonance of her last word.

_Dying_.

She's...

"Don't say that you idiot," he growled, gripping her almost desperately. "You're not dying."

She tried to smile genuinely, but it came out as fake, and more of a grimace than anything else. "I'm a medic Sasuke... I know my chances aren't good..."

Oh, he could see how her eyes had saddened at his reaction, at her own words. He could see how her bottom lip trembled. He could see... he could see _how goddamn scared she was._

"Shut up!" he barked, glaring. _Please_, he distinctly thought in his mind. _Please, just shut up. I can't bear the thought._

_(It was funny how, after all these years, this was truly the moment where he thought that his life wouldn't be right without her in it.)_

"At least... I'm glad to see you still cared..." she whispered, fingers lightly touching his knee. "...and lived long enough... to hear you compliment me..."

The move, the ever so light touch, seemed to trigger something in Sasuke. Some kind of emotion, or realization... some kind of _thing_ that just made his heart twist and turn and palpitate so frighteningly fast that he thought, for just one moment, that he was having a heart attack.

"I complimented you before."

It was staggered. A quick, almost desperate sentence that left his lips instantly.

Sakura's chest heaved quickly, and gargled sounds left her mouth before ceasing when she turned her head to the side and coughed out blood. Blood leaked from her already bloodied lips, and it made her look so sickeningly broken.

Her head turned to look at him once more. "It's okay, Sasuke... you don't have to lie..." she croaked, as she coughed faintly again.

Her team mate gritted his teeth, and a staggered breath left him. "No, Sakura. I did compliment you. You just didn't seem to grasp it."

_(He so desperately wanted to remind her, to make her understand.)_

Her eyes started dropping, ever so slowly. "Did you...?" she murmured, her emerald pools shining with all the love that she had held for him for far too many years now.

He didn't fail to catch sight of it.

"...Aa..."

There. There it was.

That smile.

_(so soft, and true... her sweet, lovely smile that disappeared the more he broke her throughout the years... the smile that no one ever came to witness nowadays...)_

"So... glad... to hear... that..." came the whisper of the pinkette, whose eyes were shut now.

Sasuke didn't know what lead his heart to stop, then.

Maybe it was the way the life suddenly vanished from her eyes before they fell shut. Or maybe it was the way he couldn't feel any pulse on her throat anymore. Or maybe it was how her head lolled to the side as a sign of loss of consciousness...or death.

But either way, he felt his heart stop beating for a long moment. He felt an anger, a sadness, a disgusting truth sinking in to his very soul. Numbing him.

"Sa..."

But his mouth failed him, and he couldn't even finish her name.

A severe emptiness and grief filled him, and he was left feeling so numb that he didn't even realize the way his eyes burned and blurred with unshed tears, and how his heart crumbled into tiny pieces... The same feelings as when he lived the death of his clan.

Sasuke cried in silence that night.

_(And he would never know he did. Nor would anybody else.)_

* * *

**My eyes** wide _shut_

because of **you**.

* * *

"How is she?" the blue eyed boy asked, fingers clenching around the bars of her hospital bed. "She's gonna make it, isn't she?"

The way that the fifth Hokage refused to meet his gaze was enough to make his heart drop, and the boy clenched his teeth in sorrow. A part of him needed the woman to remain quiet, because he knew he wouldn't properly be able to bear the idea of his precious friend and former crush dying. It wouldn't be right, to be living a life without her.

"She's alive, Naruto. That's all that matters for now," the older woman said, her gaze narrowing almost in fondness as she looked at the pink haired mess on the bed. "We're lucky we were able to save her that night, when Sasuke brought her in."

"...And how is he?" Naruto asked, his gaze revealing how worried he was for his best friend as well. Last he'd heard, Sasuke wasn't doing so well. He hadn't gotten that much information about what happened on the mission, or in what state they were both in when they returned... but he had heard enough to know that both their situations wasn't good.

"Grumpy, but he's fine. Recovering rather well, actually," the Godaime smirked and put her hands on her hips, while she shook her head. "Normally, I would have scolded his ass for going past his limits, because it's deadly, and it can destroy your career as a ninja... but I can forgive him this time. He's brought her back just in time to save her life... while risking his own."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He's awake?" he suddenly spoke, his tone much brighter than it was only moments before. "The teme's awake?"

"Has been ever since this morning," Tsunade confirmed, giving the blond a positive look. "You can see him if you like."

For one split second, relief and happiness washed over Naruto's ocean blue eyes... but the moment only lasted shortly. The distant, slow beeping of the machines in the room, and the sight of Sakura's battered body, reminded him that not everything was okay. That it was wrong to feel this way, when they were all fighting to keep her from slipping to death.

"Naruto?"

The boy stepped closer to the bed, touching his team mate's small hand, and he regarded her with a sad tenderness. The young medic's hand was cold, nearly freezing, and her skin felt so dry. He felt strikingly shocked, then, as her hands were usually so warm, and her skin so soft to the touch. Suddenly, reality hit him like a brick once more: Sakura's health really wasn't in good standing. She could...

His team mate could very well _die_.

"Naruto, I think it's time you left. I have to work on her," the honey eyed woman said as she stepped beside him. She regarded him with a stern authoritative gaze, one that would have made any other mere ninja obligate immediately, but that didn't bother the knucklehead blonde. "That's an order, Naruto Uzumaki. I want you out," Tsunade spoke again, tone now sharp like a blade.

"Can I see the teme?" he grumbled, turning to look at the older woman.

"Of course," she said. "Now get out."

"Hai, Tsunade baa-chan," he sighed, proceeding to walk out the room while waving her off like she was an annoying fly.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade growled, clearly aggravated by the constant nickname. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Not a chance!" the boy called back, laughing lightly.

The humor was short lived, though, as the severe situation sank back in.

"Time to see Sasuke-teme and get some clarification on what happened," he muttered, his gaze narrowing threateningly.

* * *

_I'm_ not a **princess**...

...and **this** _ain't_ a fairytale.

* * *

For some unexplained reason, Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke to look so beat up and plainly terrible when he saw him again. Perhaps it was only because Sasuke hadn't had his life endangered by bruises or injuries, but instead because of chakra depletion and body exhaustion... since it meant to Naruto, somehow, that when he would wake, his chakra and energy, along with the straining of his muscles, would be all back up to full blow.

Or... perhaps it was just because he was Uchiha Sasuke, and had trouble seeing him weak and fragile.

Overall, Naruto just didn't think he would get to see him so vulnerable.

For a long moment, silence reigned over the both of them. Neither dared to speak. Was it stubbornness? Fear? Arrogance? Anxiety? Frustration? …Tiredness?

No one knew.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the silence with his quiet voice.

Naruto snorted. "Only barely managing to live, no thanks to you," he said, his tone sharp and filled with anger and something akin to bitterness.

"I brought her here alive," the other replied flatly. "She is living because of me, dobe."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T PROTECT HER, TEME!" the blonde boy finally shouted, letting his fury and his desperation show in his gaze and his voice. "YOU _DIDN'T_ PROTECT HER!"

"I risked my career, my _life_ to bring her here," Sasuke seethed, his mouth forming a sneer.

"BUT NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU PROTECTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF YOU PAID MORE ATTENTION, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS FROM HAPPENING!"

Silence.

His words rang true, hard. Resonated in the dark haired man's head. He couldn't find it in himself to deny it, to retort back.

_He's right_, a voice whispered in his mind. _You could have stopped this, could have avoided all the drama and tragedy. _

His gaze narrowed, almost sadly. "I wasn't fast enough."

The nearly breathy whisper, along with his unusually sad look, triggered something in his best friend. Naruto couldn't bring himself to remain so pissed off, and disappointed. He could bring it himself to blame him on all levels.

"I didn't pay extreme attention," the Uchiha admitted, "because she can handle herself, Naruto."

_(He meant every word, and Naruto knew it.)_

"But it's your job, Sasuke!" His name was voiced, and Sasuke knew that meant that he was deeply serious. "It's always been our job to protect her, you know that!"

There was no more anger, it seemed. Only guilt, regret, and a terrible sadness.

The dark haired man closed his eyes. "Sakura isn't a little girl anymore, Naruto."

"You're supposed to keep an eye on her!" the blonde cried out. "You let your guard down!"

"Everybody makes mistakes," the other replied quietly.

Another silence settled between them, and the tension seemed to grow again.

"I picked her for the mission. Did you know that?" the quiet boy told his best friend.

"Now why the hell did you do that when you knew how dangerous it was?" the other growled, fists tightening.

"Because she has impressive skills that many do not possess, and she is a very competent partner in missions like these."

The blonde stiffened, mouth slightly falling open from the shock that settled inside him.

...Silence. Again.

"If she dies, your ass is going to hell," Naruto finally seethed, point his fist at him threateningly.

Sasuke's gaze remained monotonous as he regarded his best friend. "My ass has been promised to go to hell ever since my brother killed my clan, and that I swore to avenge them," he then said.

No more words were exchanged, for there was nothing else that could be said.

* * *

_When_ I look in** your eyes**

it's **a** _wonder_.

* * *

"Sakura's awake."

"..."

"She wants to see you."

The raven dark haired man's lips quirked upwards, almost as if he was amused... or even _touched_ by the revelation. However, he made the effort to hide the almost-smile away from his best friend, because he didn't want him to think he was getting soft.

_(even if he was. oh he knew he was. but did he want to be reminded? no.) _

"...I'm not surprised," he mutters, closing his dark eyes.

_(he means this for both the blond's remarks, but Naruto knows very much about that.)_

"Is there a sudden explanation as to why you had so much faith in Sakura-chan?" his best friend suddenly asks him. "Or is it just because she was on the verge of death and your stupid brain seemed to grasp how much she truly meant to you at that moment?"

_Funny you'd ask, dobe,_ Sasuke found himself thinking._ The irony of it all..._

"I always had faith in her," Sasuke says. "For much longer than you think."

_(Yes, he has always believed in her strength, her wisdom. Always believed that she would grow to be an amazing ninja)_

"I have trouble believing that," the blonde mutters back, his eyes narrowing in doubt. "You haven't exactly showed any appreciation towards her ever since you came back."

"Believe what you will. I don't care," Sasuke replied flatly.

"You never do."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto sighs. "...she still wants to see you, you know. So get your ass over there before I drag you myself."

His best friend nearly smirks to himself, and this makes the blond smile.

"Hn."

* * *

I'll **know** in _my heart_

**when** you need _me_.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." the young woman whispers warmly, a bright smile grazing her lips. "It's good to see you."

"Hn," the man grunts, shoving his hands in his pockets as he regarded her carefully.

Sakura giggled, gazing at him softly. "A proper greeting would have been nicer..." she teased, her grin never fading.

Sasuke says nothing, but only stands against the wall opposite to her, almost as if he were hesitant to approach her. Maybe he was feeling uncomfortable to see her doing well, since after all, the last time he had seen her was when she was bloody and unconscious? It was possible.

"Ah... I forgot you don't do nice..."

Sasuke's lips tighten, and his eyes narrow, almost in a warning. "...Sakura."

She smiles. "I heard how I owe my life to you, Sasuke-kun... Thank you. You risked your life for me, and I'll never be grateful enough."

Sasuke nods, but he says nothing in return. Some part of him knows it's because he didn't know what he could have said, or done. He wasn't used to feeling this way, not one bit. It had been a long time those emotions had risen in him.

"I thought you died," he suddenly says, his voice so, so quiet.

She is surprised. Almost weary.

"Eh...?"

Sasuke clears his throat. "When you slipped out of consciousness. I couldn't feel your heartbeat. I thought you were dead."

His head tilts to the side, and he nearly scoffs. She thinks it's because he isn't used to opening himself this way.

"Ah... sorry," she mumbles, a bit shyly.

Silence.

"I'm glad you didn't."

She thought she was imagining things, but _was that a blush on his cheeks?_

"Sorry?" she blurts out, bemused.

"Die. I'm glad you didn't die," Sasuke snaps, refusing to meet her gaze, as he was still aware of the way his ears burned. "You're... a very valuable kunoichi... with competent skills. And... I may care about you more than I think I do." His ears burn more, and he thinks to himself that he is doing something stupid and ridiculous. "You're a dear person to me... and I'd be a fool to ever let that knowledge ever slip away from me again."

Sakura was not breathing, as she was too shocked at his words. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd think this was a confession," she says in a startled breath.

"..."

"...This is...?"

"..."

She gasps. "Oh my go–"

Sasuke interrupts her by abruptly putting something in her hand, before he turns around and growls, "get better." His blush is still apparent as he walks out the room.

She looks down to see what he had given her, only to see a paper which said: _Hospital entrance. Nine o' clock. Meet me._

"Sasuke-kun..." she murmurs softly, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she smiles coyly.

_(Two months later, word got around the street that it was official: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were in a relationship._

_Life was good.)_

* * *

**Well**, it _seems_ **like** a dream

_and I _just can't believe it's **real**

* * *

_Oh my, how I missed writing so much! It feels good. :3 But I seem to have had some trouble with my verb tenses in here, sorry for that._

_Ah, so yes, I am aware this is a bit of a dark chapter, but I really like the outcome of it all, which is rare for me to say. I'm glad it came out how I thought it would, even though originally, I planned to make this a fun chapter... but the subject is still clear and there. :)_

_I'd like to hear about your opinions too. :D_

_Love you guys,_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
